Four Months Ago
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: Take a read and find out what fanfiction took place in Feburary. You may be in for quite the surprise...
1. Yeah!

((A repost of the full thing. Enjoy the lovely memories :D. Chapters 1-4))

(A/N: Yes, this story DOES include any character you can think of! I've been watching long enough to get the majority of them in-character except the fanmade ones like Scotland and Australia :/ sorry). It just includes the ones that made an appearance in the anime! And yes, it IS in script/manuscript form, like any other Ask A Character fanfic would be. Your name will not be involved with the question unless you request it. Enjoy!

Oh, and disclaimer::I do not own Hetalia, the characters, or anything like that. All rights respectfully go to it's real owner, Hidekaz Himaruya.)

America:hey, dudes! It's me, the hero!, the Allies and the Axis to start with. Bring on the questions guys!

China:I can't believe we actually have to do this -_-

Italy:oh come on guys, it won't be THAT bad (=w=)

Britain:someone please spare me the humiliation and kill me now...

Germany:*sighs*

Russia:I'll only answer the questions if you all become one with me n_n

Others:0_0 don't do it!

OtakuTayZay100: get ready to get bombarded with questions, guys! You have to answer ever single one *evil grin*

(A/N: and now I will take questions =])

Chapter 2: Let's Get Started-First Question!  
1st Question:"Dear Germany...wanna hook up?" With a smiley face

Germany:um*scratches his head awkwardly* I don't really know you

France:why would you ask him that question? He's not hook up material*flips his hair*i am, however

Italy:oh! Oh, I do not hook up, up! I fly solo~

America:dude, just answer the question!

Germany:*thoughtful*yeah...I'll hook up..

Italy:aww, Germany! :3

(A/N: This is just a sample chapter I felt like starting out. This should be fun :D and yes, you can ask them ANYTHING!)

Chapter 3: And We Continue :D  
2nd question:This is for Hungary. "Do you have a favorite yaoi and do you also read yuri?

Hungary:oh, well, that's easy! My favorite yaoi is Junjou Romantica:Pure Romance :D and yuri..? Hm.. I'm not too sure on that, but I'll get back to you =)

3rd question: "Ukraine:Are you aware of your 2p

self?"

Ukraine:uh, no, I can't say that I am*tries to play the answer off with a sweet smile*sorry..

4th question:"Taiwan, are you obsessed over Japan like Belarus and Russia?"

Taiwan:what?*nervous laughter*of course not...*glances back and forth*JAPAN IS MINE!*grabs him*

Japan:ah...Taiwan..I can't breathe...o_o

OtakuTayZay100:well damn!

5th question:"Seychelles:WHY DO PEOPLE HATE YOU?"

Seychelles:*bottom lip trembles*what...?

OtakuTayZay100:nope! No crying, ain't nobody got time for that!

6th question:"Liechtenstein:What is it like to live with your brother?"

Liechtenstein:*smiles cutely*I think it's very peaceful. He's a great big brother

Italy:aww (=w=)

Last question:"Belgium:how good are your waffles?"

Belgium:they're a masterpiece! :D

France:can I 'ave a taste~

Others:don't answer to that -_-

(A/N: Thanks guys! Wow, this is a lot of fun :D also, I'm not too sure what 2p is either, but I'll get back to you on that! Or Ukraine will =] great questions!)

Chapter 4: Mwuahahah! Ah, I love you guys  
OtakuTayZay100:we gotta request, and America-Britain-you two are gonna watch it :D *grin expands*that was beautiful

America & Britain:*take my iPhone and give it a listen*

((Request:"Watch the UsUk Drama CD!"))

America:aww, I remember this

Britain:yes, indeed. It was so long ago...

((audio keeps going, leading to other things))

Britain:*forcing a smile*I don't remember this ever being a part of history...

America:*eye twitches*please...make it stop..

Italy:*bursts into the room*ve, what are you guys watching?*leans over*...hm?*tilts head curiously*

Germany, China and Japan:*standing in the doorway, horrified*

France:oh...ohohoho~

Britain:THAT NEVER HAPPENED! YOU BLOODY WANKERS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

America:*buries his face in his hands while shaking his head*just shove a harpoon through my chest while you're at it...

France:oh, but contrair, America~*places a hand on his shoulder*we could always shove that tool somewhere else, no~?

America:O.O AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!*runs over a hill and far away*

Britain:you bloody twat!*goes after America*

OtakuTayZay100:ah, young love...tune in next time, guys! :D


	2. Basking in the glory, bitches

((Chapters 5-8))

Chapter 5: Coming Along Nicely I Hope  
Next question, for Hong Kong:"What is the best thing you set on fire? Was it worth it?"

Hong Kong:...China's hair

China:you an ass, aru!

Hong Kong:and yeah, it was worth it *smirks slightly*

2nd question, this one's for Korea! "What's your favorite drama to recommend?

Korea:well, the latest one I've seen is pretty good...it's called Queen of Ambition

China:hey! How come no one ask me question, aru? :(

Hong Kong:'cause no one likes you

China:*glares at him and hits him with his stuffed panda* Gāisǐ de, bì zuǐ, aru! [meaning "Dammit, shut up!"]

TayZay:-_- oh Chi...see ya next time guys!

(A/N:Please stick with me for as long as you can, guys! I'm doing what I can to make this fanfic great!)

Chapter 6: Ha!  
HOLY FUCK LOOK AT ALL THE QUESTIONS! Okay, so I'm uploading this at advance, so I'm separating the questions in chapters... They won't all be together. Thanks for the reviews, guys!

next question: "France, what's your favorite color?"

France:whatever color you like~ or pink, like a perfectly shaved-

Britain:*slaps a hand over his mouth*shut the hell up!

Ah... Next question's for Canada. "Can I ask Canada to hang out with me? He's so cute! He can bring Komajirou too!"

All:who's Canada?

Canada:yeah, I'll hang out with you*smiles and blushes cutely*

Aww. Next is:"Ask China what's with the 'aru'?"

China:because it's cute, aru!

"What's your opinion on the Gangnam style? What's your relationship with North Korea?"

Korea:I can do it better...-_- and I don't give two shits about North Korea

well alright then...

(A/N:I'll answer more questions next chapter!)

Chapter 7: So we're back, bitches  
Next question:"What do you all think of Scotland?" This goes out to everybody.

France:*purrs*

Britain:0.0 bloody wanker!

America:if he's not from America, I don't really care :D

China:he seems mean, aru

Japan:uh, I do not know that werr (well). Sorry...

Italy:I think he's almost as scary as Germany ._. But not nearly as scary as Russia...

Russia:n_n it's what I'm best at...

Germany:...come back to me

Austria:*too busy playing the piano to notice or care*

Hungary:he's hot...*blushes slightly*

Belarus:*too busy clinging onto Russia*

Canada:nobody asked for my opinion*barely smiles*

They did ask for everyone's opinion, Matthew, so...-_- oh Canada...

Well, the others just don't really know of the redhead's existence ((and like I said, I know zilch about him. sorry!)) so lets move on!

next is:"Korea, are you taking over the world with Gangnam style?"

Korea:is everyone dancing to it?

Japan:hai

Korea:...*a devious smile spreads across his face*then yes...

The next few are for France, Britain, China, and Russia. Ready, guys?

China:yeah

France:oui~

Russia:da n.n

Britain:no -_-"

First! I'm gonna finish my poptart, so we'll get back to you! :D

All:*throw their hands up in the air*

Britain:bloody hell, TayZay!

:D don't worry, we'll be back in 10 minutes!

America:it's gonna take you 10 minutes to eat a poptart? -.-

Yeah, like it takes you ten hours to finish your stupid hamburgers T_T

America:*Laughs loud and obnoxiously*XD

-_- my point exactly...

Chapter 8: Ya Miss Us?  
Of course it only took me a while 'cause I was spacing out :D but we return! So here's the next set of questions!

"I'm gonna be a jerk and ask this, France, have you forgiven England for letting his soldiers rape then kill Joanne d'Arc?"

France:*glares at Britain*

Britain:*crosses arms, eyebrows raised*

France:...yes

Britain:...

France:but I still hate you, Caterpillar ;)

Britain:*playfully rolls his eyes*and I'll always hate you too

America:...*slowly shrugs his shoulder*aww...?

Heh... Next: "China, what DID Russia do to panda that one time? 0.o"

China:I don't know, and that's what scares me, aru!

Russia:kolkolkol...

China:0_0 MURDERER!

When did murder come into this?... Anyways, the next is for Prussia

Prussia:yes! 'Cause I am awesome! Go ahead and present zee question =)

-_- " Prussia, how are you still alive?! Not that I'm complaining, but what the heck! Prussia doesn't EXIST anymore! *sob*"

Prussia:I am still alive because I am AWESOME! I exist for that very same reason*crosses arms and smirks smugly*

You'd better hope the fangirls don't get you, with that face*mumbles*considering I'm one of them...

Prussia:...what?

Oh, nothing*grins evilly*

Lastly: "Can I become one with you Russia? PLEASE?!"

Russia:so glad you asked n_n da! Of course you can become one with Russia :)

well isn't that just sweet...and scary...great reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming! :D


	3. So, as you've guessed, we're crazy

((Chapters 9-12))

Chapter 9: One Question, Alright (smiley)  
This one's for Canada :3

America:aww, cool, ya got one, little bro! X3

and it asks: "Canada I know you like polar bears, but what do you think of cats?

Canada:well, they're cute...when they're kittens. Then they turn into obnoxious backstabbers who always look down on the smaller cats, treating them like their clone and using them as a shield so others attack them instead!*blushes*did I say that out loud?

Aww, Matthew...possible you're talking about your older brother, eh?

Canada:n-no...I don't talk about people behind their backs...

But you just did T.T but I could hardly hear you anyways, so it's all good :D

(A/N:If the answers the character gives is not what you wanted, sorry! It's characters like Seychelles, Korea, Hong Kong, and Taiwan are characters I can't quite get right yet, 'cause I haven't gotten to where they make an appearance in the series yet -_- I've only seen Hong Kong and Seychelles once...)

Chapter 10: Qs For Belarus, France and Britain  
Question 1 of today asks...

"First, Belarus. Why do you want to marry Russia so much?"

Belarus:I want to marry Big Brother for many reasons*eyes sparkle*but one of those many reasons is because he's sweet*sighs, gazing at him*

Britain, America and China:sweet?! O_O

Russia:thank you, Belarus...*scoots further away from her due to extreme caution*

Belarus:and another reason is because he's so strong and dominant!*looks to him as she bites her lower lip*I like a man who isn't afraid how to take charge~

America:*almost gags*

OtakuTayZay100:OK! Next question! -.-" it says...

"And second, France and England. How do you think the aliens (from Paint It White) found out that one... interesting ...piece of information?"

France and Britain:*slowly exchange glances*...

OtakuTayZay100:uhh, guys...?

Britain:it's definitely not true

France:you can say whatever you want, but who doesn't love me?*winks and blows a kiss to the reviewers*

Britain:me T_T

France:well that's because no one loves you

OtakuTayZay100:now, now, France...don't be an ass...*glares at him*thanks for the reviews, guys!

(A/N:See you next chapter!)

Chapter 11: Answering Questions With A Side Of Chaos  
TayZay:Look at all these cool questions :D sweet! The first one's a reply to your unawesomeness-

Prussia:HA!

TayZay:I was talking, Beilschmidt...France... And a question for Britain

Britain:alright

TayZay:it says...

"Not true, France. Wanna go out sometime England? ;)"

France:hey!*pouty lip*

Britain:*blushes*y-yeah, sure...I-I mean, I'd like to get to know you first, but overall, I'm fine with going out with you*smiles*

TayZay:alright, Arthur, I see you...*smirks*next one asks...

"He's sweet? *skeptical look*"

Belarus:yes!*clings onto Russia*one day I will become one with him and NO ONE ELSE!

Russia:*mouths "Help me"*

Belarus:right, Big Brother?*looks up at him*

Russia:uh...o_o

TayZay:well damn I'd hate to be you! Next says...

"Soooo,Italy hear any interesting rumors some mansion recently?"

Italy:*gasps*i have! And I'd really like to see it, but only if Germany goes with me (=w=)

Germany:no. I've got more important things to do

Italy:*waves arms frantically*but Germany, it could be important!

Germany:-_- you're lying

TayZay:aww cmon make my baby happy :D

Germany:no

TayZay:well fuck you then n.n on to the next one!

Germany:*glares at me*

TayZay:kidding GermGerm! :3 this one-*chokes on a laugh*aheh, this one says...

"(to France, responding to "who doesn't love me?")

I DON'T! *hits him in the face with a frying pan* MWAHAHAHAHA! *runs away*"

France:THATS NOT A QUESTION!*burying his face in his hands*my beautiful face!

Britain and Hungary:*busts out laughing*

America:dude, that was so totally fucking AWESOME! :D

TayZay:*too busy dying laughing to say goodbye for now*

Italy:*laughing too, but still trying to talk in between laughs*she mea-hahahaha! S-she means to say-he hehehe! Hahahaha ha!

Everyone:*eventually stops laughing at France's pain*

TayZay:how sudden that was...*smirks*

Prussia:*falls out of his chair, laughing*

America:dude, what are you laughing at?

Prussia:ah! Austria just slammed his finger in the piano roof-thingy!*dying laughing again*thahahaat's so awesome!

TayZay:aww D:

Prussia:XD what do joo mean "aww?" It's so funny that's it's awesome!

Germany:I don't think anyvone finds zhat as funny as you do...

TayZay:*smiles*if I saw it, I'd probably crack up, too*smiles*well, anyways, thanks for all your support, readers/reviewers!

Japan:we rearry appreciate them*smiles*

TayZay:*googly-eyed stare*aww!*goes to hug him*

Taiwan:*blocks me*

TayZay:BITCH I'LL FIGHT YOU HERE AND NOW, LET'S GO!

America:damn, TayZay, calm down!*holds me back*

Japan:*holding Taiwan back*

Britain:0.0 um, s-see you next chapter!*jumps in to help*

(A/N:P.S. I don't hate Taiwan...I'm just a fangirl who will fight for what I think is mine XD I.E. America,Italy,Japan,Denmark, and Romano...ah, hell, I'm a Fangirl for all of them X3 but I won't fight my cousin for Sweden or Germany 0.0! Nice reviews, too! :3 love you guys)

Chapter 12: It's Amazing! Smiles!  
TayZay:So here are our questions for this chapter =)

"Everyone! What's the worst thing about England's cooking?"

America:the fact that its not McDonald's

China:it taste weird, aru!

Japan:...*shrugs*

Italy:there's a lot of bad things about Iggy's cooking =w=

Germany:the scones...*shivers*

Sealand:everything n_n

Britain:GET OUT OF HERE!*exhales with utter defeat*

France:aww, don't feel bad, Brit*smiles*would you feel better if I made him a birthday cake?

Poland:he want that-cake cake cake cake cake cake cake-but ya wanna put cha name on it

Italy:I love that song n.n

TayZay:next says "Belarus! Back off Russia's mine!"

Belarus:*hugs the shit out of him*no...ò_ó

Russia:help me...*tears stream*

TayZay:0: "England! If you don't like France then why did you raise Canada with him?"

Britain:because France would've raped him -_- wait*raises an eyebrow*who's Canada?

Canada:*sitting between me and America*I'm right here...

Britain:and I'll always hate France -.- just know that

"Canada! Your adorable blushing cuteness, can I make pancakes with you sometime?"

Canada:of course :)

"England! Have you ever though of taking cooking classes?"

Britain:yes...:/

TayZay:don't be upset*pats him on the back*its for the best

"Prussia! I don't have a question for you, I just wanted to say that you're fucking awesome."

Prussia:YEAH! You're awesome for saying that*grins*just not quite as awesome as I am

TayZay:And...

"Prussia! I lied, I have a question! How do you feel about the small part of Russia that is trying to become New Prussia?"

Prussia:vell...it sucks! I can't have somevone unawesome trying to replace me! Only I can be awesome, and all on my own!

TayZay:ya mad, bro? Don't worry, everything will turn out better soon...for Russia, that is! XD

Prussia:-_- joo know, I'm not afraid to hit a girl

TayZay:neither was Chris Brown, but do you think I give a shit? Lets move on, shall we? :)

"Italy don't fucking go in the mansion! Everyone eyes and you have to go back in time like 100000000000 times. And it has the worst ending ever. You guys never get out, England goes blind and Canada... Has to be the piano!"

Italy:wait...what?!

TayZay:just give him a moment n_n' his little brain still needs to process. Next!

"Russia, don't worry, we'll try and send help soon."

Russia:*bottom lip trembles*please...do so soon...

Belarus:my precious...

TayZay, America and Britain:0_0

(A/N: I love you guys so much! You're all more awesome than Prussia! :D)


	4. Weird shit

((Chapters 13-16))

Chapter 13: Qs for Canada, Prussia and Britain  
TayZay:let us begin! One for Canada, Prussia, and Brit-Brit! :3

"Question: Canada has there ever been a time you were glad for being invisible."

Canada:hm...not really :/ it'd be really nice to be noticed, actually

TayZay:the reviewers notice you, y'know

Canada:I know*smiles cutely*thanks, guys

TayZay:and from the same lovely reviewer :)

"and to prussia: you may be awesome but its not awesome without me. Seriously it just would be awesome without me."

Prussia:ha! Yeah right! And vhat do joo mean by "it"?

TayZay:shut the hell up! Don't be mean! :(

"And England tell Flying Mint Bunny i say hi!"

Britain:*eyes widen*you can see them?*blushes*he says hi, too

Prussia:LOSER

TayZay:fuck off Gilbert*glares at him*

Prussia:*flips me off*

TayZay:*rolling my sleeves up*I will jump off this table and kick your ass...

America:*holds me back again*give it a rest, bro!

(A/N: I have nothing against Prussia, either, but I just know we would not get along if I ever met him, 'cause I can't chill with cocky, arrogant, self-absorbed people..he has his moments, though, like when he-well, I don't know if all readers have seen past episode 49 of World Series, so I better not give away anything...still, :3 so sweet...I love PruHun! =D and your guys' questions!)

Chapter 14: Help! Belarus Wants Us Dead! 00  
TayZay:good god...this one's for Belarus...it asks-

"Hey, who was the last person you murdered?"

Belarus:*sharpening her blade as she's sitting on Russia's back*why do you want to know...

TayZay:*hides behind Italy*

Italy:*hides behind me*

Belarus:*slowly looks to me*

TayZay:*runs and hides behind America*you're the hero! Keep the damsel from getting cut!

America:T_T

(A/N:Nice question -_- too bad Belarus doesn't wanna answer with her creepy ass...)

Chapter 15: Seriously, Save Us All!  
TayZay:*choking Prussia*

Prussia:*gripping my wrists, trying to pry me off*

Hungary:TayZay! We have a question!

TayZay:*pushes Prussia away*sweet! And it says...

"We're just asking, Belarus, Egypt went missing a while ago, and I had nothing to do with it."

TayZay:care to explain, Belarus?*crosses arms*

Belarus:*moves*

TayZay:*flinches*a-also...

"Hang in there, Russia. Me and Pinkamena are waiting on a shipment of turtles to arrive. Then we're all set.

Pinkamena: Why do we need turtles again?

Rosepetal: You'll see... :D"

TayZay:hehe, turtles...Romano's turtles...they're so cute! =w=

America:uh oh! Italy's contagious dude!

Britain:not really, she's always had her moments...

(A/N:don't be afraid to ask the other characters questions, too! They need some love! Thanks, guys, you rock!)

Chapter 16: The Whereabouts of Egypt And Such  
TayZay:hey! ...yeah, this Belarus case is never gonna be solved... But here's a piece of info for RuRu

"Also, our shipment of TNT blew up the mail by accident. Which also had our bait in it. Sorry Russia. It's going to be awhile."

Russia:...that's disappointing*the ominous purple background appears*

TayZay:*shivers*and also-

"Hey, Sealand! Do you know anything about Egypt disappearing? Also have any of the other countries recognized you as a country yet?"

Sealand:I hardly know a thing about Egypt. Sorry :/ but as for your other question, not yet, but they will one stay!*clenches fists with determination*especially that jerk of jerks, Britain!

TayZay:keep chasing after your dreams, Sea-chan! :)

(A/N:cool questions! These are the most reviews I've got on a fanfiction since, well, ever! I really appreciate it, and I have a LOT of authors to thank once this fun shit's over =w=)


	5. Making progress

((Chapters 17-19))

Chapter 17: Hey, guys! Heads up!  
DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK THE OTHER COUNTRIES SOME QUESTIONS! :0

I don't mind that Britain, Prussia, Russia, Belarus, and France are being asked their fair shares of questions, but the other ones need some love, too! X3 seriously, though, you guys are really gonna get praised for all these reviews! It makes me feel loved :]. Another thing is-I now take requests for Hetalia fanfictions once I wrap this one up!I write yaoi, straight-or hetero-and yuri...although...I don't really think much of yuri in Hetalia, just yaoi and hentai...so yeah! Lemons and any kind of genre will do...but I don't really do mysteries... That is all :])

Chapter 18: Oh, America  
America:why are hamburgers so awesome, you say...? T.T do you ask Lebron James how to shoot a 3 pointer?

TayZay:*in the background*do you even know what that is?

America:do you ask R. Kelly why he believes he can fly?

TayZay:you know...ah, hell, I'll let him go this time...

America:and lastly, do you ask how I manage to eat so much and stay in killer shape?

TayZay:I don't ask 'cause it's fine by me =w=

America:do you ask Simba if he actually killed Mufasa? Hell no! But I'm gonna tell you why hamburgers are so FUCKING AWESOME

Britain:*throws his hands in the air*

America:because I eat them! And I'm the hero!*smiles heroically*

TayZay:...I love you

Britain:*face-palm*

(A/N: the questions will proceed tomorrow... You know, this has become more of a quest than a Q & A...we should probably keep it to what it's meant to be, dear reviewer that's still awake with I XD but your reviews are very intriguing to me)

Chapter 19: So, sorry, I got nothing  
TayZay:hey guys! =)

America:I'm tired as fuck

TayZay:well, you should probably get some rest when we don't have any reviews, kay?

France:*sits up in bed*

TayZay:*shoves him out*we gotta question!

France:but it's for Sealand

TayZay:I don't give a flying fuck, sir! Get up! Ò.Ó

France:*groans and sits up*

TayZay:so the question is-

"Ok so Sealand did you know you we're in the gunies world record book 2008? It was the record for the smallest nation. Therefor you are indeed a nation"

Sealand:aww :(

(A/N:to be continued!)


	6. You don't know how much I miss this

((Chapters 20-22))

Chapter 20: Woohoo! Questions!  
TayZay:holy fuck, look at all the questions! :D I LOVE IT!

"Romano! (I know you're there somewhere) what do you really think of Spain? And I want the real truth. ;)"

TayZay:girl, he's here ;3 well? Go on, Roma

Romano:...I hate-a his guts!

TayZay:LIES!

Romano:*blushes*

TayZay:you'd be the last person in this room to tell the truth T.T anyways! Next asks...

" I have a question for Ice-kun! Alright, here goes!

Iceland. Wh don't you try picking on Norge(I love you too! Please don't send the troll to kill me!) for once? I mean, you know he only asks you too call him "Big Brother" to get on your nerves, so why not do something back?

Also Icey, will you hang out with me?

Kay, that's it _ For now o_o"

Iceland:ah...I guess I never really thought of that...thanks for the advice! I'll take it! And yeah, I'll do the hanging out with you

TayZay:haha "do the hanging out"...ah, Nordics n.n next!

"Latvia! Can I have a hug please?"

Latvia:sure, you can have a hug*smiles cutely and hugs you*

TayZay:aww, what a sweetie pie! X3

"Russia! Hang in there big guy, we'll rescue you soon."

Russia:*sobbing as Belarus is dragging him out the door by his feet*please...hurry...

TayZay: 0:

Britain:why aren't YOU helping him?!

TayZay:bitch, that's Belarus!*scoffs*the fuck?!*wonders off*crackhead...

"Poland! Why do you, a guy, look better in dresses than most girls?"

Poland:'cause I'm, like, sexy like that, y'know?

Lithuania:-.-'

"Prussia! If I told you that I am your female counterpart, what would you say to the fucking awesome me?"

Prussia:I vouldn't say a thing, but I vould sure as hell fuck the shit out of you

Germany:0.o

Prussia:and I vould tell you how awesome you are AS I vas fucking zee shit out of you!

Germany:*eye twitches*

"Italy and Romano! What would you do if there was no more pasta piazza or tomatoes in the world?"

Italy:wuah! No more pasta?! Since when, ve?!

Britain:she didn't really mean the world ran out of pasta -.- she was speaking theoretically

Italy:oh...well, then, I'd make some from scratch n.n

Romano:no tomatoes?! WHAT THE FUCK! That would never happen*blinks*

Germany and Britain:-.-

"Spain Prussia and France! Ah the bad touch trio... if the world was ending and you had time for one more fuck, who would it be?"

TayZay:*comes back*this better have something to do with yaoi*sits down*

Spain:I would make love to a lovely young Italian~

TayZay:*cough*Romano!*cough*

Romano:shut up!

Prussia:most likely Hungary, even zhough she thinks she's a boy...

France:ohohoho~, who wouldn't I fuck~?

TayZay:-.-' see, this is why I don't know whether to be your Fangirl or not, since you're a fucking man whore...

France:I think I would love to fuck Britain~

Britain:*eyes widen as he slowly backs away into a dark corner, plotting to put a dark spell-curse on him*

TayZay:I'd love to see that, but I'm more of a UsUk fan

America:what is wrong with you?!

"Canada! Don't worry birdie, your time will come for being noticed..."

Canada:oh yay :) I'm happy to hear that

America:who are they talking to, dudes?

TayZay:a damn shame, can't even see your own brother*SMH*

"China! Since your not getting a lot of love, the awesome fem!prussia brought you a stuffed panda toy."

China:*gasps*oh, Panda!*huggles*thank you! n/n I will love you foreva!

"TayZay! Do you agree that Sealand is a country?"

TayZay:oh my god, I got a question! :3 not really, no, but I admire his determination :) plus he's so cute, so I'd just keep letting him think so! =w= thanks a mill, people! I really can't express that enough! Your review questions mean the world to us*wraps an arm around Japan's waist*

Japan:prease, no touching...

(A/N: thanks for asking ChiChi, Prussia, Poland, Latvia, Poland, Canada, the Vargas brothers, and the BTT questions! I'm sure they much appreciate it! =] as do I!)

Chapter 21: Well, Damn!  
"SEALAND IS A COUNTRY. THERE IS A WEBSITE AND A WIKI PAGE ON IT. IT WAS IN THE GUNIES WORLD RECORD BOOK. SEALAND IS AND F-ING COUNTRY! #fangirl rage# plus sealand is so adorable."

TayZay:0.0 Alright! Sealand is definitely a country!

Britain:bloody fuck...

TayZay:happy, SeaSea?

Sealand:*smiles*never been happier

TayZay:I know I'm the author, but America I wanna ask you a question

America:sup!

TayZay:will you go on a date with me?

America:maybe...

TayZay:maybe my ass*drags him out the door*

America:RAPE!'

France:ohohoho~

Britain:poor fool...*shakes his head*

Japan:better him than me...

China:definitely -.-"

(A/N:alright reviewers-or questioners!-! You win! Sealand is indeed a country, okay?! Send him all your love!)

Chapter 22: Answering Qs,Kidnapping And Kicking Ass  
TayZay:hey guys n.n

"Ummm... You ok America?"

America:*currently bound to a chair and gagged*

TayZay:he's fine. So, next question is...!

"Prussia! that sounds like a fucking awesome idea (came from the awesome Prussia after all), so we'll have to meet up later."

Prussia:*smiles deviously*yes~

TayZay:alright, Prussia, get some! :D

"Belarus! Have you ever thought that playing hard to get will make Russia actually want you?"

Belarus:I don't think I could ever do that

TayZay:it may work

Belarus:hm...*paces off, finger tapping her chin as she thinks long and hard about that*

Russia:*escapes while he can*

TayZay:RUN, RU-RU!

"England! Why can you see all of your wierd little friends but can't see birdie? He sits next to you all the time!"

Britain:birdie?...I don't even know who you're talking about...*confused*

TayZay:her point exactly Brit -.-

"Baltics! What are your least favorite things about working for Russia?"

Latvia:*shivering*w-why wouldn't we like working for Russia?

Lithuania:y-yeah, h-he's amazing

Russia:*standing right there*good. For a moment there, I thought you guys would say something bad about me, da?

Latvia and Lithuania:no way!*nervous*

Estonia:..I'll go make tea

Britain:why don't I make some?

France:keep the British away from the kitchen, please!

Britain: :(

TayZay:aww :0

"Finland! Why did you give mien bruder porn magazines? I was going to get him those!"

Finland:but it's my job to make the countries happy...*smiles*

TayZay:how sweet..

"Austria! Do you play music for everything? like EVERYTHING everything?"

Austria:yes. Music is perfect for any mood

Prussia:loser!

"Hunagry! . . .Austria and you. . . Your the dominant aren't you?"

Hungary and Austria:*exchange glances*

Hungary:vhy yes n.n

Austria:*frowns with half-lidded, "I don't really give a fuck at the moment" eyes*

"America! What made you think putting a hamburger on England's head would make him feel better?"

America:*can't reply to your question due to his mouth being gagged*

TayZay:*pulls it off*

America:*whispers*help me...*voice goes back to normal*oh, and that's because EVERYONE loves hamburgers!

Romano:lies! LIES, I TELL YOU!

TayZay:*gasps*Roma! n/n

Romano:0.0*runs for the hills*

TayZay:aww*pouty lip*

"Germany and Prussia! Mien Bruder and my male self, we should have a drinking contest sometime, but of course the awesome me would win! Keseseses!"

Germany:vhatever you say ((in his head)) {stop lying to yourself, it's beyond obvious zhat I vould vin}

Prussia:aheh! I don't know WHO joo think joo are! But nobody-and I mean NOVONE-vill surpass me in beer chugging! Get it?! Got it!? Good!

TayZay:*trying to unclog my half-deaf ear canal*see ya next chapter, guys...watch me beat the shit outta Prussia! That'll be fun, huh?! :D

Prussia:HA! Joo?! A girl! Beat me up?!*cracks up laughing*

TayZay:*grabs his nuts and squeezes as hard as I can*

Prussia:X.X

TayZay:*lets go, rears my leg back and knees him in his nether regions*suck my dick!

Prussia:*falls to the ground, grabbing his sore, throbbing nutsac*ow...

TayZay:well that was really fun n.n don't get mad, Prussia fangirls! I won't kill him, I love him too much for that! XD

America:*mumbles*some love

TayZay:oh Amer-i-ca~...*says it in a singsong voice*you and me, all night *.* lets do this!

Britain, Canada, China, Germany and Japan:0.0 what the fuck!?

TayZay:*laughing evilly*bye reviewers! Until next review!

(A/N:...the obsession...it's real...)


	7. Hi, everyone!

((chapters 23-25))

Chapter 23: Damn, They're Onto Me!  
TayZay:aww :( you don't HAVE to save Am, he's fine! Right, 'Merica?

America:*screaming is muffled by a towel wrapped around his mouth*

"So, which one one of you standing around is going to make some attempt to help America, hm?"

Others:*whistling casually like they've got something better to do*

Canada:don't worry, I'll save you bro!

TayZay:HA! Even Canada can't stop my fangirl fury!

Britain,France,Russia and China:who's Canada?

Canada:...*bows head in agony*just forget it...

TayZay:awww :0

"Oh crap poor America! Don't worry dude I'll get help. Lets see the wait is about... 3 weeks ok. And Canada me and my friend has a therapy that its England's fault your invisible. We think it may have been one of his spells gone wrong. Good theory, no? I mean I always remember Canada cause he's so cute and awes"

Canada:maybe there's some hope after all n.n

America:*hyperventilating, almost near tears*

TayZay:aww, c'mon, Am!*kneels beside him*am I really that terrifying?

America:*glares at me like "You know damn well I don't even have to answer that question"*

TayZay:I mean, you don't have to go out with me if you don't want to!*shrugs*i just wanted a guaranteed yes or no, not that bullshit "maybe"

America:o.o hmm hmm?! ("That's all?!")

TayZay:uh huh*smiles widely and pulls the towel off him*

America:so, I can go?

TayZay:yes or no?

America:pfft! No!

TayZay:...fine then*unties him and such*

America:*skips happily over the hills and far away*

TayZay:...*all sad now, kicking the chair across the room*

France:you're not a very good fangirl if you're just gonna let him go like that

TayZay:*shrugs and walks off...all sad*

Italy:aww don't be sad, Tay!*follows me for company*

(A/N:kinda sucky, I think...in reality, I would not have let America go*evil grin*)

Chapter 24: Just-No  
TayZay:I'm back...*still sad*

Aw, don't do the sad! There's got to be someone else you FANGIRL over, ja? Like for me, I have to have several because one is Iggy and everyone loves him so it's hard to get to him! So, I have :Iggy, Icey, Roma-chan and Francey-pants(I'm the only person in the fandom who overlooks the perv T,T) And then considering we're exactly alike, America is my favorite character, but in a big bro kinda way!"

TayZay:of course, there's always gonna be a Hetalia character that I'll fangirl over, besides Ammie..but he's in my top 5...

America:am I your top 1, though?

TayZay:...you used to be. Now you're the third

America:who the hell beat me?

TayZay:North Italy

America:-.-

"That being said: Alfred! Wanna come over and play Black Ops when you're done? I want to _"

America:hell yeah!*goes with you to play the game*

"Russia! The baltics work for you and have to do what you say.. so why didnt you have the three of them get rid of belarus for you?

Russia:*face lights up*that's an wonderful idea!*goes to find them*

TayZay:you know they don't stand a chance against her, right?

"Prussia! Of course you would win the drinking contest, but im the girl version of you therefore making me the winner!"

Prussia:LIES!

"TayZay! Give america a gift card to McDonalds, he'll want a date with you for sure then."

TayZay:yeah! :D thanks, reviewer!*runs to the nearest McDonald's*

"Romano! Oh Lovi Why don't you admit to liking Spain?"

Romano:because I do not! Damn...why do you insist on asking me questions that have obvious answers!?*crosses arms*I hate that damn Spaniard bastard...

Italy:why are you lying, Romano? =w=

Romano:I'LL KICK YOU ASS!

"Prussia! Whos vital regions have you not claimed yet?"

Prussia:yours! But I vill soon! Keeseeseesee!

Germany:-.- you've alvays disturbed me to zee core, brother...

"Everyone other than Prussia! Have you ever seen a pissed of, drunk, male prussian? 'cause thats going to be the result of our drinking contest!"

Germany:yes. I am sad to say zhat I've seen zhat already..

Italy:no! But that actually sounds hilarious! n.n I'd like to see that, ve

Japan:that sounds terrifying*sweat-drop*

Britain:no...would I want to?

France:I wonder what that could lead to~ ohohoho~

Britain:say that one more time, you bloody French frog, I dare you!

Canada:0.0

China:I don't really care for all of that*shrugs*

Russia:a pissed off Prussian man?*smiles*I would love to see that...kolkolkol...

Everyone else:DON'T DO IT, PRUSSIA!

(A/N:so, the Nordics are now up for question as well! As are the Central Powers, Baltic States, and of course the Axis and Allies-all that jazz! So have at it :] and thanks for asking me a question, too :D)

Chapter 25: YEAH, BABY, YEAH!  
TayZay:40 reviews, say whaaaaa!*squeals and jumps up and down excitedly, taking bites of my Pop•Tart*ok, ok, ok!*giggling all excitedly*this is the first time I've ever gotten more than 3 reviews!*squeals again*sorry n.n here's the first question!

"I have a question for Finland! Finny: Who takes care of your Santa letters? Also, is being Santa stressful? "

Finland:vhaat! No vay, being Santa is really fun :D and Sve (Sweden) helps me out of course :3

TayZay:hey, Greasy Face! You've finally been asked a question! :D

"Also, a question for Greece! Greece: can I have a kitty？*･ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･ﾟ･"

Greece:...only if I can have one in return...

TayZay:she may have asked for a kitty because she doesn't have one?*shrugs*

Greece:...you can still have one anyway*holds out a fluffy kitten with big hazel eyes and white fur with tiny brown spots*his name is Fluffikens. He just turned 4 months*gives a small smile*take good care of him

TayZay:ooh, Greasy Face! Can I have a kitten too?

Greece:no, you terrify me

TayZay:oh :(

"Lastly, a question for Romano. Lovino: Would you stop cursing for a day if I gave you a tomato? Or, like, ten tomatoes?"

Romano:if you gave me one, FUCK no! But TEN?! FUCK YEAH!

TayZay:you're cussing already, Roma

Romano:SHIT!

TayZay:thanks for the 40th reviews! Actually, thanks for the reviews period :3

(A/N:Oh my GOD, has anyone started watching Hetalia:Beautiful World? AHHHH! It's so beautiful, hence Beautiful World! I personally don't watch the subbed because I love the accents and the voice actors they chose for the English dubbed, but I'll watch the new season in BOTH! YEAH!)


	8. Don't fall asleep now! Here's some more!

((Chapters 26-28))

Chapter 26: Sweet Mother Of Uranus!  
TayZay and America:*exchange glances*

"Hey, TayZay, since America ran away, who you gonna tie up next? :D"

America:no one...? Hopefully...?

TayZay:y'know, I've been wondering that myself

America:what?! 0.0

TayZay:*glances over at Denmark*...

America:don't do it,Tay! You're better than that!

TayZay:probably sexy Denny over there*devious plotting fangirl grin*

America:cmon X( you never have to stoop so low!

TayZay:*looks around the room at each Hetalia character-yea, even the girls*I want Japan

Japan:*looks up*

TayZay:*looks around for Taiwan*sweet! Now's my chance!*runs towards him*

Japan:*fully turns around*

TayZay:*hugs him, arms wrapped firmly around him*hi Japan...*trying to keep my voice as nonchalant, casual and innocent as possible*

Japan:konichiwa*smiles, then looks to America*

America:*waves his fingers across his neck in a canceling gesture-motion as he shakes his head frantically*

Japan:?

TayZay:kolkolkolkol...

Estonia,Latvia and Lithuania:not you too!

"Nordics! So.. is this a group relationship that is anything like the bad touch trio or is it just friends?"

Norway:I'm thinking it's just friends

Iceland:just friends

Finland:just friends

Sweden:friends...

Denmark:this is OUR bad touch trio!

Prussia:get out! ò.ó

TayZay:XD

"Finland! Can I help you with being santa this year?"

Finland:yeah! :D the more help the better, right? n.n

"Germany! Loosen up a little! You should be happy to have so much awesome around you all the time!"

Germany:*shrugs slowly*eh...

Italy:she's right, Germany*lightly tugs on his sleeve*loosen up, ve?

Germany:T.T nien

"Romano! Since you 'hate' Spain so much, how about you come hang out with me and my male self for the night?"

Romano:sure, why not?

TayZay:yaoi, maybe? Mayyybee?

France:ohohoho~

TayZay:dammit, France! We don't always need your one cent! ò.ó

"TayZay! Yes I've started watching it, but it's disappointing that mein male self has not shown his awesome self in it yet, agreed?"

TayZay:very much agreed! Don't worry, you-he-should show up soon, yes?

Russia:da

TayZay:..."da"...?

Russia:n.n

TayZay:*wipes sweat from my forehead*phew =.=

"Baltics! Try giving Russia vodka, it'll make him want to be nicer to get more!"

Lithuania:yeah! That'll make him go away sooner!

TayZay:she said it'll make him be nicer to you, not go away. Give him sunflowers whenever he kolkolkol's, alright?

Latvia:yes! Thanks! :)

Estonia:and I'll go make some tea*walks out of the room*

TayZay:-.-

"Prussia! You seem to have a pretty big mouth, but its the size of something else that we all want to know..."

Prussia:*smirks*that's for me to know and you to find out~

Hungary:0.0 ! *grips her frying pan handle even tighter*

TayZay:*faints*

"Sweden! you're married to Finland correct? Therefore you are married to Santa. If you are married to Santa then you are Mrs. Clause. If that's the case why do you call Finland your wife?"

Sweden:...because I'm dominant

Finland:*blushes*stop it,Sve...

TayZay:YAOI!*nosebleed*

Italy:wuah!*frantically runs to get me a tissue*

TayZay:get me seven! -.-'

"England! So.. are you with America or France?"

Britain:America. Hands down, no questions asked*mumbles*I hate that French frog

TayZay:*giggles with my hand over my nose*

"France! Its fun to see a DRUNK Prussian, an angry drunk Prussian is ten times more interesting."

France:oui, oui~ that I can already agree on

Italy:*hands me a ton of tissue*

TayZay:I only said seven, this is like two dozen... -.-

Italy:but you always bleed pretty badly when things like these occur, ve

TayZay:*blushes*just stop talking, Italy...

Italy:=w= okey dokey!

TayZay:'preciate it

America:*laughs*you sound nasally

TayZay:and you laugh like a fucking donkey*socks him in the arm*

America:ow! X( hey!

TayZay:hey, anybody seen Japan?

Japan:hai! I'm here!

TayZay:*narrows eyes slyly*good~...I need to talk to you later..

Japan:okay*walks off*

TayZay:*glances down*{that ass...}*grabs Italy and pulls him into my lap, still holding the tissue up under my nose*

Italy:?*shrugs and chooses to space out again*

TayZay:*signature fangirl smirk*

(A/N:Reviews are a beautiful thing...almost as beautiful as Hetalia's 2013 animation. No, I take that back. It's a perfect tie! :D)

Chapter 27: We Gotta Protect Everyone!  
TayZay:hey! :(

"Japan... Methinks you better start running away from TayZay...

...Don't say I didn't warn you...

n.n Have nice day."

Japan:*eyes widen slightly*why...?

America:dude, if you're gonna run, ya better do it now-and fast

Japan:*discreetly power walks*

"TayZay! well. there would be yaoi involved...

Hungary! calm down girly... No need to bring out the frying pan o.o"

TayZay:AHHHH YAOI!

Prussia:what? 0.0

Hungary:*faints*

TayZay:XD

Prussia:vhat the fuck iz zhis?!

"Prussia! Going back a bit.. You said you had claimed everyone's vital regions other than mine... does that include Liechtenstein? 'cause that could cause some problems with a certain gun loving neutral country..."

Prussia:vhat, no vay! Zhats just disgusting! She's a little girl! I don't take vital regions from little girls -.- anyone but zhat...and Swissy does not scare me!*smiles triumphantly with his hands on his hips*

"Switzerland! Remember that picnic you had with your sister in the movie? Did the sandwich really taste like sandwich?"

Switzerland:uh...yeah. I don't what else it would've tasted like...*raises an eyebrow*

"Spain! You don't mind if we borrow Roma for the night do you?"

Spain:no, of course not n.n have fun!

"Russia! who are YOU with?"

Russia:I'm not sure...TayZay n.n*wraps an arm around my shoulders*

TayZay:*eyes widen*um..I think I hear America calling! See ya!*tries to get away*

Russia:*doesn't loosen his grip*

TayZay:0.0 RuRu?!*eventually stops fighting it*y'know what, I'm just gonna be glad any Hetalia guy's holding me at this point...-.-"*sighs and leans against him*is this my life...?

Russia:don't be sad. It's not so bad being with me, da?

TayZay:*blushes*no...not really

Belarus:*stabs me in the back*

TayZay:ow! Ò.Ó you really stabbed me! You fucking WHORE!*attacks her*

Britain:0.0*frantically opens up the fanfiction tab and scans for the next review*u-uh, the next one says-

"China! What would you do if i stole panda?"

China:*holds him close*please don't do that, aru! X(

Belarus:GET THIS CRAZY GIRL OFF OF ME!

Russia:is fun to watch, da?

France:girl fight...? Oh, oui~

TayZay:*immediately stops fighting*-.-

France:aww :/

Belarus:pervert*storms off, dragging Russia off with her*

TayZay:RuRu! :0 *tries to help him*

Russia:*looks at me with pleading eyes*

TayZay:*grabs his wrists and pulls* .GO!*pulls him with all my might*

Belarus:*keeps walking, thinking she's still got him, but is only dragging his trench coat around*

Russia:thanks

TayZay:*crushed underneath him*no problem...X.X

(A/N:I love you guys so much! :D)

Chapter 28: Oy Vey!  
TayZay:the amount of reviews I get in just a few hours is CRAZY! But I love it! n.n okay! So here's one of the many questions!

"Better work hard for those tomatoes, Roma ;) Um, Japan, are you okay there, Asian-dude? Just checking, ya know... Heeeeeey, France? Can I have a hug without you doing something pervy? That would be cool _ if you do something pervy, just know that I took Judo... Also, England, you've forgiven America for the Revolutionary war, right?"

Japan:I'm just fine...*double sweat-drop*

France:sure, mon ami~...

TayZay:*mouths "Don't fall for it"*

France:*hugs you anyways*

Britain:well, I can only half forgive America, y'know?

TayZay:no, we don't

Britain:I was talking to reviewer not you

TayZay:OH!

Britain:*narrows eyes at me*

TayZay:..next says...

"TayZay! You update really fast, its almost as awesome as me!"

TayZay:thanks! I do what I can to please the readers :3

"Prussia! Spain agreed, tonight we get to claim Romano's vital regions!"

Prussia:YES!*evil grin*

"France! Have you ever tried going a day without being a pervert?"

France:I'm not the type to lie-

TayZay:you just did

France:...so no, I haven't ever had a day where I wasn't a pervert

TayZay:*mumbles*pervert

"Finland! How do you know what to give everyone for Christmas?"

Finland:I observe closely n.n plus it's not that hard to figure out. If you've been around for a while, it's pretty basic guessing, I suppose =)

"Sweden! What would you do if France tried to steal Finland from you?"

Sweden:that wouldn't happen...

France:...*slow blink*you don't know that...

TayZay:I.I um, Swedish Fish? If Francey Pants is giving you a threatening stare, you should probably start protecting Finny with your life, yeah?

Russia:da

TayZay:I WON'T SAY IT THIS TIME

Russia:...da

TayZay:da! n.n ò.ó goddammit, Russia!

"China! Will you cook for me?"

China:of course! n.n

"Italy! This has always confused me... how do you manage to do everything with your eyes closed?"

Italy:*sitting in my lap*practice makes perfect, ve? =w=

TayZay:*holding onto him, hugging him from behind*ve! =w=

Germany:zee Italian vays are contagious, aren't they? -.-

"Russia! Why did you jump out of the plane?"

Russia:I felt like it...n.n

Others:-.-

"Belarus! Why do you want Russia?"

Belarus:I like a dominating man~*blushes*

TayZay:slow down there, ya fuckin' masochist! O.O

"Ukraine! Don't worry, i have the same problem as you *has awesomely big boobs*"

TayZay and France:*lean in and stare*

TayZay:sorry, I had to*looks away*a bisexual like me, having small boobs, I'm easily interested in big tits...

France:*still staring*

TayZay:*doing what I can not to, so decides to stare at Ukraine's instead to make you feel less awkward*

Ukraine:well, I'm glad I'm not the only one out there with boobies like these...

"America and England! Did you ever make up over the revolutionary war?"

Britain:eh...*so-so gesture*

America:more or less...

Both:sure T.T

"Baltics! How would you like to come work for me instead of Russia?"

Latvia:that depends...are you nice?

Lithuania:and not so threatening?

Estonia:and do you like tea?

TayZay:aww..Estonia, you need to go somewhere else with that -.-"

"Nordics! Who are all of you with?"

Denmark:I'm with Norway!*throws an arm around him*n.n

Norway:no he's not*pushes his arm off*

Sweden:F'nland's m' wife...*pulls him close*

Finland:*has momentary bags under his eyes*yeah, that's me...

"Austria! Who is your favorite composer?"

Austria:Beethoven, who else?

TayZay:don't be a douchbag*glares at him*

"Hungary! If your frying an just so happened to disappear on day, what would you hit Prussia and France with?"

Hungary:an extra large dildo! XD

TayZay:better yet, hit 'em with America's giant-

Hungary:a-and the next question says...!

"Canada! My poor birdie has been forgotten again! Don't worry, the awesome me will make sure you're getting mentioned!"

Canada:*smiles shyly*

Greece:who's Canada?

TayZay:go to sleep, Greasy Face

Greece:*falls back asleep*

America:hey, Tay! Can you stop try'na talk about my big-

China:next asks-

"Everyone! What is something that annoys you about anyone?"

All:*groan and exchange glares with each other*

TayZay:we'll have to get back to you on that next chapter, 'cause that question is actually gonna need its own chapter o.o but lemme tell you guys about Ammie's amazingly long, fat co-

America:SHUT UP!*blushes angrily*

TayZay:...I was actually gonna say corn stock :| don't flatter yourself, ya nasty...

(A/N:Naw, I really was about to talk about America's Florida XD but something told me "Naw, better not")


	9. Have fun reading this

((The big one. Chapters 29-33))

Chapter 29: AHA!  
TayZay:don't worry, bra, we're gonna save your question for last, 'cause we gotta looooootttttta issues with each other! Anyways, here's the other questions!

"Belarus, you realize you're now dragging around a trench coat, right?

And TayZay, how are you still alive?"

Belarus:*obsessively inhaling the scent of Russia from his trench coat*

TayZay:trust me, she knows -.- and how am I still alive? 'Cause I'm...I don't know, really. Probably 'cause I joined forces with RuRu*grins widely*I never thought I'd say that, but damn, am I glad I'm saying it now! He can save my ass whenever!

"Wait, IS she still alive?"

TayZay:alive and well*places hands on hips in a heroic stance*

"Maybe... *poke*"

TayZay:please no pokies n.n' and now! Here we are with the big-time, million dollar question!

"Everyone! What is something that annoys you about anyone?"

America:Britain's horrible-ass cooking

Austria:cocky attitudes

Belarus:being ignored by the one I love :,(

Belgium:nothing, really...

Britain:vanity and obnoxious laughing*side-glances at America*

Canada:people who really believe that I don't exist, and others mistaking me for America

China:Russia-everything about him!

Denmark:Norway hiding my beer :(

Egypt:*shrugs*

Estonia:*mumbles*

Finland:rude and inconsiderate people...

France:people who don't think I'm sexy :(

Germany:slacking idiots -.-

Greece:animal abusers..and Turkey

Holy Roman Empire:the enemy taking me away from my love

Hong Kong:China's persistence

Hungary:Prussia's idiocy

Iceland:I'm not sure, really*shrugs*

Italy:*spacing out*

Japan:...I don't know...sorry...

Korea:Gangnam style, and how I didn't get any credit

TayZay:you obviously are, dice it originated from you

Korea:...shut up!

Latvia:when people don't listen to me..

Liechtenstein: when Brother doesn't have time to play...

Girls:AWWW!

Lithuania:Poland at times

Netherlands:...everything

Norway:Denmark. That's it, just Denmark

Poland:TayZay! I don't know why, I just, like, don't like her, okay?!

Prussia:unawesome people!

Romania:those who can resist the vampire spell

Romano:bastards

Rome:n.n

TayZay:ROME! X3 I LOVE YOU

Russia:those who don't want to become one with Russia

Scotland:those stupid fairies...

Sealand:that jerk of jerks, England!

Seychelles:?

Spain:¿en todo? Nada n.n

Sweden:...

Switzerland:everyone! No one! Some people, most people!*leans back in chair, glaring at the wall*anybody who gets in my way

TayZay:aww, Swiss Cheese :(

Taiwan:TayZay! SHE CAN'T HAVE JAPAN!

TayZay:soo ya mad...

Turkey:Greece-enough has been said

Ukraine:gold diggers

Vietnam:anything or anyone that's affiliated with war

TayZay:well cool! Ok, so something that annoys me about anyone is arrogance, ignorance, no sense of maturity, bullying, and much more!

(A/N:I knocked the fuck out while writing this -.- my bad...but here it is!)

Chapter 30: Just Your Everyday Chaos  
TayZay:oh boy...I woke up early on a Saturday -.- motherfucking A

America:are you mad?

TayZay:shut the fuck up

America:0.0 you can't stay mad at me forever-you love me! :D

TayZay:*throws a toy kunai at him*

America:OW! Why did that actually hurt a little?!

TayZay:*plops into the couch*first one..

"First of all I have four friggin questions

1. Japan, do you LOVE Taiwan?"

Japan:um, I can't say I rearry rove anybody rike that

TayZay:...can you come over here so I can hug you?*holds out arms*

Japan:...*blinks*

TayZay:I won't rape you, I promise

Japan:*walks over to me*

TayZay:not right now, anyways

Japan:*stops walking and glares at me*

TayZay:*smirks sleepily*

"2. Prussia, do you LOVE Hungary?"

Prussia:0.0 vhat are joo asking me?!

TayZay:if you LOVE HunHun

Prussia:no!*slight blush*I'm too awesome for her!

TayZay:LOVE HER, DAMMIT

Hungary:o.o

"3. Hungary, whatcha think about GerIta"

Hungary:*a huge grin spreads across her face with a blush*my god...

TayZay:that's what I'm saying!*sitting on Prussia's back, pushing his head down so his face is harshly pressed against the carpet*

"4. China, do you really have a scar on you friggin back?"

China:yes, aru!*takes his shirt off*

TayZay:*immediately runs to him and tackles him*CHINA! TAKE IT ALL OFF! X3

China:get off me, aru!

Japan, Prussia, America and Hungary:...*take one giant step back*

"(P.S: Taiwan, Japan's friggin mine)"

Taiwan:*grabs Japan from behind and covers his eyes*no! He's mine! Back off, all of you! That ESPECIALLY includes you, TayZay!

TayZay:*clinging to China*he's mine too, bitch! You wanna go?!

Taiwan:bring it! I'll beat your ass!

TayZay:HA! Bitch, please!

Japan:*the back of his head is being pressed against Taiwan's boobs, so he can't really complain right now*

"Well, there's a mistake there, with the answer to 'did you forgive britain for raping and killing Joan of Arc' since, the brits did nothing, it was the french who set her on fire for wearing trousers. You can read all about it in "1000 years of annoying the French" :)"

TayZay:*kicking Taiwan's hair with one foot, holding China with one arm and Japan with the other*ah! Thank you! See, I didn't start paying attention to world history class until I started watching Hetalia!

Characters:YEAH!

Britain:regardless I still hate you n.n

France:and I'll get you some day-by surprise! Ohohohoho~

TayZay:*running off with Japan as China*SURPRISE BUTTSECKS! HAHAAAAAA!

Others:-.-

Belgium:she needs a doctor

Others:yeah, she does T.T

"I sense there's gonna full blown fight btwn TayZay and Tiwan over Japan in the future..."

TayZay:*giggles like a deranged fangirl*what fight! I got him now!*gripping China and Japan like they're the last box of cookies n cream Pop•Tarts*

Japan:*being smushed against my boob*...*pretty much at peace right now*

China:*trying to push away from me*stop! Let go of me, aru! Please!

TayZay:no way, you're too cute! X3

(A/N:yay, I'm past the 50 mark with reviews! You can see I've gotten over my cranky morning mood pretty fast...anyways, hope you're enjoying our chaos so far! :D there's more of that to come! God, I love you guys so damn MUCH! You're AWESOME!)

Chapter 31: Seems Long To Me(that's what she said)  
TayZay:*lurking around in Britain's basement, up to no good*hey guys (whispering) I have to stay quiet so Bri-Bri won't figure me out*giggles*ok, so here's the first new review for this chapter

"Well, France, I'm one of the people on that list!"

France:*gasps*sacre bleu!

TayZay:HA! Told you you weren't sexy! Well...actually, you are in the new season *.* everyone is! I love it*fangirling and fangasming all over the place*

Norway:get the sleeping bag and rope -.- now

Denmark:o.o*rushes to get it*

"I has question. Or more then one, ok Canada which is better: pancakes or waffles. Answer: waffles cause they got built in syrup cups. America: Get a life bro. Nuff said. Russia: I think your epic. Plus I'm half Russian. Oh and another for Canada: since you have invisibility powers can you see flying mint bunny? I mean I can. Ok we'll I have to go visit Cuba now byes"

Canada:you didn't even let me answer the question :(

America:dude! Why would you say that*crosses arms*I already have a life, being a hero and all!

Russia:thanks. I think you're epic too n.n and that's great that you're half Russian, da?

Canada:"flying mint bunny"? I don't know who or what that is..sorry*little pouty lip*

Cuba:yay! :D

TayZay:well damn*moving some bottles*

China:what are you doing, aru!

TayZay:shh! Damn, ChiChi! I'm trying to look for a love potion*wide grin*

America:for who?

TayZay:*looks back at him with a sly smirk*

America:0.0 oh shit

"TayZay! Don't worry, i'm used to stares, i have double d's that are completely natural so its hard for people not to stare. ((btw i'm bi to so dont worry about awkwardness of a girl staring))"

TayZay:yay, a bi reviewer! That's so awesome :3 since its not awkward for you, I suppose it's okay for me to say that being Prussia's female counterpart, you're hot! n.n and I bet you're just as hot in reality, too

France:ohohoho~

TayZay:n.n*roughly elbows him in the ribs*

France:ow! X(

TayZay:next question n.n

"Prussia! If my boobs are this big, then you must be pretty big too huh..."

Prussia:joo already know!*evil grin*

Germany:*sighs and shakes his head*I'm just in a room full of perverts...

TayZay:oh, you know you love us! :D

"Japan! Can i have a hug? I promise not to be a pervert... this time..."

TayZay:*too busy searching for a love potion to stop him*

Japan:uh, "this time"?...okay*hugs you*

TayZay:he's so fucking huggable, it's amazing!*takes the time out to glomp him*

Japan:o.o

"Holy Roman Empire and Germany! What do you love most about Italy?"

Holy Roman Empire:everything! She's so beautiful, I can't bear to choose just one quality!*smiles and sighs of infatuation*

Germany:*blushes slightly*vhat I like-

TayZay:LOVE, DAMMIT

Germany:ò.ó vhat I like most about Italy is that he-

Holy Roman Empire:my Italy's a girl! How dare you call her a "he"!

Germany:...vhat I like most about Italy is that he-

Holy Roman Empire:she!

Germany:SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!

Holy Roman Empire:*hides in a corner, scared shitless*

Germany:*glares*vhat I like most about Italy is zhat he'll always try to get somevone to smile, even vhen zhey are not happy!

TayZay:aww...

Holy Roman Empire:Germany!

Germany:VHAT

Holy Roman Empire:...she!*runs off*

Germany:*chases after him*

TayZay:XD

"Sealand! Whats your population?"

Sealand:I'm really glad you asked! =) my population is currently at 27!

TayZay:*cough*4!*cough*accordingto Wikipedia!*cough*

Sealand:*stare*

TayZay:sorry, SeaSea!*clears throat*darn that nasty cough

Others:-.-

"America and Russia! How is your relationship going since the cold war?"

America:dude, Russia's a fucking weirdo!

Russia:what was that?*towering over him*

America:*crosses arms*you heard me

Russia:...

America:*cowards down*I am so sorry...

TayZay:aww :( don't intimidate my future husband, RuRu!

China:you need to make up your mind already, aru*raises an eyebrow*

"Belarus! I heard America is pretty dominant..."

Belarus:not more dominant than my big brother

TayZay:how would you know?

Belarus:how would you know?

Both:...

America and Russia:how would either of you know?! 0.0

"Turkey and Greece! You both like Japan.. and Japan likes both of you, so... why not make up and share Japan?"

Turkey and Greece:NEVER

TayZay:*grabs Japan*I'll rape him if you don't make up!

Japan:what?!*scared*

Turkey:no!

Greece:don't do that!*looks to Turkey*make up?

Turkey:deal!

Both:*shake on it*

TayZay:look at how much you guys care! n.n so sweet!*kisses Japan's cheek before lightly pushing him to those two*go on kid =)

"France! Are you dominant or submissive?"

France:ohohoho~, well, I'm glad you asked*smiles*I am in fact-

TayZay:SUBMIIISIIIIVE!

France:hey! Stay in your own lane!*pouty lip*I'm dominant*triumphant smile*

TayZay and America:PSYCH!

"Canada! Where did you get Kumajiro?"

Canada:Antarctica gave him to me*smiles cutely*

TayZay:she exists?

"Hungary! Can i join the yaoi fanclub? I have many pictures to offer if i can join..."

Hungary:*squeals*yes! Come join-and bring zee pictures vith joo! :D

TayZay:thanks for the questions!*picks up the vile*hey America...want a drink?

(A/N:hehe...This is reeealllly fun...)

Chapter 32: Well, Fuck  
TayZay:female Prussia, you are awesome n.n

"Belarus! Actually America is more dominant than Russia, i have pictures to prove it! Even if they were drunk when i happened, it still happened..."

Belarus:*glares*I still don't wanna believe it

TayZay:I wanna see the pictures! :3 and yeah,Bela, he's dominant*looks to America*how's that drink tasting?

America:tasting good. I mean, it's not coffee or soda, but it's alright

TayZay:good to hear...*sits in his lap*

America:what are you doing? -.-

TayZay:makin' a move..you're all right with that since you're in love with me, right?

America:uh...what? Look...*tries to scoot out from under me, not successful*I don't really feel you like that...*iffy*

TayZay:what are you saying?!*checks the label:"Friend Zone Potion"*ò.ó oh for the love of SHIT!*"NO" meme*

"Japan! Yay! Hug! *is at perfect height to squish japan's face into boobs*"

Japan:*sighs of content*

TayZay:*gets off America's lap and continues my search*well, you're just having a grand old time, huh JJ? -.-

"France! Riiight, yo're totally dominant..."

France:I am :( why does no one believe me?

TayZay:*hears Britain coming*shit. Russia, protect me!*hides underneath his trench coat*

Russia:huh? What's wrong?

"Turkey and Greece! No that you've made up, seal it with a kiss! *gets camera ready*"

Turkey and Greece:keep dreaming -.-

"Hangary! Yay! Here are the pictures"

Hungary:*squeals with excitement and looks at them*hell yes...

"Switzerland! If your always neutral doesn't that put you on the side of neutrality, making you not neutral?"

Switzerland:*raises an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly*?

"Prussia! German beer or American beer?"

Prussia:German beer, because it's AWESOME-like me n.n

"Canada! Here's some totally not alcoholic maple syrup and pancakes, you should eat them now!"

Canada:oh ok thanks*takes some*(obviously not hearing the first part of the sentence)

Prussia:*evil grin*kesesese

"Russia! Whats the most... interesting thing you've ever done?"

Russia:...any activity relating to snow n.n and war...except the Cold War...

"Poland!Why do you dress like a girl?"

Poland:*shrugs*I don't feel comfortable dressing as a boy, I guess...people say I already look and act like a girl, might as well complete the set

TayZay:aww*pats his back*well I think you have the potential of being a hot guy

Poland:really...?

TayZay:someday n.n

"Gemany! Seriously, have a beer and loosen up! Have fun bro!"

Germany:vell..I suppose vone beer vouldn't hurt...*chugs it, then slams it down on the table*I vant more

TayZay:alright Germ! XD

"Everyone! If there was a zombie apocalypse, what order would everyone die in and who would survive other than my awesome self?"

All:TayZay would die

TayZay:what the fuck is wrong with all of you?! :0

America:first off, you're a girl. Secondly, you're weak. Third, you'd just stand there crying out "Help! America! I need you my hero!"

TayZay:*socks him in his ignorant-ass face*SUCK MY FUCKING DICK, BITCH Ò.Ó

Others:0.0

TayZay:if I needed help during a zombie apocalypse, I'd actually call for someone who's worth my fucking time, like Russia or Germany or Britain-anybody who could, gee, I dunno, ACTUALLY save me in a real apocalypse! All you do is play COD and Black Ops, you don't HAVE what it takes!*glares at him*

America:*jaw dropped, gaping at me*

Japan:*rushes over to me*breathe in

TayZay:*inhales deeply*

Japan:breathe out

TayZay:*exhales quietly*

Japan:...better?

TayZay:*smiling*...no*scowls*

(A/N:MY BIRTHDAY'S IN 9 DAYS! I'LL BE 17 SOON! :D)

Chapter 33: Hell Yeah!  
TayZay:hello again! Here we go! :D

"TayZay! I know i am, thanks for embracing it with me! Oh and Happy almost birthday! Btw cheer up, America is just an idiot"

TayZay:thanks bro =) and yeah, I know this now n.n

"America! Careful what you say, I'm a girl and I will kick your ass faster that England forgets Canada!"

America:0.0 hey!

Britain:who's Canada?

Canada:*quietly*I'm right here

TayZay:aww! Do you want a hug?

Canada:yeah :(

TayZay:*hugs him*{fuck America, I have Canada now!}

Canada:um...why do I feel like I just stepped into a trap?

America:'cause ya did. It happens

"Everyone! TayZay would survive with me because if she ever needed help I would show up and actually save her, while all of you would be bickering over who would be the leader."

TayZay:aww!*puts a hand over my mouth to keep from smiling too big*you're amazing!*hugs you*fuck you, America, you're not the real hero!*flips him off*:P*still hugging you*

America:*shrugs*

Hungary:seriously America you're a dick sometimes -.-

Prussia:I'd vatch out, girl me! You might've just earned yourself a fangirl...

"Belarus! Just try one date with someone other than Russia, you might find someone that is actually as dominant as you want!"

Belarus:like who? :(

Lithuania:*quietly*like me..

Belarus:*turns around*did you say something?

Lithuania:yeah...*looks up at her*I said like me!*grabs her, dips her and kisses her*

TayZay:ohhhhhhhhhh! :D

Belarus:*wraps arms around his neck and kisses him back*

Russia:I guess she just needed some love, da?

TayZay:da! :D*throws arm around Russia's shoulders*

"TayZay! Check the top shelf, thats where i would put a love potion."

America:SHIT X(

TayZay:omigod, thanks!*runs to te top shelf*Russia, you're tall! Help me up?

Russia:ok n.n*lifts me up on his shoulders*

America:WHY?! DX

"Russia! Do you miss living with Ukraine?"

Russia:yeah, I do..*sighs*she was always nice to me, and even when I'd offer to help her earn money, she'd insist on doing it herself*lifts me up a bit higher*

TayZay:got it!

Russia:*sets me down*

TayZay:oh, Ammie~*looks around*where'd he go?*pouty lip*

Italy:he went over the hills and far away, like always =w=

TayZay:*runs off*

Britain:*snickers*wait, my potion!*chases after me*

"Canada! Enjoy those pancakes *innocent smile*"

Canada:sure am n.n the syrup tastes a little funny, though...

"Baltics!I forgot, you were considering working for me! Yes I am nicer, not as threatening as Russia, and i guess tea is okay ((i fucking love tea!)) So will you work for me?"

Latvia:yes! We will definitely work for you! :D

Estonia:I'll go make some tea for celebration n.n*walks to the kitchen*

Lithuania:*too busy making out with Belarus*

Latvia:0.0 n.n I'm sure Lithie will join too

"Estonia! Why do you always run off to make tea?"

Estonia:*comes back with tea*sorry, I didn't hear you, I was making tea. You were saying?

TayZay:*comes back, dragging an unconscious America by his shirt collar*her point exactly n.n

Estonia:it's mostly to avoid Russia's scary forces

"Germany! Thats more like it! *gives more beer*"

Germany:*takes more and chugs it*

Italy and Japan:*cheering him on*

"Prussia! Where's gilbird?"

Prussia:I don't know :( I'll look for him later, zhough

"Everyone! Who do you hate other than TayZay?"

TayZay:ouch -.-

Britain:*comes back after giving up on chasing me*definitely France

France:Britain

Greece:Turkey

Turkey:Greece

China:TayZay

TayZay:she said BESIDES me, you bitch! ò.ó *pouring the potion down America's throat*

America:*in half-consciousness*Russia...

Russia:America

Romano:the tomato bastard and that Spaniard

Hungary:Prussia-not his girl counterpart though n.n

Prussia:you love me, don't lie! And Austria for me, because he is not awesome

Iceland:*shrugs*

Finland:Prussia

Norway:Denmark

Denmark:America

Germany:America, France, Romano...did I miss anyvone? Oh, and Austria

Austria:that demon douche, Prussia!

Baltics:Russia

Belarus and Taiwan:TayZay

TayZay:I will kick the next person's ass who mentions my name •.•

America:*springs back to life*I don't hate you, Tay, I love you~!

TayZay:*smacks a hand over my mouth to hide my ridiculously huge grin*I love you too, America! Ahh!*glomps him*X3 magic is a beautiful thing!

America:*hugging me back*

"America...You better watch what you say...

*Starts plotting your doom*

Psst, everyone. Here's some rope in case TayZay goes crazy again.

Oh, yeah Happy Birthday TayZay! Here, have Cookiesn'Creme Poptart!"

America:I'm sorry for whatever I said

TayZay:I don't give a fuck anymore, baby, come here!*grabs his face and kisses him*

Britain:*covers Sealand's eyes*

Switzerland:*covers Liechtenstein's eyes*

Japan, China and Denmark:*start taking up rope just in case*

TayZay:*pulls away*ooh, Pop•Tarts!*accepts them happily*thanks!*sets them down and continues to kiss America*

Hungary:how long does zhat potion last?

Britain:another 20 minutes

Hungary:oh •.• you better start running in 20 minutes

Britain:n.n...I know

(A/N:whee! This is going great! Thanks for all your ongoing support, guys! :D)


	10. Can't believe I wrote all of this!

((Chapters 34-40))

Chapter 34: I FEEL GOOD(du nu nu nu nu nu nu nu)  
TayZay:60 REVIEWS, MUDA FUCKA! YYYEAAAHHHH! Hey! I feel good, du nu nu nu nu nu nu! I knew that I would, now! I feel good! Du nuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuh! I knew that I would now! So good! Dunn dunn! So good! Dun! I got you! Dun dun dun dun!*dancing (spazzing) around*

Japan:I am concerned for your health...

"America, apology accepted. Still plotting your doom, though. Along with the rest of the world.

:D

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rosepetal: Hungary, can I borrow your frying pan for a sec? I think I'm gonna need it..."

Hungary:um...joo can use my backup*hands it to you*

Prussia:vhy vould joo carry a backup frying pan?!

Hungary:to deal with clucks like you

TayZay:*busts out laughing*you said cluck! That's so fucking awesome! XD

"TayZay!Thanks Girlie! I'm always here for the few times you'll need someone to save you!"

TayZay:I swear you're the awesomest person I've ever known*blushes*

Prussia:awesomest isn't a vord! Even I know zhat!

TayZay:autocorrect didn't say otherwise -.-

Prussia:*rolls his eyes*vhatever! I am zhe awesomest!

"Prussia! Pfft what are you talking about i already have fans, I am the awesome fem!Prussia!"

Prussia:I mean she'll be on you like she's on America

TayZay:*sitting in America's lap, making out with him for the time being*

Prussia:-.-'

"Russia! *points to Belarus and Lithuania* you're welcome"

Russia:*looks over*thank you n.n so TayZay...

TayZay:*holds a finger up, indicating for him to wait 'cause I'm "busy"*

Russia:...oh..

"Britain! Why did you have a love potion in the first place?..."

Italy:that's what I'M wondering, too, ve!

Britain:...that's for personal reasons...that I probably will never tell anyone about

TayZay:*pulls away from America momentarily*how long does this last? An hour? A week? A year, maybe? :D

Britain:you've got 10 more minutes

TayZay:I'll use these 10 minutes wisely!*grabs America and pulls him away*we're gonna go do the deed

Others:0.o oh...

"Lithuania! I knew you would do something like that eventually, Good job!"

Lithuania:*has kiss marks all over his face*yeah...~

"Baltics! Cool, you will love working for me! First things first, who wants to help me set up for party?"

Latvia:I'll help :D

Estonia:I'll make the tea

Lithuania:*making out with Belarus againI

Latvia:he'll get back to you -.-"

"TayZay! Sorry I know it was cruel to say other than you, but knowing them they all would have said it otherwise..."

Hungary:I'm sure if she were here, she would understand

Britain:who has sex for 10 minutes? -.-

Seychelles:people who keep hold of a 20-minute lasting love potion

Britain:oh shut up, no one asked you

Seychelles:*socks the shit out of him*

Hungary:0.0

"France! What would i have to do to get you to eat Englands cooking?"

France:*raises an eyebrow and grins slyly*I MIGHT eat Britain's food...after you make love to me~

Prussia:fuck off, she's mine!

TayZay:*pokes head in*actually, she's mine once I'm done with America

Italy:what about me, ve?

TayZay:you have Germ :D

Prussia:joo don't love the Asians anymore?!

TayZay:of course I do! But even fem!Prussia tops them by now n.n

China:that hurt, aru :(

TayZay:don't feel bad :3 you can invade my vital regions any time you want~*gyrates playfully*

China:no thank you, aru -.-

TayZay:you too, JJ. I'm always available~

Japan:*blushes*

TayZay:same for everyone in this room!

France:ohohoho~

TayZay:except France! :D

France:hohhhh :(

"Liechtenstein! Other than your brother, who is your favorite?"

Liechtenstein:well, I enjoy hanging out with Hungary from time to time

Hungary:*hugs her*zhat's my girl! X3

"Everyone! Who is the best cook?"

All:China

China:*smiles big and cute*

Italy:but he doesn't know how to make pasta!

China:so what, aru!

(A/N:n.n)

Chapter 35: What The Hetalia!  
"Aiyah you guys(you too TayZay!) are all so immature! Britain! Go sit in a cover and think about what you've done to poor America(read:making a love potion that made him love TayZay and probably ruining his life) Russia!... Just stop freaking people out, da? Italy! You are so cute! I really just wanted to say I love you _ Hungary, you're not really helping either -_-; give me the pan. *holds out hand for pan* Romano! K, I sorta just wanted to say that I love you too _ Francis. Stop being a perv! I love you too but I will murder you myself if you keep it up _ Lastly, TayZay. You can't go around forcing everyone to love you, you know -_-;(you're basically raping them!)"

Britain:yes ma'am*sits in a corner*

America:haha, emo! XD

TayZay:shut up!*hits him*and being with me didn't ruin his life!

Britain:*laughs*I know, you ruined your own life by wanting to be with him!

TayZay:STAY IN YOUR CORNER!

Russia:I'm sorry, it's not intentional, da? It just happens...

Italy:ve, thank you =w= I love you too, ve~*blows you a kiss*

Hungary:...*hands you the pan*I'm sorry*cute pouty lip*

Romano:*smiles*back at ya

France:well, as long as you love me~..I'll be good~...for now...

TayZay:but...I never get a chance to see a smorgasbord of sexy guys altogether like this..*pouty lip*

My Alter Ego:TayZay...you're a mess...you need to calm down...seriously, I love you, but...*places hands on my shoulders*you're scaring people

TayZay:*turns to you, dear reviewer*...all I have to say to that is...*bows respectfully*yes Ms. Ninja*the background sound for Japan is heard*

Others:0.0 WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

((A/N:nice little thing ya had going there. But cmon! This is Hetalia and me! Chaos will almost always occur =w=))

Chapter 36: Phew!  
Just a quick thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed to the story! You have made the second half of January and the beginning of February extremely awesome for me ((I swear I've never used "awesome" this much until I was introduced to Prussia))! I know I keep saying thanks and flipping out about the excessive amount of questions day by day, but it's because I don't really have a lot of confidence whenever I do something, or anything, related to writing-ESPECIALLY writing in script/manuscript form on here, because I can understand how many people don't like it. I may make two teen novels before I graduate high school, but I've never really thought writing for my own things would ever match up to what I could write for other peoples' (I.E. fanfiction).

I digress! Thanks, thanks, and thanks so much! Man, if I had friends like you guys-that were into the same thing as I was ((Hetalia, anime in general)), that would make my life...well, the best. I really probably only have one friend like that at this point in my life. Still! At least I know they're out there, those Otakus and such... Wish I knew the majority of them...anyways! ((Damn I talk a lot when I'm not speaking with my mouth)). THAAAAANK YYYYOOOOOUUUUUUU!

Ah, how I wish I could just meet you all and hug you n.n that would be one of the greatest birthday gifts I could get so far ((along with those impossible wishes that only some Otaku/fangirl/future anime voice actress as crazy as I could wish for)).

Chapter 37: Being Who You Are Is Fun  
TayZay: :D

"Haha, ya I know! You don't think my inner fangirl goes all day long about how freakin hot they all are? Cause it does ;) I just know went I stop to myself when it goes to far!(most of the time) *looks away shamefully* but it's all their fault for being so gorgeous! *points to everyone in the room* you too TayZay ;) That being said: I sincerely apologize to all of you for being my human self and not all fangirly *does a bow of her own as "Excuse me, I'm sorry" plays in the back*"

TayZay:girl, don't even sweat it! One of us fangirls is enough to go around for probably a whole millennium!*laughs*it's actually good to know that some are sane around here ((that "some" being the reviewers)), 'cause I sure as hell am not XD and sometimes...I'm a little proud about it, but it can be a little awkward feeling like the only crazy one around here...*shy blush*trust me, I'm not like this outside of here, I'm actually extremely quiet and shy, unless I'm with the people who know I'm just like this n.n also! Discussion about the characters and how you would like to interact with them in this fanfic-when you review-is open to par (sp?), and of course fresh and new approaches and questions ((sorry for all the ands)) are always welcome. So thanks! :D you actually brought me back to earth a little bit, I was having too much fun letting loose here! Whoo! Damn, I know, I talk a lot XD I swear the older I get the more...over the top I can act :P

America:...you are the weirdest person I have ever met

TayZay:you're just now realizing this?*laughs*

Italy:...pasta...(=_=)৩

(A/N:Ah shit...the other review under this one. Hang in there, fem!Prussia, I'm working on yours in the next chapter!)

Chapter 38: We're Baaaaaack!  
(A/N:...you guys are so lucky I update fast •.•)

TayZay:we're back from our .5 second break!

"Pinkamena: Hey, what's tha-

Rosepetal: *knocks Pinkamena over the head with frying pan*

Rosepetal: Thank you Hungary! Here's your frying pan back! I'll go lock Pinkamena back in the closet."

Hungary:0.0 oh! Ok!*wiping sweat from her forehead with a handkerchief*what just happened?

TayZay:...one-woman ambush

Hungary:ah*nods in understanding*

"AmericanNinja I suggest wearing a helmet when you go ask her that. Just sayin."

TayZay:hey we're all family here! :D

"Prussia! Do i look like i have a problem with that?"

Prussia:...joo should

"Estonia! You've made plenty of tea for the time being just sit down and have a beer for now ."

Estonia:...okay*sits down and has a drink*

"TayZay and Prussia! This is a bit of a problem, i don't know who to choose o.o"

TayZay:me! :D because I'll love you forever!

Britain:*mumbles*that's the bad part

Prussia:*pushes me and Britain out of the way*me!' Because I have a big shtick!

TayZay:so?! I...got nothing to counteract that, but, still!...*hugs you*she's just mine, ok, whether I have a dick or not, she's mine! •.•

Hungary:*slowly blinks, a little uneasy about the whole argument*

"France! If you can beat me in a drinking contest then i'll make love to you, but if you lose you have to eat england's cooking for a week, deal?"

France:yes...*fist pump*it's on~!*sing-

Prussia:you just shook hands vith zee devil-a sexy devil, that is

TayZay:MY sexy devil!

Prussia:none of me belongs to joo!*grabs you*that includes my female counterpart!

TayZay:I don't give a damn!*pulls you away from him*

America:what am I, chopped liver?

TayZay:for the time being, yeah n.n sorry sweetie

"Britain! What other kind of potions do you have?"

Britain:a lot*steps aside*care to take a gander?

TayZay:ha! A gander...you're so formal, Brit X3 it's cute!

Britain:-.-

"America! what would you do if i gave you a card for unlimited mcdonalds for a year?"

America:*starry-eyed*I would love you forever

TayZay and Prussia:NO! Ò.Ó

TayZay:*lifts him up by his shirt collar*I don't want you getting involved, Alfred. She's mine, ya hear?! Her and Hungary!*shoves him back*

Hungary:can you leave me out of this one? -.-'

America:0.0 I'm saying if she did I would marry her!

TayZay:no ò.ó

America:...what about me?!

TayZay:would you save me during a zombie apocalypse?

America:...well...-

TayZay:then you're not the real hero!*looks to you with hearts in my eyes*fem!Prussia is~, and I'd save and protect her right back~...

China:(to you) you still have the option to back out while you can, aru -.-" just letting you know

"Britain! What is your favorite kind of tea?"

Britain:oh, well that's easy*smiles*chamomile tea

TayZay:iced tea for me

Britain:no one asked you

TayZay:sorry!*holds hands and arms up like I've been caught by the law*

"Italy! What is your favorite kind of pasta?"

Italy:ve...that's a hard one! I've gotta say that's it between chicken fettuccine with Alfredo sauce or spaghetti

TayZay:spaghettini from The Cheesecake Factory!*rubs hands together like I'm about to feast*mmm...=w= pasta...

Italy:pasta! (=_=)৩

"Russia! Why do you always act so creepy?"

Russia:I don't think I'm that creepy*pouts*am I...?

"Everyone! Who is the worst drunk?"

All:oh my god!*start talking at once*...definitely Germany, without a doubt!

(A/N:I think there's a storm coming...as much as I actually love thunder, I'm kinda scared :0)

Chapter 39: Double Trouble Is Brewing  
TayZay:haha oh Germany!*sing-song voice*there's a question for you~

"Germany, huh? Care to share any stories? *gets a sly look*"

Germany:ah...maybe another day -.-

TayZay:*giggles*

"Hey, America do you play minecraft at all?

Pinkamena: help me! D:

Rosepetal: *shuts closet door* You saw nothing. :D"

America:yea bro! :D and I LOVE it! Um...is that other girl okay...?

TayZay:really, though...0.0

Italy:Tay! You've got mail!

TayZay:thanks Feli n.n *checks out the first envelope and reads the letter*oh no -.- my sister's coming into town

America:you don't like her?

TayZay:...she's just...a man eater

China:and you're a fangirl!*throws hands up in the air, then sighs*it can't get any worse from here..

TayZay:believe me, Chi...it can...*sighs too and sits next to Russia on the couch*

((A/N:I don't have a sister in reality XD just an older brother and a lot of sister-like cousins! She's just an OC I'd like to test out))

Chapter 40: Yeehaw! XD  
TayZay:alright! New review! :3

"Prussia! just to get piss you off I kind of want to give TayZay a kiss..."

Prussia and TayZay:...fuck my life

Prussia:vhat happens if I dont?!

TayZay:*mumbles*I get to live another day...

"France! You just signed your own death warrant, no one can beat me in a drinking contest!"

France:and I'll take that death warrant, mon ami, so long as I win your body~

Prussia:joo know, in a vay, you're fucking me...

France:oui~*chuckles seductively*I know~

TayZay:*sly fangirl grin*

"Britain! Have you ever accidentally drank one of your own potions?"

Britain:yes, but only because America was fucking with my shit and thought it was a drink I'd been saving for later, so he gave it to me to drink -.-

TayZay:which potion?

Britain:a lustful potion; makes you horny all day

TayZay:what do you have a potion like THAT for?!

Britain:shut up!*blushes*

TayZay:that doesn't answer my question!

"America! Sorry bro, i love you and all but Prussia and TayZay have first dibs"

America:aww :( so no Mickey Ds?

TayZay:I'll get you a gift card, dude

America:ok! n.n

"China! No way would i back out of this, Its interesting to see my male self feel challenged in anyway"

China:oh...*shrug*suit yourself, aru

"Russia! No, you're not that creepy, to me anyway, you're more cute that scary"

Russia:thank you n.n you're cute too, da?

Prussia and TayZay:isn't she~?*gazing at you*

"China! Why don't you like Russia?"

China:he's scary, aru*holds his stuffed panda close*

TayZay:aww :0*huggles him*its ok, Chi, I'm here to protect you from RuRu

Russia:I thought you were on my side

TayZay:I am, sweetie, but I've gotta be there for my other friends, too

"Canada! What is you're favorite food after Maple syrup and pancakes?"

Canada:bacon, for sure*cute smile*

TayZay:it should be illegal for someone to be so cute ;.;

"TayZay! Whats your favorite pairing?"

TayZay:I wanna say PruHun-which is usually the case...but I love UsUk and GerIta too...hm..yaoi-wise, I'm definitely going with UsUk, and under any hetero Hetalia circumstances it's PruHun n.n

"Russia!Are you going to be nicer to the baltics now?"

Russia:da, I suppose I will n.n

TayZay:your little face is to die for =w=

"Germany! Now that you've had a bit to drink, is this situation still annoying?"

Germany:no...not so much*sips his last round*I'm at peace with it

"TayZay! Its official, you are as awesome me! The fast updates are totally awesome!"

TayZay:yea!*fist pump*

"Everyone! Who do you like the most?"

America:*shrugs*if I had to choose, probably Belgium or...*gulps*TayZay...

TayZay:whoo! 0o0

Austria:Hungary

Belarus:Lithie~*giggles*

TayZay:my god, she giggles •.• that's terrifying...

Belgium:Romano

Britain:...Ukraine, I suppose

Canada:Ukraine

China:Japan and Vietnam, aru

Denmark:Iceland

Egypt:...

Estonia:Seychelles

Seychelles:*gasps*really? I was gonna say Latvia, but it's definitely Estonia now! n.n

Finland:Sweden

France:me, myself and I~

Britain:*throws a raw tomato at him*

Romano:YOU DAMN BRITISH BASTARD*attacks him*

Spain:*starts recording*

Germany:*blushes*Italy

Greece:Japan

Holy Roman Empire:my beautiful and lovely Italy!*smiles*

Hong Kong:Taiwan

Hungary:Austria n.n

Iceland:Norway

Italy:Germany! Or maybe Grandpa Rome!...I don't know right now, ve~

Japan:*blushes*come back to me, prease

Korea:NOT China

China:ass -.-

Latvia:Liechtenstein

Liechtenstein:big brother...*shy and quiet about it*

TayZay:aww :3

Lithuania:Belarus~*gazes at her with infatuation*

Netherlands:Belgium

Norway:Finland

Poland:Lithuania for sure!

Prussia:fem!Me, because she's awesome!

Romania:Hungary~*grins, revealing his fangs*

Romano:...*crosses arms and glares*no one

Russia:China n.n

China:stay away, aru!

TayZay:accept RuRu's love, ChiChi! D:

Sealand:Liechtenstein...

TayZay:aww n.n

Scotland:*shrugs with his arms crossed*

Spain:mi pequeño niño amante de tomate ((my little tomato-loving child)

Sweden:m'wife, F'nland

Switzerland:of course, my little sister, Liechtenstein

Turkey:Japan

Ukraine:big brother Russia

Vietnam:China

TayZay:man I wish I knew! It's down to fem!Prussia, America, Japan, Italy, or China! I don't know, come back to me! X(

"

Kyahaha, I'm so glad to know that I'm not the only fangirl whose main focus is Hetalia XD Also good to know I didn't offend my favorite countries too much! I wuv you all! w Especially Roma... Gahudsozujkfd! I can't hold it back anymore *Runs up and hugs Romano* You're just so tsunderishly adorable! *gives Veneziano pasta* you're adorbs too, Fel ;) K, so maybe I have a thing with the twins. So?! They are just so irresistably kawaii!**************Fangirl sparkles*****************"

Italy:gratzi for the pasta! =w=

Romano:thanks for the hug*blushes*

TayZay:*giggles*set it free! n.n

"

Pinkamena: Can I come out yet?

Rosepetal: No, you're still in time-out.

Pinkamena: ...I'm going to kill you.

Rosepetal: Good luck with that. :D

Anyway...So, America do you remember anything from your 20 minutes of being under the influence of the love potion?"

America:20 minutes of what now?

TayZay:*in a sulking emo corner*I knew you wouldn't, dammit...

Tamaki:wrong anime n.n"

TayZay:zomg, Tama-chan!*fangirl glomp*happy as I am to see your sexy blonde ass, you can't jump anime realms!*jerks thumb back at te host club*get outta here!

Tamaki:*ducks back into the portal*

TayZay:tell Kyoya I said hi =w= oh Kyoya~...

Tamaki:you got it!*disappears into the portal*

TayZay:good kid...n.n

America:seriously guys...what love potion?!

((A/N:I will now have Scotland accept questions, now that I'm doing some research on him))


	11. This is just so typically me

((Chapters 41-46))

Chapter 41: Seeking Thrills From His Agony XD  
TayZay:*laying in bed wearing flannel pajamas, cuddling with my Akatsuki,Rangiku, and Grimmjow plushies ((because sadly I have no Hetalia ones))*here we go n.n

"Rosepetal: Fine, get out. Your time is up. Now, whathave we learned?

Pinkamena: No plotting to destroy the world.

Rosepetal: Good. NOW you may ask.

Pinkamena: *evil grin* So, everyone, who's going to tell America what happened in those lovely 20 minutes?"

America:yeah, can someone PLEASE explain to me?

Britain:you made out with Tay and drooled and fangasmed all over her like a virgin fanboy -.-

America:o.o oh god...

TayZay:I regretted nothing

America:I regret everything*holds head in hands, shaking head back and forth*EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!*cries mentally and physically*

TayZay:oh, shut up n.n hey, a new reviewer has entered! :D

"Hi!

Canada, can I have a hug? :3 Pwease?"

Canada:of course*smiles adorably and hugs you*

TayZay:aww X3 you're so adorable, CanCan!

Canada:thanks*smiles*

(A/N:yay, new reviewer! Welcome to "Ask A Country-Or Nation-A Question"! Hope you enjoy your stay here, if you plan on staying :3)

Chapter 42: Cookin' Up Somethin' Hella Fierce!  
"Sure, I'll stay. Anyone want a cookie?"

Poland:can I have it? :D

"Oh, here, America. *hug* It's ok."

America:thank you for understanding*smirks*

TayZay:chill, Am. I could've done worse...~

America:*glares over his shoulder at me*

TayZay:*whistles casually, pretending I never said anything*

"Why, hello new reveiwer. Welcome to insainity."

TayZay:haha! Perfect way of putting it!

She's right America, you didn't make an ass of yourself THAT much.

Rosepetal: *glares at Pinkamena*"

America:aw, gee, aren't you just the sweetest T.T

TayZay:*giggles*your sarcasm is almost as bad as Brit's

Britain:nowhere near comparison...-.-

"TayZay, ya know, I just looked at your profile, and I just realized something: I've lived in Japan for almost two years now, and I haven't heard of half of the animes you mentioned.

o.o"

TayZay:*smiles*some of them may not as big as franchise as current ones like the new season of Hetalia-*fangasms momentarily*Bleach, Naruto Shippuden or Fairy Tail ^^ so I can understood why

America:*sleeping on my bed*

Britain:you really are a total git, aren't you? T.T

TayZay:*grins and slowly tries to sneak up on him*

Prussia:I'm back!*just got back from the gym, completely shirtless*

TayZay:*squeals all fangirly 'nd whatnot*

Prussia:vhere's is fem!-awesome-me? I need to talk to her!

America:chill, bro*turns over in the bed*she'll be here any min-*eyes widen when he finds my face about a centimeter away from his*hehe...lets not do anything rash, ok...?

TayZay:*glomp attacks him*

Prussia:vhy are joo not glomp-raping zee awesome me?! I'm shirtless!

TayZay:if you were in my bed WHILE you're shirtless, then that's a whole 'nother story n.n*clutching onto America with all my fangirl might*

America:*trying to pry me off*

Britain:*goes to find the sleeping bag and rope*come, Prussia!

America and TayZay:THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Britain:-.- ...*signals Prussia to follow him*come with me (hehe), help me get some stronger "material" to hold Tay back

Prussia:vha-ohhh, joo mean zhat material*evil grin*this oughtta be interesting...

TayZay:*eventually falls asleep on America*

Japan:*passes through and notices, shakes his head, sighs and keeps walking*

China:*passing through as well*it's so obvious to me that America likes Tay back, aru. He doesn't do much to fight against her...

(A/N:Actually, Chi, he was just too lazy to move when he was already trying to sleep XD. What could PruPru and BriBri possibly be up to...)

America, TayZay, Canada and Russia:*all staring at the new review with our jaws dropped*

"Alright, here it goes. Ivan and Matthew, I love you both. Your guys are both so adorable. If you want I'll kill America a million times over. Matthew no matter how many times people forget about you and Ivan even if people think your scary, please remember that I'll always love you two forever okay? Je t'aime. я тебя люблю"

Canada:..*blushes deeply*I-I love you too...e-even though I don't know who you are..

Russia:I'll love you anyway n.n I don't care if I don't who you are, if you love me I love you*sweet smile*

TayZay:...

America:*clinging onto me, scared shitless*

TayZay:*internally thanking the reviewer for putting us into a position like this*

Canada:but there's no need to kill my brother n.n even if he is a little annoying...

Russia:da, because the last thing I wanna do is make my new ally mad n.n plus she's a little scary when vengeful...

(A/N:...I still don't know what to say to that...)

Chapter 43: Gotta Make This Chapter Quick!  
TayZay:okay! I gotta make this one quick 'cause I gotta go soon and won't be able to update 'till like maybe noon or so!

"Germany Prussia TayZay and Holy Roman Empire! What would you do if were to kiss Italy?

China! Would you kiss Russia for a giant stuffed panda?

Russia! I have to wonder, did Prussia invade your vital regions or was it the other way around...

France! You only get me if you win, though I guess if you last long enough I'll give you a kiss before you have to eat England's food... *reluctant to say it*

Scotland! Haggis... Why?!

Romania! Can I have a hug? I can't resist your cuteness!

England! I made you some tea and totally didnt put any of that lust potion you told us about in it! *camera at the ready*

Everyone! Who watches the walking dead? There's a marathon of the entire first season on today!"

TayZay:probably...no, I can't say it...*giggles with an evil look in my eyes*

Germany:you're as bad as France -.- vell, I'd probably take him out to eat pasta and then kiss him

TayZay:I remember that one episode where he got on his tiptoes to kiss you and broke his feet bones XD I love Italy and I'm gladly he was ok after that, but it was so sudden I started dying laughing!

Holy Roman Empire:I would ask her to wait for me and then kiss her

TayZay:you two were the same age -.-

Holy Roman Empire:I meant so we could make love when we're older

TayZay:*points to where Italy currently lives*you better go make that oath now! ò.ó

China:I would NOT kiss Russia for a STUFFED pan-well...I mean...*blushes*maybe

Russia:*hands him a giant stuffed panda*here you go n.n

China:thank you, aru*takes it, blushes, then kisses Russia*

Hungary:*squeals and takes a picture*

TayZay:*grins widely*

Russia:of course it was the other way around, da?

Prussia:LIES

France:that may save me*smiles*merci, mademoiselle~

Scotland:*has his music in and didn't hear your question*

TayZay:it's best you get back to him -.- ((also I didn't research on him like I was supposed to, but I will after this))

Romania:sure...and I won't bite you at all*hugs you and winds up biting you, contradicting what he just said T.T*

TayZay and Prussia:OH NOEZ :0 FEM!PRUSSIA!

Britain:*raises an eyebrow*thank you...?*drinks the tea*

TayZay:I actually don't watch it, but my cousin does

Switzerland, The BBT, Russia, America, Nordics, and Germany:*rush to the TV*

(A/N:ah! I don't know why, but it seems as though fanfiction won't update this fast enough, 'cause it can't be me! I'm a fast typer/texter person!)

Chapter 44: Sunday-And Still Bad! XD  
"Oh! I'm so happy now.. :) P.S. I wouldn't really kill you America.. *throws away knife* Why would I .. do... that? *chuckles nervously*"

America:0.0 alright, then...*still clinging to me just in case*

TayZay:*doesn't mind regardless*

"Prussia! I'm here, what did you want o talk about and why are you shiftless? Only I'm aloud to see you shirtless!"

Prussia:sorry, I got too lazy to put a shirt on n.n and I just vanted joo to be here -.- I couldn't bear being around zhese losers any longer*looks to the reviewers*I meant Tay and zee countries and such! Not joo guys, you're all awesome like me!

"TayZay! So are you and America officially dating yet?"

America:*spits out his soda all over my Hetalia Axis Powers t-shirt*

TayZay:*staring at him like "Ae you fucking serious right now"*god...bless...America...

America:*busts out laughing*no way, bra! That's just weird! I can't date a stalker-rapist!

TayZay:...*shrugs and takes my shirt off and wrings it out*

America:0/0

China:*puts a blank sheet of paper over my boobs*AIYAH! o.o have some shame, aru!

TayZay:chill, I'm wearing a bra T.T

"Romania! *flicks nose* No biting... that's for later"

Romania:*grins slyly*alright...~

"France! Well if you died we wouldn't be the bad touch TRIO anymore now would we?"

France:that's quite true, mon ami~*smiles*then I won't let anyone kill me

Britain:*knocked out*

TayZay:hee hee! The potion will soon take effect!

America:dammit TayZay -.- not this again

"Germany and Austria! Why are you always so... stiff? You guys never have any fun!"

Austria:your idea of fun and my idea of fun are two different things...

Germany:*chooses not to answer*

TayZay:you can't leave a question unanswered Germ!

Germany:in what way do you mean "fun"? There's different types of it, and I have a different way of doing it...

TayZay:how?!

Germany:she asked question first, so I don't have to answer to you

TayZay:hmph!*crosses my arms over my chest*

"Everyone! Why are you always picking on TayZay? Shes awesome!"

TayZay:*grins happily*thanks, fem!Prussia! By the way, I've been wanting to give you a name...*tilts head*

Italy:I don't pick on her, ve! She always eats pasta with me and takes me out to Olive Garden to have some more pasta =w=

America:I pick on her 'cause she always sexually harasses me -.- and I don't like that. I've tried to KINDLY ask her to stop, but she doesn't listen!

TayZay:bitch, you've never asked nicely -.- why are you lying to them...?

Britain:I pick on her out of love n.n she's like a sister to me

TayZay:aww, well don't say that 'cause I still wanna screw you too :3

Britain:...:| you make it very hard for me to ever have a serious or genuine conversation with you...

Canada:she's nice to me, so I don't pick on her

China:it's funny, aru! She loves me too much to get mad at me, though n.n

TayZay:not true |.| if I really wanted to, I'd kick your ass...

China:0.0

Denmark:it's just funny to see her pout and whine about it! XD

TayZay:*pouty lip*

Russia:she's my ally, da? n.n I don't pick on her anymore

Romano:I don't see her enough to pick on her

TayZay:would you like to see me more~?

Romano:...*walks away*

TayZay:aww :(

(A/N: :D great questions and interactions =w= love it!)

Chapter 45: I Got Carried Away DX  
TayZay:today is just...a lounging day, like every Sunday at home :P so here we go!

"TayZay! You can call me Maria! ((official name for fem!prussia))"

TayZay:ooh, pretty name =w= okay!

"Prussia! Just try not to let everyone see you shirtless again or i will give you that lust potion and throw you in a room with Russia!"

Prussia:0.0 NO! Anything but zhat!*runs to put a shirt on*

TayZay:you could always stick me in a room with Russia*sinister grin*he doesn't scare me...

Russia:o.o what?

"America! It wouldn't be stalking or rape if you give your consent"

America:which I don't -.-

TayZay:but you should*checks my phone*oh yay, my OTHER sister will be arriving instead :3 she's so awesome-almost as awesome as Maria and PruPru n.n

"TayZay! I have to agree with China, its not a good idea to take off your shirt with France running around and i will not let you been seen by his eyes in the shirtless state! *gives you my own hetalia shirt*"

TayZay:D: good call!*frantically puts the shirt on just as France walks into the room*phew! Perfect timing -.-"

"Austria! I have a grand piano with your name on it if you go drinking with Prussia"

Austria:a grand piano, you say?... Alright, then*goes to find a drink and Prussia*

TayZay:damn! These are things I should be bribing them with! Hey America! I'll give you a lifetime supply of hamburgers if I can ride to Florida :D

Britain and Canada:0.0

America:I'll do anything for burgers!*shakes my hand*you got yourself a deal! See you at 6!

China:*sighs and shakes his head*aiyah, aru...

"Canada! Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

Canada:no...why? Should I? Do you want me to?*reaches for the Budweiser as he asks you*

TayZay:aww Mattie :3 you're so willing for the sake of others

"Romano! If you give Spain a kiss i will give you a bag of tomatoes."

Romano:not even for-a bag of tomatoes?! Hm...

TayZay:a carton! A truck full!

Romano:oh yeah baby, that's what I'm-a talking about-a!*grabs Spain's face and kisses him*

Spain:*throws arms around him and lifts him up, kissing him back*

TayZay:*whistles*=w=

Hungary:*taking pictures*

"Italy! How do you feel about the never ending pasta bowl at Olive Garden?"

Italy:why its the greatest meal ever invented! Ve~, I wanna go get it to go now! =w= excuse-a me*runs through all of us and heads for Olive Garden*

TayZay:ooh, wait for me, Veli (I keep spelling it in the 3 ways I know::Feliciano, Veliciano, and Veneziano =w= sorry, I don't know which one to choose!)*runs after him*

Britain:*grabs me by the back of my shirt collar and pulls me back*Tay...need I remind you that you're the bloody host of this show (fanfiction), so stop running off!

TayZay:yes father -.-*pulls away from his grip*geez...

"Everyone! what's the weirdest thing you've done while drunk?"

America:eat a whole bowl of salad

Austria:I von't say*crosses arms*hmph

Belarus:*shrugs*

Belgium:*blushes of embarrassment*I'd rather not say...

TayZay:you guys suck -.-

Britain:eat a hamburger while singing OneDirection in French with my mouth full

France:*laughs*

Canada:...sleep on the roof without a blanket when it was 47 degrees outside?

China:make out with Russia, aru*blushes, now embarrassed*

Denmark:try to play hockey with my eyes closed -.-

Egypt:...

Estonia:pour hot tea down my pants

TayZay:*like Nelson from The Simpsons*haha!

Finland:dress up as a sexy Santa -.-'

France:...sit at home and watching PBS Kids

TayZay:*cracking up laughing*

Germany:streaking...-.-

TayZay:dat ass X3

Greece:stay up all day and night

Holy Roman Empire:swim in the deep end when I couldn't swim while yelling out a bunch of cuss words before I even started drowning :(

TayZay:no one wanted to help you?! Poor baby :0

Hong Kong:slip on a bar of butter while I was sleepwalking and drunk

TayZay:*chokes on a ramen noodle from laughing too hard*

America:bro!*patting my back*eat slow!

Hungary:vake up vith a hangover in bed with the BTT...*blush*

TayZay:sounds like a grand old time to me XD

Iceland:try to eat my puffer penguin

Italy:*comes back with a huge bowl*I don't know, I haven't really got-a drunk, ve~

Japan:...I don't want to say*blushes*sorry

Latvia:throwing up on myself after watching a marathon of Two-And-A-Half-Men

TayZay:I blame Charlie Sheen! :0

Liechtenstein:I'm too young to drink, so...

Lithuania:I don't remember...

Netherlands:hmph

TayZay:stop being mad all the time!

Norway:I dunno

Poland:hehe...ehhh...you really don't wanna know

TayZay:yaoi~?*fangirl smirk*

Prussia:sneaking into Austria's house und trying to rape him

Austria:*drunk off his ass*zhat vas zee vurst..!

TayZay:hee hee-drunk Roderich XD

Romania:try to bite France..*shivers*never again

Romano:that's-a none of your business! ò.ó

TayZay:don't be mad, get glad! :D

Romano:-.-

Russia:what haven't I done weird while I was drunk, da?*laughs a little*

TayZay:aww, you laughed! X3 you're so cute!

Sealand:I don't drink either :(

Seychelles:putting on Japan's boxers and wearing them to bed

Scotland:I won't tell you! I won't tell none of you!

TayZay:so...ya mad...

Spain:*smiles*oh, sorry, did you ask something? :)

TayZay, Romano and Italy:...*blinks*

TayZay:alright...

Sweden:?

Switzerland:beat my meat while watching Doctor Doolittle

TayZay:0.0 I hope Liet wasn't with you!

Switzerland:no

Taiwan:I haven't gotten drunk!

Turkey:walk backwards naked while shouting out the lyrics to Bed Intruder

TayZay:I worry about you Turk -.-

Ukraine:*blush*pass, please

Vietnam:*currently MIA*

TayZay:oh, me? HA...avoid America for a whole day while he was completely vulnerable

America:XD

(They get longer every time, i know! Sorry DX Next chapter is reversed-the characters will ask you lovely reviewers questions! Leave a review with whichever character you'd like to get a question from :3 if you don't want your pen name mentioned, add that in your review! Otherwise, have at it! =w= ve~...)

Chapter 46: I Smell Yaoi Around The Corner!  
TayZay:ah..just realized I had two new reviews! After this quick chapter, THEN it's reversed! :D hey, Emae's back! Glad you could make it!

"Germany! I STILL wanna hook up with you... :D You too, Sweden

Aussie"

TayZay:fem! Australia's in the house, alright n.n well, GermGerm?

Germany:I know. Ve vill still hook up, but I've got some vork I have to take care of

Sweden:if you hook up with me, you have to hook up with m'wife, too

TayZay:haha, 3 in 1, take it or leave it XD

"Yeah, probably, not a good idea to walk around shirtless with France there. We'll sitting here with sniper rifles. Just in case.

Also, love potion, lust potion. I'm sensing a pattern here England."

TayZay:awesome! Thanks for the protection, guys! :D it makes me feel valuable!

Britain:*tilting his head from side to side, gazing longingly at America*

America:*too busy listening to Justin Timberlake on his iPod to notice*

TayZay:ohohoho~, as France would say X3

(A/N:next chap is reverse! C'mon guys, go go go: :D)


	12. Ya know, I think I like you guys!

((Chapter 47))

Chapter 47: The Hardest Decision Ever  
TayZay:...cool story bro! (I dont know, i just felt like starting the chapter out like that). Here's the questions!

"Prussia! Do i know how to make threats or what.. *evil grin*"

Prussia:hell yeah!*smiles widely*

"TayZay! You are valuble so of course we must protect you!"

TayZay:aww, thank you :D I'm touched*wipes a tear away*

"Austria! Thats the spirit! Chug that beer!"

Austria:*stands on the of his piano-top and rips off his jeans, only in his boxers with the Austrian flag*

Prussia:nice boxers! Good body structure, too! XD

France:ohohoho~, oui oui~

"Canada! Whoa slow down there Birdie! We'll be getting drunk later so you don't need to try now."

Canada:oh, alright*sets the Budweiser down*

"Romano! Now we're getting somewhere! Unlimited tomatoes for a year if you spend the night with Spain"

Romano:...you are extrem-a-ely lucky I love-a tomatoes so much. Throw in some pizza and you've-a got yourself a deal!

"Hungary! You're gonna give me copies of those pictures right?"

Hungary:don't worry, I got ya ;)

"Finland! Don't you dress up like a sexy santa anyway? Oh wait that's just you!"

Finland:*blushes*thank you

"Hungary! If i was there, it wouldn't have been bad because i would have made sure you got home and taken the rest back to my house ;)"

Hungary:good -.- ((WAAAAAY deep down, internally wishing that Prussia could be the one to stay))

"Prussia! Don't you try to rape Austria anyway?"

Prussia:0.0 no vay!

Austria:LIES!*crawls on the piano and tackles him to the ground*

Both:*in a suggestive position*

Hungary:*takes multiple pictures while having a nosebleed*

"Baltics! Who would you rather work for: TayZay or Russia?"

Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania:0.0 why...?...

Latvia:well, I say TayZay

TayZay:aww :)

Estonia:Russia

Russia:n.n

Lithuania:...is neither an option?

Russia and TayZay:no n.n

Lithuania:then TayZay

TayZay:*gets in Russia's face*YEAH! WHAT

Russia:*stares down at me*

TayZay:*quickly hugs and clings to him*I love you...

"Everyone! Situation: Russia has just had the lust potion England made and you are locked in the room with him. Your only options for escape are hiding behind a pissed off Belarus, stripping so France will protect you at all costs, and eating England's cooking so i will come get you to keep you from puking on everything, what do you do?"

TayZay:stay with Russia, actually :D

Russia:oh yay n.n*hugs me back*

America:there is seriously something medically wrong with you...

Others:get the fuck out of there!

TayZay:you're locked in, remember?*evil grin*

Prussia:SHIT! Here's vhat I vould do-a). Hide behind Belarus AFTER she just got done making out with Lithuania, b). Threaten to chop France's shtick off if he tried to make me strip so either vay he'd help me and, and if neither of those worked, zhen c). Buy Britain a lifetime supply of NONHOMEADE scones zhat are NOT made by ARTHUR KIRKLAND, or I'd just knock Russia out until we'd find a way to get the hell out of zhere

All:*gape at him*

TayZay:that is probably the most smartest thing you'll never say ever again...bravo!*claps for him*

((A/N:Really, I could not think of individual answers for the characters, because that is one complex-ass situation -.-))


	13. If this is normal, what's insanity?

((Chapter 48))

Chapter 48: Questions, They're Nice, da?  
((A/N:THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS :D YOU'RE THE GREATEST! COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU!))

TayZay:that 90...I'm waiting...

"Everyone! Prussia, as good as that idea was, this is the answer: Russia just had a lust potion, why the hell would Belarus be **? She'd kick you out and lock the door behind you!"

Prussia:I still like my idea better...

TayZay:no, hers is quicker, less of a rant, and much more logical than yours

Prussia:*growls at me*

TayZay:*gets on all fours and hisses*

Prussia:0.0 alright, you vin!

"TayZay! Don't worry, if that was actually a situation yo we're in, i'd rescue you.. assuming you want to be rescued"

TayZay:maybe ;) it depends on how far it goes

America:*shakes head*please just stop talking...

TayZay:jealous?

America:of what?!

TayZay:of me becoming one with RuRu*slowly and slyly sits in his lap*

Russia:0.0

TayZay:*strokes his hair*

America:you just took a one-way trip to hell, my enemy*places a hand on his shoulder*and you won't be able to come out for a while

Russia: ;.;

"Austria! You got the piano but if you start making out with Prussia I'll add an entire string ensemble!"

Austria:*still drunk*ok!*grabs Prussia by his shirt collar and pulls him onto the floor, making out with him*

"Romano! for spending the night with Spain? Hell, I'll add a months supply of pizza AND pasta!"

Romano:...*scowls*you're extremely lucky I like any of those foods*packs a bag, changing into his pajamas*

TayZay:*stare*take it all off~...

Romano:-.-

"Baltics! no reason really, just curious about who you like more, which brings me to the next question! Would you rather keep working for me or go work for France?"

All 3:you o.o hands down!

"France! If you can go for one chapter without being a pervert then i will give you a kiss! Not a wimpy peck-on-the-cheek either, I mean a real kiss!"

France:a French kiss and you've got a deal~

TayZay:your jokes are awful •.•

France:*blows me a kiss*

TayZay:*smacks it away*

France:*pouty lip*

"Russia! Do you drink anything other than vodka?"

Russia:more vodka n.n

"England! How is that lust potion working?"

Britain:*currently making out with America*

America:*trying to push him off*

TayZay:*pushes him back against B*no! ò.ó*NOW KISS meme*((thanks fem!Australia!)

Britain:*forcefully rips America's clothes off and that leads to other things-yaoi things*

Hungary:AHHHH!*records video*

TayZay:*sits up as close as I can, but flies back in the beanbag chair*shit! Ò.Ó they get me every time!

Hungary:shh*places a hand over my face*I'm recording :D

TayZay:*licks her hand*

Hungary:-.- I'll get you later

TayZay:hehe...right...~

"Scotland! Why are you so mean?"

Scotland:like that's any of your fucking concern

TayZay:*jumps away from the yaoi scene (that means I really care about you if I'm gonna jump away from a yaoi scene :D)ooh, you bitch! Don't talk to my Maria like that!*prepares to smack him*

Scotland:*grabs my wrist as glares at me*

TayZay:*tries to pull away*

Russia:*gets in between us*stay the fuck away from my ally

TayZay:*starry-eyed*RuRu!

Russia:*grabs Scotland's hand and pries it off my wrist*go Tay*smiles back at me*i got this, da?

TayZay:*throws arms around his neck and kisses his lips*you're the best!*runs over to you*don't worry! He won't be talking to you like that ever again*stands heroically, acting like I did something*I'll be your hero like you're mine :)

"Canada! Want to play hockey with me sometime?"

Canada:yeah!*cute little determined fists*let's do it! :D

"Prussia! What do you think of peeps?"

Prussia:Gilbird! D: is that why he's gone missing?*little tear*

Hungary:aww :0 vait, I need to record! Comforting can wait!*proceeds records*

"Everyone! Pasta or pizza?"

TayZay:both! I can't choose! DX

Italy:ve~, pastaaaa~

Romano:pizza!

Others:*didn't think it mattered or couldn't choose* (sorry I got lazy there X[)

(A/N:...pasta~... Oh, and I got you next chapter, fem!Aussie :3)


	14. Wild

((Chapters 49-55))

**Chapter 49: That's Scary, Ve?**

((A/N:they wanna take this fanfic down...swear to bob...ain't givin' a fuck...still :/ they see how happy and thankful I am about getting these many reviews! Have they no heart?! Of course not! When does the law ever have heart?!))

"TayZay.. I dont appreciate you touching Ivan in such a fashion... it makes me angry.. *coughs* So um, who makes the best tea, Estonia, Britain, or China?

France.. I just want you to know I like your hair, it suits you."

China:me, aru!

Britain:you're definitely wrong about that one! It is I!

Estonia:I actually think I'm pretty good, I mean-

All 3:*turn into an arguing ball of nothingness*

France:oh, why, thank you! That might've been the nicest thing that anyone's ever said to me all evening*smiles with a hand placed on his chest and looks to me pointedly*it's good to know that someone around is still curteous

TayZay:...oh T_T and as for Russia, I apologize n.n you can have RuRu, I was just really grateful that he saved me from getting my wrist broken! After all*clings to America*I still have Ammie n.n

America:can someone save me, please...?

Britain:no favors! XD

Japan:stirr (still) better than you than me*can't help but smile*

TayZay:*hugging the life out of him*

"America! Challenge of the day: don't be mean to TayZay! She's awesome! If you can be ncie to her for once then i will give you a whole Mcdonalds restaurant!"

America:for McDonald's?! Okay! :D what do you want me to do, Tay? Carry your books for you?

TayZay:um, I don't go back to school until tomorrow, but you can carry me to your room~...to your bed~...

America:oh n.n' sure thing, buddy...*lifts me up in his arms and carries me up the stairs*

"TayZay! Don't worry, i've got your back, awesome people have to stick together after all"

TayZay:*too busy trying to have my way with America upstairs*((But I still acknowledged your compliment n.n))

"Austria! o.o Remind me to get you drunk more often!"

Austria:*has Prussia pressed up against the wall, making out with him*

Prussia:*obviously just as drunk as he is if he hasn't pushed him away and is encouraging his actions*

Hungary:*faints*

Britain and Switzerland:0.0

"France! . . . deal but you try to control it and i'll bite your tongue so hard you couldn't talk right for a week!. . .assuming you manage the challenge"

France:I actually wouldn't mind if you bit my tongue, mon ami~...that's pretty kinky, no~? And I will definitely manage the challenge

"England! the lust potion seems to e working rather well *recording with Hungary*"

Britain:she took my lover away :(

Hungary:go join zhem!

Britain:*races up the stairs*

France:ohohoho~, care to make that _ménage à trois_ a group orgy~?

Hungary:*hits him with her frying pan*might I remind joo zhat Tay's only up zhere for America! ò.ó so take a step back!

China:why you send Britain up there too, aru?!

Hungary:so he and America can finish what zhey started n.n

Germany:vith Tay -.-

Hungary:ja :D she'll thank me later!

"TayZay and Russia! Awww i wanna hug you both for defending me!"

Russia:I'll hug you for both of us, da? Since Tay's busy right now...*wrinkles his nose cutely from the thought of what he just brought up, then hugs you*

"Prussia! no don't worry, Gilbird is fine, he's with Maibird in the other room, it was just a question o.o ((i seriously can't eat the yellow peeps anymore, i would always think of gilbird))"

Prussia:oh, good n.n then I have nozing to vorry about now. Tell Maibird zhat zee awesome me said hi!

"Everyone! Who is the most awesome person here?"

Prussia:OOH! Me, me! Pick me, please! PLEASE! :D PICK ZEE AWESOME PRUSSIA! PIIIIIICK MEEEEE-

Denmark:oh my GOD! Okay! You! You, Prussia!*glares at him*

Others:0.0

Russia:no n.n I say Maria and EchoLily are the most awesome, da?*smiles*

TayZay:OH MY GOD, AMERICA'S THE MOST AWESOME!'

China:aiyah!*slams hands over ears*that's nasty, aru! X(

Prussia:*triumphant grin slowly disappears*I think I'm going to be sick now...*face pales*

Canada:*covering his face and shaking his head back and forth, face red as a tomato*

Italy:wow, that bed sure does creak loudly, ve~! OoO

Germany:*face/palm*

((A/N:I got you next chap, Emae/fem!Aussie!))

**Chapter 50: 50TH CHAPTER ALREADY?**

TayZay:*comes out with a big-ass grin on my face*Florida. Was. Amazing~...

Prussia:T.T I vant to kill myself...zhat's so unawesome...

"It's ok, Sweden! I have enough love for everyone! I'll love Finland, too!"

Sweden:*smiles*

Finland:*blushes*well, I'm fine with that. You seem like a pretty nice girl...

"And also Germany, I think if you were to date someone *cough*me*cough* I think you'd loosen up a bit! *sly grin* And can you babysit my pet Koala, Gummy? Thanks!"

Germany:uh...yea, sure?*looks down at it*

Gummy:*grins evilly*

Germany:0.0

"Ukraine! How can I deal with my big boobs like you do? *covers self as everyone stares* I can't exercise or skip in pure unadulterated glee anymore because of them..."

Ukraine:well, mine bounce around too, so there's not much advice I can give to that :/

TayZay:*glares back at America when he stares*

America:*looks away and whistles casually*

TayZay:*rolls eyes and shakes my head*

"Canada! You're my best friend...we went through shit together remember?"

Canada:yeah, I do...*glares at France and Britain through the corner of his eye*

Britain:who's Canada?

France:you dummy! That's America's little brother!

Britain:wait...America had a brother!

America:dude, I don't think so!*shrugs*even if i did, it'd be hard to tell :( sometimes I can't ever really tell, he's never around! D:

TayZay:he IS around -.-

"Prussia and Austria! Go for it! *recording with hd camera* they will never live this down..."

Prussia:*unzips Austria's pants and...you know*

Austria:*mustering sexual sounds (moaning, ok? I just wanted to be more poetic about it :/)*

TayZay:*squeals*

Hungary:*currently trying to stop up a nosebleed*

"France! you'r not doing very well on the challenge..."

France:oh, yeah, I'm supposed to be drinking, duh! XD*takes a sip & starts chugging*

"America! THAT is being nice!"

America:*blushes*...Y'know, I didn't regret that...*shakes head slowly*at all

TayZay:*face lights up*you enjoyed our time together?

America:*blushes*eh..it was alright

TayZay:*giggles and hugs him*

"TayZay! Your welcome! Hope you're having fun! :D"

TayZay:I am, even right now*cuddling with America*

China:just confess your love for her, aru!

TayZay:*squeezes America's hand*

America:I don't love her, ok?! Chill out, China!

"Prussia! She says hi back, and also says you should get drunk more often."

Prussia:*gives you a thumbs up as he's sucking Austria (I don't need to finish that sentence, now, do I? ;})

"Russia! awww, thank you Russia! you're awesome bro!"

Russia:no problem, da? n.n I'm always to protect someone from Scotland and his bitchy attitude, da?

Denmark:OHHH!

Russia:n.n shut up

Denmark:yes, sir!*salute*

"Everyone! Who is the most annoyinh, and if you say Prussia, you are wrong!"

All except TayZay and Canada:Sealand!

"Everyone! If you'll excuse me, I have a British man that had a lust potion waiting for me upstairs!"

TayZay:whoo! Go tap that ass, girl! X3

Prussia:*pulls away momentarily*and joo'll tap mine aftervards, right?

Austria:keep sucking, bitch! ò_ó

Prussia:okay*obeys*

"/ oh my gosh..."

Hungary:joo just summed up vhat I vas thinking zhis entire time*never took her eyes away from the Aussia/PruAustri scene*

TayZay:*checks phone again*c'mon, Ammie! We're gonna go pick up my sister at the airport!*grabs his hand as we're about to leave*

Italy:ooh, where is she from, ve~?

TayZay:you can ask her all about next episode (chapter)! Until then-

[A/N:See you next time! :D loving the reviews more and more, my favorite peeps-which is pretty much everyone that has been, is, was, and will be reviewing (=_=)৩]

ASK A HETALIA CHARACTER (ch.51)

China:geez, aru! Sorry about not answering your questions! We got you, aru :)

"Rosepetal: 0.o

Pinkamena: *holds up sniper rifle* Hey, would anyone terribly mind if I shot France in the butt now, since he's unconcious?

Rosepetal: You and that sniper rifle...

Pinkamena: Oh, and America, do you currently need saving?"

France:0.0 I'm not unconscious! Please don't shoot me in my beautiful ass! D:

America:*has sent a text for him to read*

France:America said "No, I think I'm fine for now"

China:it's obvious that he wants to be with her, aru*smiles*what I don't get is why he no admit it

Denmark:he's probably afraid of getting ridiculed for having a crush on a fangirl

Hungary:that's probably-and sadly-the only excuse he has

Denmark:it's the only excuse he needs! She's a freaking rapist, bro!

Taiwan:well...to defend Taymerica-and to keep her as far away from my Kiku-kun as possible-he did say that he didn't regret..y'know..that...

China:so I guess you could say he does not need saving. But thanks for asking, aru n_n

"Hey, Britan, what other potions do you next question being, do we really want to know)?"

Britain:*comes out for some fresh air, breathing heavily*

France:*glances up*ooh, a naked English man! Ohohohoho~

China:keep chugging, aru!

France:aww :(*keeps chugging the beer*

Britain:*panting heavily*

Hungary:vell vould joo look at zhat six-pack~...*looks back at Prussia and Austria, mildly (read:extremely) disappointed to see that they disappeared*

Britain:I have a love, lust, transformation, hypnosis, invisible, immortal, sexy, and cursing potion so far...*grins sexily as he heads back into the room with Maria*

Others:-_-"

(A/N:short, I know, but lately there's always someone's review I leave out n.n' not intentional, by the way!)

**Chapter 52: FUCKING HELL YEAH!**

100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH! :D THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK FUCKING YOU! YES, YOU! AND YOU! ALL OF YOU ARE AWESOOOOMMMMME! AND ON A MONDAY! THIS IS THE BEST MONDAY EVER, EVEN BETTER THAN NEXT MONDAY (NO SCHOOL ON MY BIRTHDAY, FUCK YEAH!)! YES! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! YOU ALL DESERVE COOKIES AND CUPCAKES AND MANGA AND ICE CREAM AND COSPLAY AND HETALIA AND PIZZA AND PASTA (VE~) AND ALL THINGS AMAZING!...yeah :)

"Oh yeah, TayZay! Remind Germany that Gummy is a little hostile when it comes to people I like...and I love him :"

Germany:ja I know*blushes*I love joo you too, fem!Aussie...

Italy:aww!

TayZay:hey, guys, we're back

Prussia:damn :/

"Ok, curiosity wins. What does the sexy potion do?"

Britain:*comes back out, forgetting everything that just happened, since the potion wore off*the sexy potion? Oh, well, it can change your gender and make your physique enhance tenfold n_n

TayZay:I wanna try it :D be makin' yaoi fantasies come to life all day every day!

"Hey, Prussia, that can be arranged. Rosepetal won't let me use her for target practice..."

Prussia:0.0 I don't need to be killed now! I'm too young and awesome to die!

TayZay:well, guys, let me introduce you to-

"Oh, well, considering shooting you anyway France. * psycho grin*

Rosepetal: Okay, time to give me the rifle..."

France:*gasps*no! Don't shoot me up there! I'll take anything else up there but something that could make me bleed~

Britain:then you should go straight -_-

TayZay:um, guys-

"Germany! How's Gummy doin? I hope he's being good!

Sweden! Laugh for me!

Italy! My favorite pasta is Fettucini Alfredo too!"

Germany:*wearing the hat he usually wears*he's doing great..when can I give him back?

Denmark:XD

Sweden:...ha ha...

Italy:that's awesome, ve~, it's so delicious and creamy

America:that's what she said X3

TayZay:hey, you guy-

•"100th Review! Nice work cousin!

Anyway, I really need to have a chat with Hungary about the distribution of those picture...that counts as porn if you didn't know! XD"

TayZay:I of all people would know =w= trust me

America:pervert

TayZay:takes a wrong mind to know one

Hungary:yes*throws an arm around your shoulder*lets go to Kinko's! XD

TayZay:GUYS!

All:?

TayZay:meet my sister, Cammie :3

Cammie:hi*waves*

TayZay:she's a fangirl too

Boys:fuck -_-

Italy:she's so cute, ve~!*hugs her*

Cammie:*hugs onto him right back*you should know that if you're gonna hug me, I'll never let go n.n

Italy:that's alright, ve~? You'll be my new best friend now that Germany's feeling the love tonight (=w=)

Germany:*blushes deeply*...

((A/N:see ya :3))

**Chapter 53: Um, Oh Yeah, Pasta! :D**

TayZay:cool, I like these questions!

"Hi Cammie! So, who are exactly are you a fangirl of?"

Cammie:*giggles*who am I NOT a fangirl of*smiles adorably*well, I mostly like the Vargas brothers, Denmark, China and Canada n.n but I also really like Rome, Holy Roman Empire, Prussia, Russia, Japan, Austria, Netherlands, Poland, Greece, and Switzerland

TayZay:you do know that Poland is selectively gay, right?

Cammie:so!*giggles again*it doesn't mean I still can't like him

TayZay:...*shrugs*suit yourself

Cammie:oh! And i reeeeaaaallllyyyy France

Others:WHAT THE FUCK! :0

France:oh my goodness!*squats to ruffle her hair (she's like 4'11-5'0)*you're so adorable!*smiles*I'm touched to hear that*kisses her forehead*mwuah! n.n

Cammie:*blushes*I'm not a baby, you don't have to treat me like one...

"Italy, if you were a girl, would you date Germany?"

Italy:ve~! Wow, I think it'd be sooo cool to be a girl for a day, ve~? Yeah, I would either date-a Germany or Japan! Either of my allies because they're both really attractive! No homo, ve? :D

"Also EVERYONE WITH A SIBLING! Name one super touching moment! Come on! Show some luv! 3 [ I'm talking to America and Canada, Sealand and the jerk, Switzerland and Lichtenstein, Mr. Awesome and Germany, Tomato and Pasta, and etc.]"

Canada:the most touching moment I've had with America...? ...come back to me -_-'

Sealand:hmm...I'm gonna have to say it was when Arthur built me a GIANT sandcastle, and tried to fight the bully who knocked it over :3

Liechtenstein:*smiles*every moment with Big Brother is a touching moment...

All:AWWW! :)

Prussia:me and bruda don't have any touching moments! It's not our thing! But we have AWESOME MOMENTS! Like zhat vone time, for his twelfth birtzday, me and Ludvig snuck out of zee house and T.P.'d that loser Austria's house*wide evil grin*

Hungary and TayZay:you don't remember anything with you and Roderich, do you? -_-

TayZay:the most touching moment me and Cammie have had was when she got scared during a thunderstorm when she was five, and I wound up snuggling with her and reading manga to her until she fell asleep :)

China:so cute, aru!*grabs Cammie's cheeks and smushes them playfully*

Cammie:stop it X(

Italy:the most touching moment me and Roma have had...well, there was this one time! So here's-a what happened—it was right after Grandpa Rome disappeared, and I started crying*cute sad face, which eventually turns into a smile again*he told me to stop my loud and stupid whining, then he left me alone in the middle of a field. Three hours later, he came back with a homemade never-ending pasta bowl for me =w= then I felt all better!*gasps, an open-mouthed smile stuck on his face*...pasta~...!

(A/N:hope you enjoyed :D)

Chapter 54: Ew, Mondays! XP

"Prussia! You know I'll tap dat ass ;D"

Prussia:and I'll tap yours right back~*grins seductively*

Cammie:so...I take it you're already taken

Prussia:how old are joo anyways? Twelve?

Cammie:it's not your business how old I am!*glares with a pouty lip*

Prussia:...so you're twelve...

Cammie:no! X(

Prussia:vell, I'm almost alvays taken*smirks and shrugs*girls can't get enough of my awesomeness!

"Austria! Careful, your seme is showing o.o"

Austria:*blushes, still slightly wasted*vait...vat...?

"America! Admit your love! We all know you love her!"

America:I DON'T LOVE HER

TayZay:you don't have to scream at Maria just to get your point across*blushes*I had a dream about you last night

America:*glares*stop dreaming about me, weirdo! Ò.Ó

"France! Keep chugging bro, you have a long way to go..."

France:aww... :(*keeps drinking*

"Cammie! The awesome me would like to formally welcome you to the show *bows and kisses her hand like a gentleman*"

Cammie:aw n.n why, thank you! I really appreciate the hospitality :3

"TayZay! You have made this one of the most enjoyable mondays ever, awesome job Girlie!"

TayZay:hey, thanks, bro! :D you guys have made the start of this week pretty bearable ,_, but once I hit that third period I'm out -_-

"Italy! Who makes the best pasta other than you and Romano?"

Italy:Grandpa Rome, ve~ :D and the workers at Olive Garden (=_=)৩

"Canada! What have you done to try to be noticed in the past?"

Canada:take my clothes off...it didn't work :(

"Britain! I don't know why you have a lust potion but I did like the effects... Big Ben was pretty awesome..."

Britain:*grins suggestively*well it's always ready to function whenever you'd like to see it again~

"Prussia and Austria! So... where did you guys disappear to?"

Both:we're here...vait...vat happened?

TayZay:hehe X3 care to explain this time, Maria? :D

"Everyone! What do you do when you're bored?"

All:*exchange glances and sly/devious grins and such*

TayZay:we'll be happy to let you know...next chapter...hey, Ammie! Can I visit Florida again on my birthday since I don't have school that day? :3 pretty please!'

Cammie:thanks for the mental image T_T

America:...I'll think about it

TayZay:yeah you will (=w=)

((A/N:so send in those reviews, please! _))

Chapter 55: Almost To 60 Chapters!

TayZay:wow, you guys review fast 0_0 but great! :D

America:shouldnt you be doing homework?

TayZay:shouldn't you mind your own damn business?!

"France! Don't worry, if you manage it will be totally worth it!"

France:*takes another beer and chugs it*

TayZay:you really want that good Prussian love-making, huh? 0_0

"Cammie! I apologize in advance for... well... just about everything."

Cammie:it's fine n.n I'm ready for the chaos! I mean I dealt with it all the time at home :3

"Austria and Prussia! I would love to explain this one! You know when i bribed Austria with the piano to go drinking with Prussia? Well you both got pretty drunk which quickly turned into... hold on *covers Cammie's ears* it turned into Prussia sucking Austria like a lollipop and Austria got demanding about it, or as i call it, Austria's seme started to show! After that you kinda disappeared, so where did you run off to?"

Prussia:*eye twitch*

Austria:I don't remember vhere ve ran off to

Prussia:ve ran off into the forest and fucked T_T

"Canada! . . .can you try that again right now?"

Canada:...sure!*starts stripping*

TayZay and Cammie:*watch in silence*

America:really, Can? You don't need to do everyone's bidding just to please them

Cammie:*places a hand over his face*yes he does

"TayZay! Don't worry, we can make it through the week together!"

TayZay:yay :D

"Hungary! I'm working on getting some of those pictures developed, but can you come over later? I need help picking which one is getting turned into blankets for those two *points to Austria and Prussia*"

Hungary:but of course!...I'm gonna need one of those blankets, though...

TayZay:me too!

Cammie:me three! And you didn't have to cover my ears, I'm seventeen n.n

America:but you're so short! What the hell!

Cammie:say one more damn thing ò_ó

America:but your cuteness makes up for it!

Cammie:aw, thanks! :D

"Britain! . . .we're going to have a fun night!"

Britain:damn straight we will~*growls sexually*

TayZay:o_o

"Everyone! If you had to have one, which one of england's potions would you drink?"

America:his steroid potion! :3

Britain:I would actually like to try one of my own potions...I wouldn't mind trying that lust potion again, 'cause that was actually a damn good feeling!*sly grin*

China:no way, aru! There's no way I'm getting involved with that!

France:ohohohoho~, I would like to try that sexy potion, no~?

Cammie:but you don't need it n.n you're already sexy

France:*smiles and looks at me*I love her! Can I keep her?

TayZay:no T.T

Russia:I'll try his mind-controlling potion, da?

China:why, aru! 0.0

Russia:that's for me to know and you to find out when I get ahold of it, da? n.n

Germany:*currently trying to get Gummy the hell off of his fucking face XD*

Italy:I wanna try his shape shifting potion, ve~! I'd like to be a different country for a day (=_=)৩ like Grandpa Rome =w=

Japan:I don't know...I mean, the potions could be hazardous to my hearth (health)

Prussia:I vould snatch up his love potion and POUR IT DOWN HUNGARY'S THROAT!

Hungary:*coming at him with her good ol' frying pan*

Prussia:*running away*JUST TO SEE WHO SHE FALLS FOR!*cracking up laughing as he runs for his life*

"Hey, Iceland, are you aware that your country has grammar police? Like official government grammar police?"

Iceland:ya, I know! That makes me pretty sad :(

Cammie:Brit! Show us all the potions you got next chapter! :D

Britain:okay :D

((A/N:Whee...!))


	15. Slowing down the amount of chapters

((Chapter 56))

Chapter 56: Another Early Morning Chapter! Yay!

TayZay:short chapters in the morning! :D

"Pinkamena: Hey, everyone, if there was one person you would want me to use as target practice, who would it be.

Rosepetal: HOW DID YOU GET AHOLD OF ANOTHER RIFLE?!

Pinkamena: n.n"

TayZay:France!*wide psycho grin*

Cammie:America!*determined evil grin that's somehow still cute*

Ausria:Prussia!

Prussia:Austria!

Hungary:Prussia AND France!

America:Russia!

Russia:everyone except the reviewers, Cammie, TayZay, my sisters, and the Baltics n.n

Others:0.0

TayZay:RuRu...can I find you a girlfriend? Like...anytime soon? Like...today?

Greece:please use Turkey...

Turkey:use Greece!

Japan:use America if you rearry (really) have to...

Cammie:yay, we're in this together!*hugs him*

Japan:*pats her back*

China:KILL Russia...now, aru!

Cammie:I forgot how mean you are :(

China:I'm sorry, aru! X( I did not mean to upset you!*huggles her*

Cammie:...I'm at peace with it =w=*blush*

Norway:use Denmark

Denmark:*lets out a little yelp and hides behind your America*use him! USE HIM, DAMMIT!

America:dude, what the hell is your issue with me?!

TayZay:there can only be one stupid blonde according to him*cough*France*but from what I see there's three plus a dumb brunette and albino that I love to death anyways n.n

Prussia:see?! Told joo joo loved me!*grins*

TayZay:-_- "joo" need to calm the fuck down, sir

Italy:oh, who's the dumb brunette, ve~? (=_=)৩

TayZay:the one who just asked the question T_T

Italy:hey, that's not-a very nice!*pouts*

TayZay:but Italy...I love you...=w=

Italy:you're mean! :(

Cammie:aww Feliciano, it's ok!^hugs onto him*that's what I'm here for n.n to take that meanness away*glares at me*you better stop hopping countries and stick with yours!

TayZay:ha! Shut up, you're older but I'm a foot and ten inches taller than you XD

Cammie:*narrows her eyes at me*...meanie...

America:why are you so mean?

TayZay:*looks to him*I'll be nicer when you love me ò_ó

America:0_0

"Hey, France, how much longer do you have to keep chugging beer?"

France:*slams his 7th cup down*until I outlast Maria

Spain:Maria's such a pretty name *_*

Prussia:I don't know vhy you guys insist on getting at her. She's mine!

TayZay:nope, she's mine, actually :|

Prussia:joo have America vhile trying to rape/whore around vith like 4 or 6 other guys!

TayZay:first off, thats just the way of a fangirl. In case I fail my mission to get Am to love me, I'll have other guys to try, 'cause one of 'em's bound to like me for who I really am, right?

Prussia:no.

TayZay:and how'd you jump 6 whole numbers? T_T you don't make any of the senses to me

Iceland:hey, that's what I say :)

TayZay:I know, that's why I said it sweetie :3

[A/N:I get up early to make CERTAIN that these little chapters get in! :D because I wanna keep you guys happy! (=_=)৩]


	16. Ve

**Chapter 57: Soooo I Wanted To Do This! :D**

"And the winner is... America! People asked me to shoot you like, four times, and France got 3.

Though I honestly want to shoot Denmark. *coughwimpcough*

America:ah, shit!*starts running*

Russia, I can't shoot everyone. There would be a lot really depressed reveiwers then. But I will shoot America.

Russia:well, as long as you shoot someone, I'll be happy, da? n_n

Cammie:0.0 oh god!

So America, *holds up rifle* I'll give you a ten second head start. :D"

America:*running at lightning speed*

"*hits Pinkamena over the head with frying pan*

Now you all understand why I have to lock her in a closet.

Oh, yeah, here's your frying pan back Hungary. Sorry, I stole it when you weren't looking. Anyway... *starts dragging away unconcious body* How are those pictures going Hungary? :D"

Hungary:oh no, it's totally fine :D I don't mind, anyways! And as for the pictures, they're coming along just fine n.n they'll need some more time, but they should be done soon

TayZay:how many copies DO you need...?

Hungary:*grins*a lot...

Cammie:*giggles*

Austria:I von't ever forgive you, Elizabetha*glares at her with his arms crossed*

Hungary:not even if I-?*whispers the rest in his ear*

Austria:*eyes widen as he blushes deeply, so he pulls away from her and clears his throat awkwardly*maybe..._maybe_ I'll forgive you then

Germany and Prussia:don't wanna know -_-

TayZay:I do*evil, wide-ass grin*

Hungary:zhat's because you're a pervert T_T

TayZay:hey, guys! If I can get at least five reviews in the next hour or so-unless you got homework, I can understand-I'll have all of the Hetalia siblings perform the Time After Time cover by Quietdrive :D

Cammie:and if you've never heard it before, you better go give it a listen now, 'cause its a damn good cover! X3

((A/N:Just because the song came along as I wrote this, and I fell for it. I mean, I've always liked it a whole lot, but when it comes on I REALLY feel it, y'know? And you can always send in other requests for the characters to sing, 'cause this week will most likely be Karaoke Request for them and me XD since the week's too occupied for me to really take out the time to answer questions with the excessive chaos! So send in those song requests please! And if not me...do it for Italy!

(=_=)৩ ve~?

-_- I tried...))


	17. Chapter 17

((Chapter 58))

**Chapter 58: We're Gettin' There! :D**

"France! I'll make you a deal. Chug 10 beers and you can quit, i don't want you to pass out before you claim your prize"

France:fair enough, _mon ami_*smiles weakly, but his eyes widen, slapping a hand over his mouth as he rushes to the bathroom*

*everyone hears a loud gagging sound*

"TayZay! Everyone wants some Prussian love. We Prussians are just that awesome!"

TayZay:indeed you are :)

"Cammie! You're seventeen?!"

Cammie:yeah!*smiles*I know, it's always hard to tell, and I apologize in advance. I'm the only short one of me and TayZay's family n.n

"Prussia! Who says I'm yours?"

Prussia:zee awesome me! Zhat's who! And vhen I say zhat joo are mine, joo better believe it's zee damn truth!

TayZay:whoo! Possessive, aren't we~?

Prussia:hey, I think I see America flirting vith jour little sister

TayZay:NO Ò_Ó AMERICA YOU BITCH!

America:0.0 chill the fuck out! I'm not flirting with anyone!

Greece:*whispers in my ear*because he only wants you...

TayZay:*slowly looks back at him like he just dunked his head in toilet water*...

Greece:...*blinks*what, too much?

TayZay:-_- ya think?

"Hungary TayZay and Cammie!

Don't worry you will all get a blanket! Its cheaper to buy in groups anyway"

Hungary, Cammie and TayZay:fuck yeah! :D

"England! Why do you have so many potions?"

Britain:I always have some sort of spell for any situation. I mean, one day I may really need one of them

TayZay:so you basically have your own Viagra, right?

Britain:0.0 what?!

TayZay:oh, y'know...your lust potion...?

Britain:...oh, that! Yeah, basically, just on a more extreme level, since it stimulates you emotionally as well

TayZay:can you make a copy?

Britain:hahaha-yeah, no.

"Spain! Thank you, i quite like my name!"

Spain:as do I, señorita n.n

"Everyone! Who do you like more, Cammie or TayZay?"

Almost everyone:Cammie, hands down

Japan:I mean, TayZay rearry isn't that bad, you guys. She just needs some rove (love), too..

TayZay:aww, thanks JJ!*huggles*

Russia:I think I like Tay better too, da? You're not afraid of me n.n and that's rare, da?

"TayZay! Make them do it!"

TayZay:oh, I will, trust me :3 after Time After Time, I'm gonna choose songs for three characters to sing

America, China, Japan and Denmark:*have a bad feeling that its gonna be them*

((A/N:stay tuned, guys! I just need 3 more reviews and I'll for sure do the Karaoke Hetalia for the next few days! :D))


	18. My largest fanfic ever

**Chapter 59: So! :D**

TayZay:it's gonna be fun for the next three days :3 and there's only SIX days 'till my birthday! America, you know what I want~*sly fangirl smirk*

America:how could I forget? You remind me every hour of the day -_- besides, Florida might be occupied that day

TayZay:ha! You're funny. You better tell those side bitches that I got it reserved for me!*evil grin and shakes him*got it?!

America:*sighs*oh, Tay -_-'

"France! Are you okay bro? . . .I think you drank too much"

France:*still throwing up*_porquoi_?!

Cammie:aw my poor FranFran :(

"Prussia! I think you're just being possessive... I belong to you and TayZay, but if you want we could go to the other room and you can show me exactly how much i belong to you"

Prussia:*seductive grin*vhy I vould love to show just how much you belong to me~...

TayZay:hehe, Prussia;invading vital regions since the prehistoric age XD

"England! Can I borrow another one of those lust potions?"

Britain:absolutely not! I will not just start handing out my witchcraft to any of you all willy nilly and whatnot!

America:*already cracking up after he said "willy nilly"*bro, you sound like my freaking grandpa! XD

Britain:-_- and this grandpa's about to shove his cane up your ass

All:*wait for France to add his two(read:one)cent*

France:...ohohoho-hoh!*resumes to throwing up*

Cammie:aww my baby :0*goes to comfort him*

"Cammie! you're too cute, how can you be seventeen? o.o"

Cammie:*pokes head out from the bathroom*aww, thanks n.n well, Mama wanted to have me first, I guess. TayZay's always been second-best

Belgium:damn, Cam, that's not nice D:

TayZay:*shrugs*it's true, I don't mind

"Sealand! Do you still have that goat?"

Sealand:he ran away :(

TayZay:aww, cutie! •_• do you want a hug?

Sealand:no.

TayZay:well alright then! n.n

"Canada! I heard that you're not making pennies anymore, is that true?"

Canada:yeah-my brother needs them more than I do, anyways

America:what are you trying to say ò_ó

Canada:wow, you actually heard me this time? I'm saying you're broke

TayZay:0_0 damn, CanCan! Did the moose kick you in the ass today or what?!

Cammie:*helps France sit down on the couch*

France:*covering his eyes with his forearm, tired as hell and feeling worse than previous*_juste me tuer maintenant_... (just kill me now)

Cammie:*stands behind Canada*is America being mean to you again?

Canada:no..

Cammie:oh. Well...do you want a massage? :D

Canada:no, I don't want a-

Cammie:*already massaging his shoulders*

Canada:well if you're gonna turn on relax mode, at least let me sit down first

TayZay:*laughs*

"Russia! I'm not afraid of you, I think you're pretty awesome actually :3"

Russia:thanks n.n I think you're awesome, too

"Japan! Awwwww you're too cute sometimes! Gimme a hug! *squishes his face in my boobs again(don't blame me, blame the height difference)*"

Japan:*blushes and sighs of content*

Cammie:man I want boobs like yours! :0 they're so big!

TayZay:hahah! You're flatter than me, Cam! And that's pretty flat XD

Cammie:*blushes angrily*shut up! You've got mounds, that doesn't count!

TayZay:n.n just 'cause I'm underdeveloped doesn't mean you have to fucking MOCK me!*chases her around the room*

"Eveyone! Whos better, me or male Prussia?"

Hungary:god, you, Maria! :D I don't know why anyone would say different!

Prussia:it's a tie...almost

Others:no, she's definitely more awesome

Prussia:T_T well you can all suck my 7-inch dick!

TayZay:*slow blink*the next thing I hear out your mouth better not have anything to do with your 5 meter long dick...

Hungary:*busts out laughing*

TayZay:I'm so serious, though...

Cammie:hey, Pru! Is it really 7 inches?

Germany:don't get too impressed -_-

Greece:seriously. The average size is roughly about 5-7 inches

Cammie:...can I get some proof?

Prussia:0.0 you're, like, 5!

Cammie:I'm actually 17, so shut up!*glares at him*

TayZay:why we gotta talk about dicks all of a sudden? Speaking of which, America!

America:*groans and rolls his eyes*what...

TayZay:I wasn't talking to you n.n I was gonna refer to the fact that Florida's got it packin'...

Boys:*start talking over me so they don't have to hear about it again*

((A/N:great job on the reviewing! Thanks guys :D))


	19. Crazy

((Chapters 60-66))

Chapter 60: 60 CHAPTERS, HELL YEAH!

((A/N:Gotta make this one quick, too. It's not easy trying to upload in the morning, but I still enjoy doing it for you guys!))

"Hey, France, that can be arranged, I found the rifle..."

France:*face is pale as hell*wow, how generous of you. Thanks, but I think I'll pass...

"America, fine, I won't shoot you. For now, anways..."

America:for now? 0.o

Britain:just be glad she hasn't changed her mind

"Japan, have you been to the snow festival in Sapporo yet?"

Japan:oh, yes I have. Did you enjoy it as werr (well)?

"Hey, Prussia, Russia's awesomer. n.n"

Prussia:NO FREAKING VAY! I'm SEVEN THOUSAND TIMES MORE AWESOME THAN HE IS! Ò_Ó

Russia:I beg to differ, and I can prove that to you later on tonight n.n

Hungary:*whistles loudly in the background*

"Oh yeah, North Korea, are you aware of the propaganda video that was recently made? Cuz, some of us are pretty ticked off by it, but also find it ironic that the animation and music were both made in the US."

Korea:so what? It was our choice, we made it, and we're satisfied

China:T_T you a bitch, aru!

"Also, Hong Kong, you like burning stuff, right? Can you burn these for me? *Shamefuly hands over two copies of an insanely bad song about photosynthesis that she was forced to write and sing in front of everyone for Bio class"

Hong Kong:oh, thank you*takes the paper from you and lights it on fire, watching it burn with a solemn expression but internally probably laughing like a fucking psycho*

"France! I told you you couldn't do it... Brush your teeth and I'll give you a kiss for trying"

France:ah n.n mercí, mon ami*gets up and struggles to walk to the bathroom*

Cammie: :(

"Britain! Awww please? Just one? I promise not to use it against you!"

Britain:I said no!*hugs all of his most cared for potions close to his chest*you'll all just make one bloody giant mess around here!

TayZay:you're gonna have to persuade him with your body, Maria, 'cause he's not budging

"Cammie! I know my boobs are awesome, I'm awesome so they must be awesome by default!"

Cammie:*smirks*well, my hair is awesome :D

Japan:you remind me of a shorter, moe version of Soi Fon...except compretery frat chested

Cammie:-_- wow, thanks, Japan

Japan:*shrugs with an apologetic smile*at reast I said you're cuter...

Cammie:I would've taken that as a compliment if I liked Soi Fon, but I don't. And I don't watch Bleach anymore

Japan:why not? :0

Cammie:I fell in love with Hetalia *_*

Japan:...I'rr accept that

"Prussia! What happened to the awesome five meters you're always bragging about?"

Prussia:I have every right to brag about this shtick no matter vhat size, because I am zee awesomest of zee awesome! Zee awesome me doesn't need anyvone else's opinion on in. Y'know vhy?... Because girls hop on it eizher vay! XD

TayZay:...I really wanna sock you sometimes...

"TayZay! Congrats! You made it to 60 chapters!"

TayZay:thanks! I know, isn't it awesome? :D almost to that hundred!

"Canada! Well you got noticed, if only for a moment :/"

Canada:...it's too late to be happy about it now...*cute-ass sad face*

Girls:awwww D:

TayZay:so everyone sees him NOW?! 0.0

"Baltics! How are things going since Russia started to be nicer?"

All 3:great! Thanks for asking :D

"Belarus and Lithuania! Who are things going for you two?"

Belarus:*just walked out of Lithuania's room, wearing nothing but a long white t-shirt...his t-shirt*they're going great. I'm glad you asked

Lithuania:Belarus, c'mon!

Belarus:well, bye guys :)*walks back to his room*

Estonia:...*eye twitch*she smiled...

Hungary:o.o

"Everyone! Who would be the leader in a zombie apocalypse?"

Denmark:it's definitely either Germany, Russia, Belarus, Switzerland or America

Italy:so basically anyone with big guns or experience in zombie apocalypse games, right? (=_=)৩

Denmark:well, anyone's who's intimidating and knows how to kick ass

Others:then why'd you mention America? -_-

((A/N:great! Karaoke Hetalia will begin after this chapter, so feel free to send in a song request if you like :D))

**Chapter 61: D !**

TayZay:hey guys :)

"France! You did well, your dedication was rather interesting so youll get a better reward when you recover"

France:_oui_, thank you, _mon ami_~*smiles weakly, still not feeling much better*

"Britain! I'm getting that potion one way or the other, so you can give it to me and we can have some fun later or I'll steal it and put some in your tea when you're not looking and lock you in a room with Russia"

Britain:0.0 no...I'll give it to you*sly smile*we can have fun later~

"Prussia! Good point.. still, how big is it really?"

Prussia:I can show all of joo right now*wide evil grin as he pulls his pants down and reveals it all for everyone to see*

TayZay:*covers my eyes*

Cammie:*staring*

Prussia:I don't know how big, I suck at math :/

TayZay:*grabs a measuring tape and measures*you're about 9 inches

Prussia:0.0

Hungary:*covering her eyes, her face really red*

Cammie:*faints*

"Canada! Its okay Birdie,just be happy you got noticed!"

Canada:*smiles*ok

"Denmark! Are you sure its only those ones that are intimidating and can kick ass.. *threateningly holds leather whip*"

Denmark:psht! You're a girl, what can you do?

Prussia:Maria's a girl, too-vhat's your point-?

Russia:as well as Belarus-

Austria:and Hungary-

Germany:proving zhat girls-

All 3:can definitely be intimidating and kick ass

Denmark:*laughs*they haven't kicked MY ass!

TayZay:now I kinda see why some wanna shoot you -_- even if I do find you hot, I have a strong urge to snap your balls off

Denmark:0.0

America:don't take his manhood! D:

"TayZay! Youre well on your way to 100 Chapters! Congrats!"

TayZay:thanks! I feel extremely accomplished :D

"Everyone! You have all seen the reasonable offers I've made before. Who else wants to do something stupid to get something they would reallly love?"

*almost half of them raise their hands*

"Poland! I want you to sing 'I'm a Barbie Girl'! Do it!"

Poland:okay! I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life in Barbie, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...imagination, life is your creation! :3

Italy:come on Barbie, lets-a go party!

TayZay:*cracking up laughing*

Cammie:*shaking her head*oh boy...

"TayZay, I agree on wanting to sock Prussia sometimes."

TayZay:o, good! Glad it's not just me and Hungary n.n

Hungary and TayZay:*high5 each other*

Prussia:I don't see no vone else vanting to sock me :D

TayZay:that's 'cause they're still trying to process your growth technique

Prussia:"growth"?! Zhis is natural, baby! XD

TayZay:I'm sure even Poland's more natural than you...T_T

Poland:wow, how'd you know? :D wanna see mine?*starts unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans*

TayZay:*places a hand over his fly before he can*not today, sir! Not today...

"Hey TayZay! I have a question for you. Um...are b cups small and can you tell Germany to kiss Italy(on the lips)! You know,unless he doesn't love Italy!_"

TayZay:I mean, they're not small to me. Anything bigger than A cups are big to me

Denmark:ha! You're still only an A cup, that's so freaking funny! XD

TayZay:I'm actually not sad or ashamed about it*smirks*some guys like that. And I don't have to worry about back pains-no offense to those who may have boobs that are around double Ds or something like that. Don't be ashamed! Boobs are awesome to me no matter what size! :D

America:big boobs are more preferable

TayZay:genuinely...no one asked for your opinion.

Denmark:are you wishing you had big boobs NOW?

TayZay:not really T_T oh, and Germ! Kiss Ita! Don't be mad, fem!Aussie :3 you know you like GerIta as much as I do!

Germany:*blushes, leans forward and kisses him on the lips*

Italy:oh, yay! Thanks, Germany! (=_=)৩*kisses him back*

Hungary and TayZay:WHOO! X3

"Also, everyone, zombie apocolypse. If only one person survived, who would it be?"

All:definitely Russia

Russia:I know n.n

TayZay:oh, and Brit! Before you go get your freak on with Maria, can I use your gender bender potion?

Britain:you wanna be a guy for a day, don't you?

TayZay:for the week! n.n*grabs my boobs and looks down at them*not like I'll miss these cookies -_-

America:*cracks up laughing*

Britain:sure, go ahead. It's right next to the lust potion

TayZay:damn, you gotta lotta copies of that one :D thanks for telling me, Britty!*runs to his lap, also getting a lust potion for Maria to use*

America:*glares at Britain*now why the fuck, of all people, would you tell TayZay where the lust potion is, too?!

Britain:sorry

America:no you're not

Britain:I know*can't even fight the smile spreading across his face*

((A/N:Thanks for the first song request! Next chapter is Time After Time :D))

Chapter 62: Time After Time,With Surprise Ending!

TayZay:hehe*evil grin*Germ, you know what to do...

"Wait,I change my mind, can you have Germany and Italy make out instead?! And maybe...they can go further? \\\ Oh, and I think that you'll need these chains for Romano! *hands you chains*"

TayZay:chains?! Oh my! X3 I like the way you think!*takes the chains and stalks off in search of Romano*but of course, we'll go to te yaoi scene after what I promised to have happen...and now! I present to

you-a performance of Time After Time by Quietdrive! Ladies and...ladies...I give to you, Hetalia Karaoke! :D

Characters:*standing onstage with microphones in their hand*

*instrumental begins*

{AMERICA}

Lying in my bed

I hear the clock tick

And think of you

{CANADA}

Caught up in circles

Confusion is nothing new

{BRITAIN}

You say

Go slow

I fall behind

{SEALAND}

The second hand unwinds

{ICELAND AND NORWAY}

If you're lost

You can look

And you will find me

Time after time

{GREECE}

If you fall

I will catch you

I'll be waiting

Time after time

{FINLAND}

Time after time...

Time after time...

{TURKEY}

Sometimes

You picture me

I'm walking

Too far ahead

{HUNGARY}

You're calling

To me

I can't hear

Just what you've said

{LITHUANIA}

You say

Go slow

I fall behind

{ROMANIA}

The second hand unwinds

{GERMANY AND PRUSSIA}

If you're lost

You can look

And you will find me

Time after time

{ITALY AND ROMANO}

If you fall

I will catch you

I'll be waiting

Time after time

{SPAIN}

After

My picture fades

And darkness

Has turned to grey

{HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE}

Watching

Through windows

You're wondering

If I'm okay

{AUSTRIA}

And you say

Go slow

I fall behind

The drum beats

Out of time...

{SWITZERLAND AND LIECHTENSTEIN}

If you're lost

You can look

And you will find me

Time after time

{RUSSIA, BELARUS AND UKRAINE}

If you fall

I will catch you

I'll be waiting

Time after time

{FINLAND AND SWEDEN}

If you're lost

You can look

And you will find me

Time after time

{BELGIUM AND NETHERLANDS}

If you fall

I will catch you

I'll always be waiting

Time after time

{FRANCE}

Time after time

TayZay and Cammie:*clapping and applauding like crazy*WHOO!'

TayZay:and for the finale-Germany, make out with Italy!

Germany:*sighs*vhy did I agree to zhis...*grabs Italy by his shirt collar and smashes his lips into his, kissing him as he's got Feli pressed up against the wall*

Hungary:*taking multiple pictures, then records it on video*

Cammie:*squeals quietly and claps happily*

TayZay:*faints*

((A/N:Hey, I really felt that number*tear*:D song requests and dance requests are always accepted for this week...afterwards, maybe...but don't count on it XD))

**Chapter 63: Genders Benders And All That Jazz**

"France! Don't worry, the awesome me will make you feel better! Its the least i can do since you made yourself sick trying to get laid"

France:well, I hope you can make me

feel better soon~...

"Prussia! Damn, you're packing a big one arent you?"

Prussia:*grins slyly in response*you can see how great I am in bed later, if joo vould like~

Britain:I suggested it first

Prussia:vell, I actually suggested it vithout even really suggesting it, so therefore-

Britain:WELL I already had sex with her, so you can suck a fat chode!

Prussia:vell, I mean I vould, but I don't really feel like giving joo a blowjob right now...maybe vhen joo grow a couple more inches

All:oooh...

Britain:*narrows his eyes at him*wanker...

"Denmak! Are you challenging me now? I'm always up for a good fight but i guess kicking you're ass will have to do"

Denmark:hey, just to clarify—I won't hit a girl, ok? Aaand I have this thing where I don't hit hot girls, so...yeah...

"TayZay! Yea, having double d's is a real pain in the ass.. err back... and it makes it so hard to find shirts!"

TayZay:*comes back as the male version of me*well...I don't mind. Big boobs are fun to look at*glances at yours momentarily*

Hungary:*_* oh my god you're beautiful...*pushes Prussia out of her way*so...joo and me...

TayZay:*grins*for sure

Britain:the gender bender potion actually lasts for about 3 days at the most...

Hungary:*links her arm with mine*gives me enough time~

TayZay:*walks upstairs with her*

Others:._.

"Britain! Wise decision, so we'll have lots of fun later..."

Britain:oh, good*smiles sexily*I'm all for it~

"Poland! . . . do i want to know how big you are?"

Poland:...*standing there the same way as previous, still trying to decide whether he should unzip his fly anyways or not*I mean...if you guys wanna see Prussia's...why not mine too?

Cammie:I'd love to see it

Others:-_-'

Poland:*turns around to face her and unzips his fly*

Cammie:*eyes widen and faints*

Boys:0.0 what the hell just happened?!

"America! You know, the lust potion is in better hands wit TaZay than with me, i don't care who you are if i want to use this on you you'll drink it one way or the other, TayZay is at least reserved with who she would use it on"

America:I highly doubt that...T_T she may seem like she-he-is only into me-for the moment-but she sleeps around! No one will OWN UP TO IT*looks around*but many people in this room can shamefully say that they've had sex with TayZay, now including Hungary T_T

Germany:TayZay...? Having sex...? Vith other people...?... Zhat's a damn lie and joo know it -.-

America:I'm telling the truth! Ask China!

China:o.o why would I know that, aru?!

America:ok!*crosses arms over his chest*who-besides Hungary currently-and me previous-has been sleeping with the author?

All:*exchange wary glances*

America:..fine. Next question...

"Everyone! Who would win in a fight, me, male Prussia, or Germany?"

Austria:Germany

Belarus:Germany

Belgium:Maria

Britain:it's between Germany or Prussia...

Canada:Germany...I think...maybe Maria, I don't know*shrugs slightly, genuinely confused*

China:Germany, aru

Estonia:Maria

Estonia:Maria

Finland:Maria

France:Prussia

Greece:Prussia

Hong Kong:Germany

Iceland:Germany

Italy:Germany! (=_=)৩

Japan:Germany...

Korea:Prussia

Latvia:Germany

Liechtenstein:Maria

Lithuania:Maria

Netherlands:none of them

Norway:Germany

Poland:Germany

Prussia:me, duh! 'Cause I am awesome!

Romania:Maria

Romano:none of you -_-

Russia:Germany n.n

Sealand:Prussia

Seychelles:Maria

Scotland:I don't care, to be completely honest, but definitely not the Prussian girl 'cause girls can't fight for shit

TayZay:*runs down the stairs naked, grabbing him by his shirt collar and lifts him up*SAY SOMETHING ELSE, DAMMIT! I DARE you to say another fucking word to her!

Scotland:*rolls his eyes*

France:*staring down*ohohoho~

Belgium:*faints*

Cammie:*covering her eyes*

Prussia:ha! Nice try, but not NEARLY as big and awesome as mine

Germany:vhy are joo lying? Hers-I mean his-is clearly bigger T_T

TayZay:*violently shoves Scotland back, glaring at him, then looking to you*you alright, Maria?

Spain:ah, sí! Maria would definitely win! Por supuesto! n.n

Sweden:Germany

TayZay:I'm gonna say that Maria would win because she's just awesome! Cmon, guys, you know you love her ò.ó

Hungary:*in a quiet whine*Zay...~

TayZay:ya, I know, hang on!

Romano:did you acquire an accent?! O.O

TayZay:...did I?

All:yes!

TayZay:cool |-)

[A/N:I always thought I'd look better as a boy...maybe that's just me..I'd grow out my hair all shaggy 'n sexy 'n all that jazz (=_=)৩]

Chapter 64: We Can Safely Say That We're All Whores!

((Reviews are pooping in like crazy!...yes, I said "pooping"...))

"So TayZay, whatcha planning on doing with the gender bender potion. :3"

TayZay:well, since I'm gonna be a dude for the next three days, probably just screw the fuck outta Hungary-and Maria, if she wants it~*evil sadistic grin*

America, Austria, Germany and Prussia:0.0

Hungary:then hurry up and get your ASS back up here!

TayZay:hang on, babe! I gotta make sure Maria's ok :)

"Spain! France! How do you feel about the Basques?"

France:they're just trying to be more unique than fabulous me...I won't allow it!

Spain:I don't mind them, but...the misfortune of it is that they separate me from mi amigo, Francis :(

"Prussia! Your telling England to grow a few more inches, ja? If that happens he'll be bigger than you, do you want that?"

Prussia:good point! Hell no, I take that back! Only MY shtick can be zhis awesome!

"Denmark! I would take that gender switching potion just so I could kick your ass fairly but male Prussia is already here and that would be confusing"

Denmark:ya, it would...and I'm sorry about my sexist comment..

TayZay:*grips his hair tighter*and...?!

Denmark:ah! X( and I won't ever be so insensitive ever again!

TayZay:*lets go, shoving his head slightly*

"TayZay! I agree with Hungary, you're amazing *.*"

TayZay:*smiles modestly*thanks, Maria. You're pretty amazing yourself

Italy:aww, so cute, ve~! (=_=)৩

"Poland! That's it, I wanna see it!"

Poland:ok!*turns around with it still hanging out*

TayZay:heyyy, you got it pretty good down there...I can help get that up, if you want...later on~...*flicks him under the chin*

Poland:*blushes*o-ok...

Cammie:I would approve, but...you're technically my "brother" as of right now, so...-_- yyeah...

Hungary:WHOO! Yaoi! :3

"America! You seem slightly upset so eat this burger that totally doesn't have any of the gender switching potion in it!"

America:wow, cool!*takes it and eats it to his hearts content*

Britain:*sighs and shakes his head*oh, America. You are a true idiot...

"Scotland! Come over here and say that to my face, sheep fucker..."

Scotland:*walks right up to you*

Britain and TayZay:*holding him back*

Prussia:she's fem!me! She'll be fine!

Scotland:*pulls away from me and Brit, storming towards you*girls don't know how to fight. It doesn't matter what kind of skills you learn or how hard you work to perfect them, boys will always be dominant. Women need to know their place

TayZay:*getting ready to grab a chainsaw and wipe his head off clean*

Germany and Switzerland:*now having to holding me back*

TayZay:TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BASTARD! Come and say that to my fucking face, I'll cut your fucking Scottish dick off!

"TayZay! Ja, I'm fine, thank you for defending me"

Scotland:whatever, I don't have to take anybody's shit*walks out*

TayZay:*pulls away*no problem, Maria. I'm sick of his shit. No one should talk to you like that, or any girl for that matter...*growls low in my throat*

Hungary:you're such a man~...

Austria:that is just disturbing -.-"

"Spain! That's it, I'm gonna do it with my male self and France so lets complete the bad touch set, are you free right now? Lets find an empty room"

Spain:*smiles*ok! n.n

Prussia, Spain and France:*go to find an empty room for the 4 of you*

Russia:wow, everyone just wants to get freaky now, da? n.n"

TayZay:wanna join me, Poland and Hungary, RuRu~?

Russia:no thanks. Not that I don't like you, it's just not really my scene...

Cammie:I'll have sex with you, Russia! :DD

Russia:o.o oh my..

"Everyone! Well it looks like Germany is favored as the winner in a fight, but I at least beat Prussia!"

Germany:I zhink you vould have a fair chance of vinning...

"Romano! Awww, do you not like me Lovino and after all the tomatoes and pizza I gave you *fakes tears* I'm hurt Lovi"

Romano:*blushes*well...I mean...

TayZay:chill

Italy:jealous?

TayZay:I'm havin' a three-way tonight! No need to be jealous*blushes, crosses my arms and rolls my eyes slightly*I don't need Roma

America:*now a girl*well, you've probably slept with him already as a girl, so...*eyes widen*my voice!*looks down at his (her boobs)*no! X(

Britain and TayZay:damn*staring at her tits*

"Netherlands! What's the matter, don't want to answer and risk your ass by saying the wrong name?"

Netherlands:I'm not afraid -.- go ahead

"G8 Prussia and Spain! If the world was ending, who would you be with and what would you be doing in the final hours?"

Prussia:I'd have Gilbird vith me! :D

Spain:mi pequeño, Romano~ n.n

Romano:*blushes*damn Spanish bastard...*averts gaze*

TayZay:yaoi! :D

Hungary:Zay, cmon...*tugs on my wrist*please...~?

TayZay:I know, I know*turns to you*I got you tomorrow night, right, Maria?*winks*

America:I just realized you were naked this whole episode (chapter)*blushes deeply*

TayZay:yeah, you like it, huh~?

America:*looks away*go to hell*blush increases*

((A/N:Time for me to hit the hay..until timorrow, guys! :D))

Chapter 65: Hi, Morning People! :D

Cammie:hey guys..I'll be asking questions since Zay is upstairs, still...y'know*sighs*real quick though—would anyone like to go out with me?*glances around the room with a hopeful expression*

Canada:I'd like to go with you*blushes*

Cammie:ok! n.n you'll be my very first boyfriend*hugs him and kisses him*

Canada:*blushing and smiling the whole time*

Cammie:*giggles*so the first new review says...

"Hey Scotland you are SO right on that, so here, have some haggis. *hands him haggis with gender bender potion added to it*"

Scotland:*comes back and takes the haggis, then walks off*

Zay/Tay(Zay for the next two days):*comes back down real fast, naked again*by the way, Maria, I looked up haggis...I wanna throw up...*wrinkles my nose slightly as I jog back upstairs*

"Germany! I want you and Ita-chan to sing SOS from Mamma Mia!"

Italy:oh my god, I love'e that movie! (=_=)৩ can we sing it, Germany? Can we, please?

Germany:*sighs*it vas requested, so ve have to...

Both:*walk onstage and grab their microphones*

*instrumental starts up and lyrics show up on the screen*

{GERMANY}

Where are those happy days?

They seem so hard to find

I try to reach for you

But you have closed your mind

Whatever happened to our love?

I wish I understood

It used to be so nice

It used to be so good

So when you're near me

Darling can't you hear me?

S.O.S

The love you gave me

Nothing else can save me

S.O.S

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

{ITALY}

You seem so far away

Though you are standing near

You made me feel alive

But something died I fear

I really tried to make it out

I wish I understood

What happened to our love

It used to be so good

{ITALY AND GERMANY}

So when you're near me

Darling can't you hear me

S.O.S

The love you gave me

Nothing else can save me

S.O.S

When you're gone

How can even I try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

So when you're near me

Darling can't you hear me

S.O.S

And the love you gave me

Nothing else can save me

S.O.S

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

When you're gone

Though I try, how can I carry on?

When you're gone

How can I even try to go on?

Cammie:*applauds*yay!

Zay:by the way! I have my song choices for the three characters!*calls down the hall*Prussia, you're singing I'm Awesome by Spose! XD Germany, you and Switzerland with the support of the rest of the characters are gonna sing I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan! :3 *calls upstairs*and Hungary, I actually wanna hear you sing Hot N Cold by Katy Perry! n.n I kinda wanna make someone sing Justin Bieber just for the hell of it

Boys:NO!

Zay:China, thanks for volunteering!

China:DAMMIT, aru!

Zay:next time I want you to sing One Time by Justin Bieber

China:*glares at me*you an ass...

Zay:I'll be taking more song requests either today or tomorrow, depending on what my homework amount looks like T.T better not look like anything...

((A/N:I know the chapters are short in the morning , and I apologize in advance for that, but y'know..mornings tend to be rushed...and it's sometimes better that I upload something for the morning whereas I'm probably gonna be bombarded with homework from English class T_T))

**Chapter 66: Karaoke With Q & A**

Zay:we've returned! :D

"Denmark! Good choice in apologizing"

Denmark:yea 0.0

"Poland! You dress like a girl when you have that?!"

Poland:yeah! I feel more comfortable that way. And see? I'm not dressed like a girl right now*stuffs his shtick back into his black skinny jeans*

"Scotland! I think you need to know your place, ass, because if you were against me you would be a goner in no time, no matter what the challenge was!"

Scotland:you wanna challenge? Then lets play a strip poker war

Zay:I love the sound of that*smirks*

"TayZay! You are the best woman-turned-man ever!"

Zay:thanks, Maria*grins*I appreciate that

"BTT! Fair warning, I still have the whip and I plan on using it!"

France:ohohoho, kinky~

Prussia:yay, S & M! :3

Spain:na na na, come on!

Belarus:*laughs*

"Germany! Awww thank you! I know I would have a good chance of winning but you never know.."

Germany:indeed; joo never know..

"America! Wow, that actually worked.. You make one hot chick... wanna join me and the BTT?"

America:*blushes angrily*no way! J-just 'cause I'm a girl for now doesn't mean I'm attracted to guys!

Zay:sure you aren't~*grabs her ass*you easily let Britain have his way with you, as a dude in fact,even though you weren't influenced under the potion..*smirks and crosses my arms over my bare chest*

America:..*looks away, still blushing*

"TayZay! If you want me tomorrow then I don't see why you couldn't have me tomorrow"

Zay:sweet! :D so it's on tomorrow night*kisses your cheek before jogging back upstairs to take a shower*oh, Cammie! Make sure the guys sing their requested songs!

Cammie:ok

Zay:*heads upstairs*

"Everyone! Time for some honesty, name one mistake you've made"

America:eating this potion from a hamburger -_-

Britain:a mistake I've made...well, I accidentally left home without America when he was just a tot, and he was lost in the dark

America:*blushes and averts gaze*

Britain:it was a mistake, and my greatest regret..along with letting the soldiers rape Joanne d'Arc

China:I accidentally burned Seychelles out of anger

Seychelles:but I forgive you! :0

France:...I don't know, come back to me

Russia:a mistake I made was turning away from my big sister when she needed me most..

Germany:one tell I yelled at Italy, and he didn't talk to me or look at me for almost two veeks. I really hurt him, and it's a mistake I can't live down even to zhis day...

Italy:I make a lot of mistakes, but none have been that serious :/

Japan:reaving China. He was nice to me when we were crose before...

((The others claim they don't have any mistakes or regrets they've made...lies...))

Cammie:well, ok! Glad we all made our confessions*smiles sweetly*now, Hungary! You know what to do :D

Hungary:ja I know*steps onstage and takes mic*

*instrumental begins*

{HUNGARY}

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes.

Yeah, you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you over think

Always speak

Critically

I should know

That you're no good for me

[Chorus:]

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(you) You don't really wanna stay, no

(you) But you don't really wanna go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh 'bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that

You're not gonna change

[Chorus]

Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(you) You don't really wanna stay, no

(you) But you don't really wanna go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down, down...

Cammie:WOOHOO!' Go on, Pru, you're next!

Prussia:*shoves Hungary as he steps onto the stage and takes his mic, not needing the words since he memorized them*

{PRUSSIA}

Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome

I don't necessarily need to be here for this

I'm gonna keep the headphones though

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

No you're not dude, don't lie

I'm awesome!

I'm driving around in my mom's ride

I'm awesome!

A quarter of my life gone by

And I met all my friends on-line

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

I will run away from a brawl

I'm awesome!

There's no voice mail, nobody called

I'm awesome!

I can't afford to buy eight balls

And I talk to myself on my facebook wall

You know my pants sag low (low)

Even though (though) that went out of style

Like ten years ago (go)

Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple

I got little biceps getting fatter in the middle

And lyrically I'm not the best

Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet

So preposterous feel the awesomeness

The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage fest

Oh yes!

The girls are repulsed so I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult

Uh uh

I'm as nervous as my cattle dirty Curtis

All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased

Me? I'll never date an actress

Got too many back zits

Plus my whole home aroma is cat piss

Every show I do is poorly promoted

And if you like this it's cause my little sister wrote it

I'm awesome!

No you're not dude, don't lie

I'm awesome!

I'm driving around in my mom's ride

I'm awesome!

A quarter of my life gone by

And I met all my friends on-line

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

I will run away from a brawl

I'm awesome!

There's no voice mail, nobody called

I'm awesome!

I can't afford to buy eight balls

And I talk to myself on my facebook wall

I'm awesome!

(Swagger of a cripple)

Check it out

I'm from Maine and I don't hunt (nope) and I can't ski

Smoke weed but I can't roll blunts

Find me whipped my wifey

My neck not icy

Eatin' at McDonald's because Subway is pricey

Uh and my unibrow is plucked

Just ask my mom if I could borrow ten bucks

She's like "for what? blunt wraps and some Heinekens?

You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins"

I'm like mom, please don't blame it on me

I got my bad habits from you, dad and Aunt Steve

My attitudes sour but my futon's sweet

And the hair on my ass it is Jumanji

Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift

Can't tweet up on my Twitter

Cause I haven't done shit

Bank account red, body ungroomed

Only thing good about me is I'm off stage soon

I'm awesome!

No you're not dude, don't lie

I'm awesome!

I'm driving around in my mom's ride

I'm awesome!

A quarter of my life gone by

And I met all my friends on-line

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

I will run away from a brawl

I'm awesome!

There's no voice mail, nobody called

I'm awesome!

I can't afford to buy eight balls

And I talk to myself on my facebook wall

I'm awesome!

(Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift)

Futher more I'm cornier than ethanol

Cheesier than provolone

I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home

With an ego the size of Tim Duncan

Even though I got shit for brains like a Blumpkin

I'm twenty four serving lobster rolls

Because I spent a decade filling Optimos

And I'm not even the bomb in Maine on my game

I'm only about as sexy as John McCain

Now put your hands up

If you have nightmares

If you wouldn't man up

If there was a fight here

If you got dandruff

If you drink light beer

I'm out of breath...

But I'm awesome!

No you're not dude, don't lie

I'm awesome!

I'm driving around in my mom's ride

I'm awesome!

A quarter of my life gone by

And I met all my friends on-line

Motherfucker I'm awesome!

I will run away from a brawl

I'm awesome!

There's no voice mail, nobody called

I'm awesome!

I can't afford to buy eight balls

And I talk to myself on my facebook wall

I'm awesome!

Cammie:sweet! We'll actually save Germany and Switzerland's number for next chapter because we just might do a Disney x Hetalia Karaoke Special! So! Send in those requests if you so please to! :3

((A/N:Well, yeah! Hope you guys are still enjoying the fanfic :D))


	20. HORRAY FOR 20!

**Chapter 67: Ha! Ima Hit Yo Ass With A Ski! :D**

Zay:*comes back down from the shower, a towel around my waist*

"Poland! I don't know whether to love you or not anymore..."

Poland:it's up to you

"Scotland! Strip poker, sounds good to me but don't go crying to England when your nearly non-existent shtick is left out for the whole world to see"

Zay:*cracks up laughing*

Scotland:it's on!

"America! Awww, you know you wanna join"

America:no I don't! X(

"Canada! SO.. you got a girlfriend now huh? Congrats"

Canada:oh, thank you*smiles and wraps an arm around Cammie*

Cammie:he's amazing~*sighs, gazing up at him*

Canada:*blushes*

"Germany! loosen up a bit and have fun, please? You seem so bored and annoyed..."

Germany:I'm not bored..but I am pretty annoyed...I don't need to loosen up...

Italy:yes you do~ =w=

"Prussia! Other than us and TayZay, who is the most awesome?"

Prussia:vell...zhat's about it, actually. Maybe fem!Australia if she'd show up more! •_•

"BTT! So... who wants to be the submissive ones?"

Spain:I'll be the submissive one*blushes*

"Romania! Can i have another hug? If you bite me this time, I'm gonna bite back"

Romania:you can have another hug, but I'll likely bite anyvays*smirks*and I don't mind if you bite back~...

"Baltics and BTT! If you could kiss anyone you wanted, who would it be?"

Latvia:*blushes*Liechtenstein...

Estonia:Ukraine

Lithuania:*currently making out with Belarus*

Prussia:joo, obviously*grins*

France:Britain

Britain:0.0

Spain:Romano~

Romano:SPANISH BASTARD! ò_ó

"G8! Who is the worst cook? Remember, Scotland has Haggis..."

Zay:I'm sorry...who's G8? Oh, and hands down, Britain, but Haggis is pretty fucking awful ,_,

"So...what happened with the make out scene between Germany and Italy? Of and Germany, have you ever took advantage of Italy's innocence once? \\\"

Germany:ve already made out

Zay:do it again!

Germany:and no, I never took advantage of Italy's innocence! 0_0

Italy:she wants to see us make out, ve~? We should give our audience (reviewers) what they want~*presses Germany up against the wall and slides his tongue into his mouth, gripping the German's wife beater straps to keep him close*

Germany:*wraps his arms around Italy's waist, his hand slightly lifting up the bottom of the Italian's shirt*

Italy:*kisses Germany passionately*

Germany:*grabs Italy's leg and lifts him so his legs are wrapped his waist, then leaves hickeys on Italy's neck*

Zay:*_*

Hungary:*recording it on her iPhone*

Italy:*grips Germany's hair as he leans his head back, moaning*Germany~

Zay:give it TO him! ò/ó

Germany:T.T*stops, setting Italy back on his feet*...no...

Zay:aww! X(

Hungary:dammit, Z! Joo alvays ruin something vith your loud mouth! XO

Zay:heh, I ruin everything...like I tore up that-

China:see you next episode (chapter), aru! O.o

((A/N:makeout scenes are always welcome as well :D so don't be afraid to request them! And the Disney performances may not happen-but I'll Make A Man Out Of You will be performed in chapter 70 :3))


	21. Shortest chapter ever

**Chapter 68: Hey, Guys!**

((A/N:Hey guys! I realize I have a couple of new reviews, but I woke up late -_- SO! I will upload bunches of chapters starting today 'cause of my three-day weekend. Anyways! I'm glad you guys like the story-at least I hope you are-and have a wonderful Friday n.n))


	22. 69

**Chapter 69: Heh 69**

Zay:welcome back, guys! It's great to see you all again :D

"Everyone, what's your favorite color!

(lol, my brain can't think of any good questions)"

America:red white and blue baby! :D yeah, I'm a guy again!

Zay:I'd still fuck the mess outta you~...oh, and green for me :)

Germany:dark green

Britain:red

Italy:yellow n.n

Canada:brown...sorry, is that too bland...?*blushes shyly*

Japan:red and white

China:yellow

Austria:purple

France:mauve

Hungary:blue

Russia:white

Prussia:black because it's awesome, like me!

Switzerland:orange

Liechtenstein:pink :)

Netherlands:turquoise

Belgium:blue-

America:WAFFLE!

Belgium:*beats the shit out of him*

Norway:indigo

Finland:gold

Sweden:brown, because it remind me of m'wife's eyes ._.

Denmark:silver

Belarus:blood red...

Lithuania:orange

Poland:pink all the way! n.n

Romano:red

Spain:red-orange

Turkey:gold

Greece:yellow

Korea:grey

Taiwan:green and pink

Vietnam:cerulean

Estonia:orange

Egypt:...white...

Hong Kong:fire...*blinks*

Latvia:green

Romania:scarlet

Holy Roman Empire:blue

Seychelles:amber

Sealand:silver!

Ukraine:um..I'd have to go with pink n.n

"Hey, TayZay thanks for answering my request!

Hey Nordics! I want you to sing "Worldwide" by Big time rush"

Zay:no problem :D

Finland:oh, cool! I like those guys! :D c'mon, Nords!

{DENMARK}

Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?

Cause I've been missing

{NORWAY}

You by my side, yeah

{DENMARK}

Did I awake you out of your dreams?

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

{NORWAY}

You calm me down

There's something 'bout the sound of your voice

{FINLAND}

I-I-I-I'm never never

{ICELAND}

Never as far away as it may seem, oh

{FINLAND}

Soon we'll be together

{SWEDEN}

We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do

{ALL NORDICS}

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night)

{DENMARK}

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

{ALL NORDICS}

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

{ICELAND}

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But don't worry

{FINLAND}

Cause you have my heart

{NORWAY}

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city

Just get up and go

{ICELAND}The show must go on so I need you to be strong

{SWEDEN}I-I-I-I'm never never

{DENMARK}

Never as far away as it may seem

{NORWAY}No never

{SWEDEN}

Soon we'll be together

{FINLAND}

We'll pick up right where we left off

{ICELAND}

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do

{ALL NORDICS}

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night)

{DENMARK}

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, it won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

{ALL NORDICS}

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)

{SWEDEN}

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

{DENMARK}

Oh

Wherever the wind blows me

Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind

{FINLAND}

No, there ain't no one better

{NORWAY}

(Worldwide)

{ICELAND}

So always remember

{SWEDEN}

(Worldwide)

{FINLAND}

Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do

{ALL NORDICS}

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night)

{DENMARK}

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, it won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

{ALL NORDICS}

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

{NORWAY}

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

{FINLAND}

Worldwide

{SWEDEN}

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But don't worry

{ICELAND}

Cause you have my heart

All:*applaud*

"Vietnam! How long was Taiwan smitten with Japan

Vietnam:as long as I can remember...but I can't say I pay a whole lot of attention to that

China:*to himself*{she's cute, aru...}*blushes*

"Iceland! Did you already call Norway Nii-Chan"

Iceland:*blushes lightly*yea...but it's not something I call him regularly, ok?*looks away*

"Everyone! Who is more annoying Denmark or America"

All except Norway:America T_T

Norway:Denmark -_-

"Can France PLEASE sing «I'm Sexy and I Know It» by LMFAO?! o_e"

France:oui, mon ami~

Britain and Zay:oh my god ,_,

{FRANCE}

Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Redfoo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out [x2]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

Britain:*eye twitch*that's a bloody damn shame...*shakes his head*

"Scotland! I'm ready to beat you any time you wanna play!"

Scotland:tonight,9:45! Lets go! ò.ó

"Canada! Awwww, Birdie, you're so cute wen you blush!"

Canada:thanks :)

"Germany! Yes you do, just loosen up bro! You'll have fun!"

Germany:*rolls his eyes and sighs heavily*

"Spain! Awwww, how cute but you don't seem like a submissive ._."

Spain:well, I am. Or, rather, I'd like to be~

Zay:heh...Spamano...*grins*

"Romania! Sounds good, now give me a hug ."

Romania:*hugs you*

"Latvia! As cute as that would be, I don't suggest it with Switzerland around..."

Latvia:*frowns in slight disappointment*I know

Girls:aww! :(

"Zay! G8 is short for the great eight: America, England, France, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, and Japan"

Zay:ohhh, ok! Sweet! :3 I like the sound of that n.n

America:how long are ya gonna be a dude?

Zay:does it bug you?

America:no-

Zay:then don't worry about it. Maria, we still on tonight?*grins*

"Germany and Italy! . . .can you do that again, I ddn't have my camera out"

Germany:...nien, I von't do it again

Hungary and Zay:aww!*pouty lip*

Italy:*frowns in semi disappointment*ve... :(

Zay:DO IT!

"Hungary! I'm gonna need you to send me that video..."

Hungary:already on it*sends the video to you*cmon, make out vone more time, please! XO

Germany:*wraps his arms around Italy and starts kissing him*

Italy:*rests his hands on Germany's cheeks, deepening the kiss*

Germany:*slips his tongue in*

Italy:*leans back*

Germany:*falls onto the bed with him, still French kissing Italy*

Italy:*wraps his legs around Germany's waist*

Germany:*pulls away, a string of drool connecting their lips*

Italy:*grabs Germany's face and proceeds in making out with him*

Germany:*slides his hand up Italy's shirt*

Hungary:*recording*

Zay:*holding some tissue up to her nose*=w= juicy~...

"China! With how old you are I don't expect this to be a no, but has anyone invaded your vital regions and if so who was it?"

China:Russia, Britain, and France, aru

Cammie:at the same time?

China:at the same time

America:at the same time!

Zay:*busts out laughing*

"Japan! Can I hug you"

Japan:hai*holds his arms out, waiting for a hug*

Zay:my god, you're so cute •_•

Japan:o.o'

"Romano! Sing lay all your love on me with Spain from Mamma Mia!.( If he did ,give him a crate of virtual tomatoes)"

Romano:*looks at all the tomatoes he ate*if I see one-a more tomato, I'm-a going to throw up...but...fine...

{ROMANO}

I wasn't jealous before we met

Now every man that I see is a potential threat

And I'm possessive, it isn't nice

You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice

But now it isn't true

Now everything is new

And all I've learned

Has overturned

I beg of you

{ROMANO}

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck

A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck

I still don't know what you've done with me

A grown-up woman should never fall so easily

I feel a kind of fear

When I don't have you near

Unsatisfied

I skip my pride

I beg you dear

{SPAIN}

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

{BTT}

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

{ROMANO}

I've had a few little love affairs

They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce

{SPAIN}

I used to think that was sensible

It makes the truth even more incomprehensible

{ROMANO}

'Cause everything is new

And everything is you

And all I've learned

Has overturned

What can I do?

{SPAIN, PRUSSIA, FRANCE}

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

{GIRLS}

Don't go wasting your emotion

Lay all your love on me

Don't go sharing your devotion

Lay all your love on me

Zay:alright, nice job, guys :)

All:*applauding*

Zay:Hungary! I want you to sing Me & U by Cassie next chapter. Britain! You'll sing What Makes You Beautiful by OneDirection just because I said so. And lastly, Greece! I want you to sing Fireflies by Owl City.

All Three:ok

Zay:see you next time! :3


	23. Hello

**Chapter 70: Now We're REALLY Having Fun :D**

((A/N:Soo I wound up cutting my own bangs for the VERY FIRST TIME last night, and they turned out pretty well :3 I knew I could do it! I had a lot of Hetalia yaoi and Hetalia in general on the brain yesterday as I was watching episode 3 of Beautiful World =w= I won't give anything away, but you guys should watch it. I think you'll be quite pleased with the new characters heading in...so! I give you chapter 70 :]))

Zay:cool, lots of reviews :D and two more days till my birthday*grins widely*that cookies n cream cake is so close I can taste it~*bites my bottom lip*

"Iceland! Can I pet your Puffin"

Iceland:sure, go for it

Zay:ha! I took that pretty wrong just now...

Iceland:T_T

"Taiwan! Mabye you could have this * Hands anti-depressant pills*"

Taiwan:what? Why would I need there? I don't need any kind of medication as long as I have Japan :3

Zay:well I have some bad news...Japan's mine

Taiwan:*socks me in the arm*

Zay:...I won't fight you since you're a girl. That's not my style*comes behind Japan and covers his eyes as my hand slowly moves to his crotch*but I can take him from you with ease

Japan:ah-I can't see...*cheeks light up with a blush*this feers (feels) rike one of those yaoi rape scenes...

Hungary:*did someone say yaoi?*giggles*smile for the camera -.0*takes the photo*

America:I guess ya didn't hear the rape part, huh? -_-

"America! What type of burger do you want"

America:hmm...cheeseburger, ketchup only! :D

Zay:*unbuttoning Japan's shirt nonchalantly as I look to America*you and I have one of few things in common, other than that we both say dude*to myself*{yet I don't say it nearly as much as you do}—we don't eat any burger with pickles and all that unnecessary stuff

Britain:in other words you're both fatasses T_T

Zay:I have a fast metabollism, but I still work out on the side*takes my shirt off*that's why I have abs, and why I have more body than you*smirks*

Hungary:*stares*wow~...

Japan:*has a blindfold on, too scared to say anything about the situation he's currently in*

"Hungary! What pairing do you more like, SpaMano or GerIta"

Hungary:zhat is vone tough-ass question...I'd have to say GerIta right now since zthey did zhis*plays the new video of their intense makeout scene*Spamano's givin' me nozing right now -.-

"Romania! Do you really have fangs"

Romania:of course n.n vhy vouldn't I...

Zay:...bite me •_•*removes Japan's shirt slowly as I stare at Romania's lips*

"Scotland! Alright, lets play! I would say i look forward to seeing you naked but I don't think its going to a pretty sight.."

Scotland:*narrows eyes*you know you'll love it..lets go*grabs the cards and chips from upstairs*

"Germany! How about we have your version of fun then? You can help me train to kick ass, more than i already do that is"

Germany:*shrugs*sounds like a deal to me

"Spain! Does that mean that Romano is a dominant? o.o"

Spain:*smiles*only if mi caliente poco de italiano (my hot little Italian) wishes it~

Romano:*blushes*I do not-a mind being the submissive...you Spanish bastard..

Hungary:can we get a yaoi scene coming up per chapter?

Zay:yeah, starting with me and Japan this chapter*ties his hands behind his back, binding his wrists to a chair*

Japan:um...Zay-kun-

Zay:shh*places a finger on his lips*you don't need to say anything yet...the fun hasn't even started~

Japan:*blushes of slight discomfort with a pinch of anticipation*hai, Zay-kun...

"Latvia! I'll distract Switzerland while you give Liechtenstein a kiss on the cheek, okay?"

Latvia:oh, thank you Miss Maria :D*goes to find Liet*

Zay:aww, how cute~*slowly slides into Japan's lap*

Japan:*blushes*Zay-kun?

Zay:not yet, Kiku...

Japan:...ok..

America:...no one wants to help him..at all...really, guys?

Hungary:*turns to him*interrupt zee yaoi scene and I'll chop your dick off faster than Italy can say-

Italy:pastaaaaa~ (=_=)৩

America:o.o a-alright...

Others:that's why ._.

"Zay! You know it, I just have to kick Scotty's ass at strip poker first"

Zay:you go, girl*smirks as I begin to lick up Japan's neck*

Japan:t-this is wrong in so many ways...prease, no..

Zay:aww, you're so cute*bites his ear*

Japan:ah~

Hungary:*faints*

Belarus:*recording the video for her, squatting with a monotonous expression*

America and Denmark:Belarus FTW!

"Germany and Italy! *recording* just because you did it again, I'll be nice and i wont post it on youtube... yet..."

Germany:good...vait, joo don't vant us to zhat again, do joo? My lips are tired ,_,

Italy:I don't-a mind, Germany =w= purrrrr~

Romano and Germany:did you just purr?!

"China! Damn... at the same time?! How bad did it hurt?"

China:yes, aru! They all really big!*blush*

Zay:care to demonstrate that past vital invasion one last time? Yknow, for the yaoi fangirls*traces a nail down Japan's neck and chest*and me

Japan:*doing what he can to remain calm*

China:no, aru! ò.ó

Zay:alright*nods to Japan, then looks back to him*you're next, by the way

China:*blushes*aiyah, no! O/O

"Romano! Why did you try to eat so many tomatoes at one time ._."

Romano:simple, I like-a my tomatoes...and please don't say even the word*face pales*

Zay:I swear I had a dream about mermaids and mermen last night*starts unzipping Japan's fly*

Austria:zhere is serious somtzing vrong vith joo..

"Germany and Italy! Will you sing "A Thousand Yeas" by Christina Perri?"

Italy:ve~, I love that song!*tugs on Germany's sleeve*can we, Germany? Can we?

Germany:*sighs*fine..

Holy Roman Empire:Italy? Where is she?*goes in search of "her"*

{ITALY}

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer...

{GERMANY AND ITALY}

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

{GERMANY}

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer...

{GERMANY AND ITALY}

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

*instrumental playing in the background*

{GERMANY AND ITALY}

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Girls:*squeal and applaud*

Zay:*untying Japan's wrists and pulls off the blindfold*there ya go

Japan:*feels around on his neck*you didn't reave any hickeys, did you..?

Zay:hehe...surprise...*grins slightly*

Japan:*blushes*they're not too visibre, are they?

Zay:*smirks*they're pretty visible...

Hungary:no, I missed it! :(

Zay:yep, sorry*grabs China*you're next

China:*grabs a convenient pillar in the mansion*you can't make me, aru! X(

Zay:I have a concubine waiting in the other room for you. You can have her if you do what I say, and let me do

what I want to you~

China:...*sighs*fine, aru

Zay:yes*grins with determination*

Japan:*quietly*shourd (should) he fair (fail), can I have her...?

Germany:0.0

((Inside note:naturally, there's not really a concubine in the other room. The fuck I look like bringing Asian prostitutes home?! O.o))

"J-Japan Advance Happy birthday *Blushes*

*Hands a bouquet of White Chrysanthemums*"

Japan:*smiles sweetly*ah, arigatō, Shika-chan*receives them kindly*

Girls:awww :3

"Hey, TayZay and Cammie, I think I figured out today how to pick out fellow Hetalia fans if you're in a crowd. Step 1) Yell PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA at the top of lungs. Step 2) Fangirls will start fangirling. Everyone else would probably think you're on crack, though."

Zay:*laughs*that's a perfect idea! I'll do that in the mall when I see Warm Bodies this weekend :3 but I likely won't do it 'till I cosplay Italy for the anime expo this summer, 'cause I'm a turd like that XD

Cammie:if you want more Hetalia-loving friends besides on here and your cousin, you should probably do it *_* just saying

"Canda, no, brown's not that bland, it's one of my favorites too. That, and tourquoise."

Canada:oh good n.n turquoise is a beautiful color, too :)

Zay:hey, Greece! Britain! Hungary! You all know what to do*grins*ladies first, so go ahead, Hungary

Hungary:can I dance to it too?

Prussia:*whistles in the background*

Hungary:*glares at him*

Prussia:*nonchalantly looks around the room like he did nothing wrong*

Zay:yeah, I'd like to see you dance, anyways~*looks her up and down*especially with a body like that~-

America:just go up, Hun. Lover Boy's gettin' horny all over again T.T

Zay:...I blame hormones completely...

{HUNGARY}

You've been waiting so long

I'm here to answer your call

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting (Waiting)

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready

I know what to do, if only you would let me

As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right

Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)

I've been waiting (Hey)

Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)

Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Baby, I'll love you all the way down

Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)

Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)

Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)

Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now (Yea)

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)

Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down

Get you right where you like it

I promise you'll like it(i swear)

Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting (Waiting)

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting (Waiting)

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it.

Zay:*stands up in the chair and whistles loudly*yeah, baby, that's how you do it!

Others:*applaud too*

China:can I just go see the concubine now, aru?

Zay:oh, yeah! No, I'm not done with you yet~*goes to him*

China:aww! So much for that, aru -.-

Zay:wait, there's like 4 or 5 of those 1D guys...Allies! Go on up! :D

Others:*groan*

China:not me, right, aru? You're trying to have your way with me, remember?

Zay:go n.n

China:dammit, aru

{BRITAIN}

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

{AMERICA}

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

{ALLIES}

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

{CHINA}

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

{FRANCE}

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

{RUSSIA}

That's what makes you beautiful

{ALLIES}

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na [x2]

{BRITAIN}

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

{ALLIES}

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

{AMERICA}

That's what makes you beautiful

Zay:yay...Greece, go on up! :)

Cammie and Japan:*clapping*yay :)

{GREECE}

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave tear drops everywhere

You'd think me rude but I would just stand and

Stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

(Jar, jar, jar...)

[2x]

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

Zay, Cammie and Japan:*clapping*

Zay:next chapter we're covering Disney songs :D so send in the requests, lovely reviewers!


	24. Outside-In

**Chapter 72: Here We Go Again D**

TayZay:tomorrow's gonna be the best :D we're gonna be singing and partying!' WHOO! XD we got cookies n cream cake and Panda Express, babay!

China:Panda, aru! I want some :3

TayZay:China, youre so cute! can i marry you? n.n

China:you have America, aru

TayZay:not really :/ but anyways!*whispers something in China's ear*

China:*blushes heavily*right now, aru?*raises an eyebrow*

TayZay:no way! After this chapter :3

China:*blushes even more*I don't know, aru...

TayZay:alright! Great song requests, people! Lets get started :D

"Belarus, sing My Lullaby from Lion King 2!

(I was watching Hetalia Disney theme songs once, and that was put for Belarus. It was sung in Russian (I think) and it scared the crap out of me. 0.0')

Also Greece, here, have a kitty!

(0.0) -meow

_\?"

TayZay:god I love The Lion King trilogy...cool! Go ahead, Belarus :D

{BELARUS}

Hush, my little one; you must be exhausted.

Sleep, my little Kovu

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a king

I've been exiled, persucuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what that brute did

I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner kitty

And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Simba's dying gasp

His daughter squealing in my grasp

His lionesses' mournful cry

That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is I knows it's petty

But I hate to let them live

{LITHUANIA}

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree

{BELARUS}

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my!

That's my lullaby

Scar is gone... but Zira's still around

To love this little lad

Till he learns to be a killer

With a lust for being bad!

{LITHUANIA}

Sleep, ya little termite!

Uh- I mean, precious little thing!

{LIECHTENSTEIN}

One day when you're big and strong

{BELARUS}

You will be a king!

*drums start*

{BELARUS}

The pounding of the drums of war

The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar

{LITHUANIA}

The joy of vengeance

{LIECHTENSTEIN}

Testify!

{BELARUS}

I can hear the cheering

{LITHUANIA & LIECHTENSTEIN}

Kovu! What a guy!

{BELARUS}

Payback time is nearing

And then our flag will fly

Against a blood-red sky

That's my lullaby!

*she laughs evilly at the end*

TayZay:*scared shitless*n-next...

"Liechenstien! Can you sing "Reflection" from Mulan"

TayZay, Hungary, Latvia, Belgium, Seychelles, Taiwan, and Vietnam:awww :)

Liechtenstein:sure :)

{LIECHTENSTEIN}

Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect bride

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my fam'ly's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

*dramatic pause*

{LIECHTENSTEIN}

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

TayZay:Swiss Cheese! Your little sister can sing! :D*hugs Liechtenstein*

Liechtenstein:*hugs me back*

All:*applaud*

Switzerland:good job, little sister

Liechtenstein:*hugs him*thanks. I love you, big brother*smiles*

Girls:*squeal and die of the cuteness*

"Uh, nevermind about the kitty. That screwed up horribly. Here, let's try that again...

(0.0)

_\?"

TayZay:*giggles*its alright. Better luck next time =w= hey ChiChi, wanna make pan fried/stir fried noodles for me?

China:when, aru?

TayZay:for my birthday tomorrow :3

China:sure, aru*smiles at me*

TayZay:*kisses his cheek*you're the best cook ever, Chi~ n.n

China:I-I know that already*blushes slightly*

"That... didn't work either. Nevermind.

Also, England and America, watch America's Ugly Baby by YureiKisu.

*extreme evil grin*

Rosepetal: No good can come of this..."

Both:?

TayZay:betcha it's the song by Stephen Lynch XD he cracks me the fuck up!*goes onto YouTube and looks up the video*

((After watching))

TayZay:*cracks the fuck up laughing 'cause I was right and I love the song+this video*

America:*opens his mouth like he might say something, but just closed it and shakes his head, sighing*hood god...

Britain:*eyebrow twitches*the bloody damn hell did I just watch?

Germany:be glad it vasn't somtzing zhat mocked your country

Prussia:I like German sparkle party*whispers*sparkle party, sparkle party

TayZay:shut up! DX

"Can you have Germany and Italy sing Beauty And The Beast? Please!"

TayZay:but of course! I'll never deny a request :D

Scotland:*already in his boxers, still playing SP*you never kissed Prussia as requested maybe 13 chapters ago by Maria

TayZay:n.n shit...well, she told HIM to kiss ME, not vice versa

Scotland:it's the same either way

Prussia:I von't do it unless its brought up again!

TayZay:thanks, Pru -_- thanks for putting that up to par again...I hate you T.T

Prussia:like anyvone vill request it!

TayZay:a troll, perhaps? Or just someone who'd like to _make my day_ T_T please spar me guys...

America:you wanna kiss him, don't deny it!

TayZay:I do..but...I'm not going to..I don't want to..so there...and knowing me, that'd turn into...y'know...

America:oh, well then, never mind

TayZay:...there a reason you don't want me to do it?*grins*

America:...shut up.

{ITALY}

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

{GERMANY}

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

{ITALY AND GERMANY}

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast.

Others:*applaud*

America and TayZay:*arguing*

Cammie:*pulls me back and away from him*

Canada:*hauls America away from me*

BTT:*suddenly get a great idea*

"Let's have the Nordic 5 sing "One More Night" by Maroon 5! da! L"

TayZay:*squeals*if they sing that, Denmark, I will love you forever *_*

{FINLAND}

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.

{SWEDEN}

You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.

You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

{NORWAY}

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

{DENMARK}

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

{ICELAND}

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

{DENMARK}

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".

Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.

{NORWAY}

'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.

And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

{SWEDEN}

eah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.

(Making me love you)

{FINLAND}

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

(I let it all go)

{ICELAND}

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.

(Like a tattoo, yeah)

{ALL NORDICS}

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

{SWEDEN AND FINLAND}

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

(Yeah)

That I'll only stay with you one more night

(Oh)

{NORWAY AND DENMARK}

And I know I said it a million times

(Yeah)

But I'll only stay with you one more night

(Yeah)

{ICELAND}

Yeah, baby, give me one more night

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

{SWEDEN AND FINLAND}

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

{DENMARK AND NORWAY}

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)

That I'll only stay with you one more night

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

And I know I said it a million times

(Oh, I said it a million times)

But I'll only stay with you one more night

(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

{ALL NORDICS}

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)

That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)

But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

{DENMARK}

I don't know, whatever.

All:*applaud like crazy*

TayZay:I didn't know you guys could sing, either! :D ok, so I know I don't really sing or have a lot of her music, but I really wanna sing I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift—with Hungary—next chapter

Hungary:ok :)

France:and...America

America:*eyes him skeptically*what...

Prussia:ve vant you to sing I Won't Say I'm in Love

Spain:from Hercules

All 3:it suits you perfectly

America:*blushes angrily*what, just because I won't confess some feelings for her that I never had to begin with, or never will have?! Yeah, right*turns away, hops in his car and drives off to McDonald's*

TayZay:*opens the door*Am!

America:*sticks his head out the window*whaddya want?!

TayZay:can you get me a chocolate frosty from Wendy's while you're out?

America:...*sighs*whatever*gets ready to drive off*

TayZay:oh, and America!

America:what?!*glares at me*

TayZay:...*blushes and smiles*I love you

America:*face reddens as he puts the joystick in reverse*shut up*drives off*

((A/N:ahh, Sundays...another day to lounge around—I'll do my homework later XD))


	25. Sorry for those who keep getting notices

**Chapter 73: Questions, Answers, And Singing**

TayZay:hi again :D gonna upload chapters ASAP today, not so much tomorrow 'cause I'm gonna be out for most of the day :) but y'know. It happens n.n so here's some more questions!

"Scotland! Dude, you wear dresses, what dignity can you possible have left?"

Scotland:*blushes angrily, fists clenched*they're called kilts...

"Germany! Well if you want to wrestle bears afterward, that works too ._."

Germany:no, zhat's just vhat I thought joo said ,_, I'm not ready to face any bears any time soon...

"Spain and Romano! You know, i didn't think that would actually work... Oh well :3"

Spain:sí*looks at Romano with lustful eyes*my sexy Italiano is an amazing kisser~

Romano:*blushes*you were-a kissing me for the most-a part. I barely even got to have a say in it, bastard

Spain:but you liked it~

Romano:...shut up

TayZay:*giggles*how cute n.n

"Latvia and Liechtenstein! Awww, you two are so cute together!"

Both:*blush*thank you

Switzerland:*looks to Latvia*so I heard through the grapevine-

Britain and TayZay:France, I bet -.-

Switzerland:that you kissed my sister...

Latvia:0.0*hides behind Russia*

Switzerland:*looks up*and I'm completely fine with that!n.n'

TayZay:RuRu! I haven't seen you in forever it feels!*hugs him*

Russia:*hugs me back*hello Tay n.n

"America! So who DO you want to fuck or be fucked by?"

America:*returns with McDonald's burgers and a chocolate frosty for me*

TayZay:yay!*snatches it from him and hugs him*

America:I'd love to be fucked by Emma Stone...or Megan Foxx...or maybe even Christina Aguilera

TayZay:I love Emma and Christina*grins*they're so hot...*drool*

America:*makes a face and wipes the drool off my chin*I know you're almost seventeen, but you gotta keep those hormones in check...oh, and I would also fuck Hungary

Hungary:*blushes deeply*

TayZay:she's great in bed, by the way*sly smirk*

America:especially in Beautiful World*grins with infatuation*she was in a bathing suit~...oh god...

TayZay:if you're gonna ejaculate, take it to the bathroom...or outside..or my room..

America and the other boys:0.0

Hungary:*laughs*

"Japan! No problem, oh and happy birthday! I made you some ramen, onigiri, and dango!"

Japan:*face lights up*arigatō*smiles cutely and accepts the gifts*

TayZay:hell yeah, happy birthday JJ*hugs him, then hands him 5 stacks of manga and some hentai doujinshi*

Japan:*blushes deeply*ah, arigatō

TayZay:*giggles*from me to you n.n

Britain:they're yours, aren't they?

TayZay:I don't need the manga when I've got my iPhone :3

Britain:...*shakes his head*

"Hungary! I know I'm awesome, thank you for embracing it ."

Hungary:you're welcome :)

TayZay:so Maria...we're on for tonight for sure...right?...

"Prussia! The only time you will ever manage to get Hungary in bed with you is if she is drunk as hell..."

Prussia:not true! I can get her in my bed in five minutes!

Denmark:five minutes? Ha! I can get Tay in my bed in three sec-

TayZay:*smacks him on the back of his neck*don't talk about me sexually without my permission, dildo!*glares at him*

Denmark:*rubbing his sore neck*sheesh, sorry, Tay. America isn't talking about you that way, so I figured someone should to make you feel better :/

"Germany! Dont worry, Ill help you cover up that bald spot..."

Germany:*frowns a little*I've got it covered myself

America:doesn't matter 'cause everyone saw it!*cracks up laughing again*

"France! We haven't heard much from you lately, are you sill sick from all that beer?"

France:*talking to Britain*no, I'm here

Both:*exchange glances*

Britain:he was just busy talking to me

Hungary:...yaoi...?

France:oui~

Britain:hell no T_T

"Canada! Who do you like most of everyone here?"

Canada:my girlfriend?

Cammie:*giggles and blushes*besides me, Matthew

Canada:oh ok*smiles and kisses her real quick*well, I'd have to say Japan. He's really quiet and nice

Japan:arigatō, Canada*smiles and bows respectfully*

TayZay:well, there ya have it! :D and now, it's time, Hun

Hungary:k :)

{HUNGARY}

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

{TAYZAY}

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

{HUNGARY AND TAYZAY}

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

{HUNGARY}

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

{TAYZAY}

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

{HUNGARYAND TAYZAY}

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

{TAYZAY}

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

{HUNGARY}

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

{HUNGARY AND TAYZAY}

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

{HUNGARY}

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

{TAYZAY}

Trouble, trouble, trouble

{HUNGARY}

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

{TAYZAY}

Trouble, trouble

{TAYZAY AND HUNGARY}

Trouble

All:*applaud*

Hungary:you didn't sing much

TayZay:I don't sing alone unless I'm in a super confident mood, and I don't like my singing voice :/ but hey, reviewers! Speaking of voice, I have a Hetalia voice acting demo on YouTube and I really want you guys to hear it! You can find it under my YouTube account, OtakuXayla405, or go to the link below:

watch?

v=_tNC9X56Ib4

TayZay:I'd just really like some views on my video, and I'm dying to know what you think :) of course, I used the lines off of the dubbed version of Hetalia. There are some mess ups in there, so try and bare through it if you plan on watching it and review me back, let me know what you think of it :D bye, guys!

Prussia:vait!' America vas supposed to sing zhat Hercules song!

America:no! X(

TayZay:guys, don't force him into something he doesn't wanna do

Britain:that's quite hypocritical of you to say

TayZay:I know. That's why as of today I will no longer be holding Hetalia characters-

Ichigo:*clears throat*

TayZay:...-or any anime characters for that matter-hostage -_-

Ichigo:good*nods, then leaves*

Japan:and...?

TayZay:*blushes slightly*and I'm

sorry...

America:we forgive you

China:speak for yourself, aru!

TayZay:*smiles at America*

America:*slightly smiles back, but then turns away like nothing happened*

TayZay:*hugs him from behind*

America:*rolls his eyes playfully and hugs him back*

Italy:and can...you feel...the love tonight...it is where they are...it's enough...to make wide-eyed wonderers...believe the very best...yahoo! (=_=)৩

TayZay:*giggles*

America:*smirks*

((A/N:see ya next chap, guys :D feel free to watch the demo I advertised it'd mean a lot to me =w= and if not me, do it for mochi Italy-

(=_=)৩

-_- so sorry..))


	26. P A S T A

((Chapters 74-78))

**Chapter 74: Six Hours Left!**

"Germany, I'm so sorry! Bad Gummy! *smacks his head* I hope he didn't hurt you too bad!"

Germany:eh...I'm fine...

America:the only thing that got hurt was his dignity XD

Germany:*socks him in the face*

"Hey Hungary! Rose are red, Violets are blue, I think Prussia has a crush on you! If it's wrong, beat the fuck out of him with your frying pan!"

Hungary:*blushes*he does not. Right, Prussia...?

Prussia:*grins*vouldn't joo like to know...

Hungary:tell me dammit! ò.ó

Prussia:no vay! X3 roses are red, violets are blue. Joo hate me, but I hate joo even more!

Hungary:*blushes angrily*joo ruined it just by saying zhat!

Prussia:I'm sorry, did joo vant me to

have a crush on joo?

Hungary:as if!

TayZay:mow :(

Both:*look at me with an eyebrow raised*

TayZay:*turns to reviewers*I wanna write a GerIta lemon now...

Germany,Prussia and Hungary:how did joo pull a GerIta lemon out of a PruHun argument?!

TayZay:I was just thinking about their makeout sessions in the last few chapters*grins*and I wanna make it happen...

Italy:I say go for it, ve~? (=_=)৩

TayZay:I also really wanna make a HetaliaxThe Lion King fanfic, but I don't know how people are gonna take that. Either that or Mulan n.n

((C'mon, I love anime-especially Hetalia-AND Disney-especially The Lion King! It's gonna happen either way :3))

"Scotland! Doesn't matter, it's still a dress.. oh and i win!"

Scotland:goddammit, fuck me sideways!*scowls and storms off*

TayZay:I.I are YOU mad? And that CAN be arranged, I mean...you and Netherlands can go at it if you want...

"Germany! Awww, my little bruder is afraid of bears!"

Germany:I am not T.T

"Russia! Everyone knows i can drink forever when i comes to beer, but i wanna try drinking something else, so do you mind sharing some vodka with me?"

Russia:da*opens a cabinet full of vodka only*here you go n.n

Others:holy shit!' O.o

"Switzerland! Wait, are you afraid of Russia?"

Switzerland:*blushes as he's embarrassed by the question*no...

TayZay:aww*hugs him for comfort*

"TayZay and America! We all know how hot Hungary is, and how great she must be in bed, but... I forgot what my point was..."

Hungary:*blush increases*

TayZay:you make me wanna be a guy all over again*grins*

America:well since I'M a guy-naturally, too-do you wanna have sex with me?*wraps an arm around her shoulders*

Hungary:ah, I don't think Tay would like me anymore if I agreed to that

TayZay:agree to a three way and I'll love you forever

Britain:you should probably change the rating of this if you're gonna mention so many dirty things -_- fem!Aussie advised you to three times yesterday...

TayZay:I know...next thing you know someone's gonna ask for a lemon between someone T_T and I'll be happy to oblige, but y'know :/ gotta go through rating changes and all that extra stuff...

"Japan! . . . SO CUTE! *squishes his face in my boobs as i hug him*"

Japan:*blushes and lets you hug him, even hugging you back*

TayZay:lucky :/

China:no one's hugging me, aru :(

TayZay:aww, poor baby! :0*hugs him*I love you, Chi

China:*hugs me back*I love you too, aru

"TayZay! If thats when you want it then tonight it is"

TayZay:yes!*grins widely*I'm so excited!*dances around*and I just can't hide it! :D whoo!

Spain:*sits me down*not all of us can dance, señorita

Hungary:if you can't dance, how come you were so good in bed?

TayZay:'cause girl me can't dance for shit T_T

France:can boy you dance?

TayZay:hell yeah, I tested that shit out so fast :D I'm an amazing male dancer X3

France:ohohohoho~, you know what that means

Hungary:only I know what it means for Zay*smirks*

Britain:alright -_-

"Prussia! Prove it! Get Hungary into your bed in five minutes and I'll give you a present..."

Prussia:deal!*walks over to Hungary and whispers something in her ear*

Hungary:*blushes*vhaaat...are joo kidding me?

Prussia:vhy vould I kid?*grins*joo didn't bother to look vhen I flashed everybody, so joo couldn't have known

Hungary:*grabs his arm and yanks him towards the bedroom*

Prussia:*glances over his shoulder and gives everyone the peace sign*

"Denmark! Pfft, three seconds? I can get Tay in my bed now!"

TayZay:I'm so flattered that you guys are willing to get me in the bed so fast! :D

America:tuck that child in!

TayZay:*reaches back without so much as turning around or looking back, sliding my hand under and up his shirt and gives him a purple nurple*

America:ah, ah, ah SHIT!*pushes me away*dammit TayZay! ò_ó

TayZay:refer to me as a child one more time, Alfred F. Jones—one more fucking time...*reaches and twists harder*

America:I'm sorry!*shoves my hand away*damn! ò.ó

TayZay:*giggles*overall I'd prefer to sleep with Maria

Denmark:-_- I see how it is...

"America! *pulls on the piece of hair sticking out* if you make fun of someone else's hair, I'll have fun with your hair!"

America:ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!' X(

Britain:everyone just wants a piece of you today XD

TayZay:hmm, speaking of hair..*reaches for Romano's curl*

Romano:*slaps my hand away*

TayZay:ow! ò.ó*sees Italy vulnerable and sneaks over to him*

Romano:no, not my fratello! O_O

TayZay:*walks into the kitchen*

Romano:*sighs of relief*

TayZay:*walks in a full circle around the house, sneaks up behind Roma and tugs on his erogenous curl*

Romano:*moans a whole bunch, face redder than a tomato*stop it!

TayZay:*giggles as I continue to tug*this is the greatest moment of my life

Italy:*gasps*Tay, no! Leave Romano alone, please! :0

TayZay:*stops*

Romano:*holding his hands over his curl in defense, glaring at me with his cheeks still flushed*pervert...

TayZay:*twirls a finger around Italy's curl*n.n I'm sorry I scared you like that, Italy

Italy:*smiles of content as his curl's being played with*ve~...I don't mind...(=_=)৩

Romano:don't fall for it, you idiot! She's-a brainwashing you with temptation!

Italy:I don't care, play with it some more, ve~...

TayZay:*keeps twisting it around my finger*

America:that's just wrong T.T

TayZay:if only everyone's random strand of hair was like this, I'd be manipulating the entire human race*evil grin*

Others:0.0

"France and Britain! . . .It was totally yaoi w"

France:oui~*crawls on top of Britain, since he fell asleep and French kisses him*

TayZay:*records with one hand while curling Italy's curl with a free finger*this one's for Hun-chan...

America:wouldn't he be awake by now...?

Cammie:he would've...if I hadn't put a sleeping potion in his drink...~

Canada:0.0 I'm a little afraid to be around you right now

Cammie:I don't need to do a thing to you 'cause you're so willing*kisses his cheek*

Canada:*blushes and smiles*well ok..

"Baltics! What do you like most about each other?"

Baltics:...*exchange glances*loyalty

"BTT! Whats the most perverted thing you have done with each other?"

France:*holds up a finger, indicating you to wait as he's still making out with unconscious Britain*

America:that's just wrong, too -.-"

Spain:the most perverted thing I've done to mi amigos, sí? Hm...*taps chin in a deep thought process*well, I took all of France's boxers and replaced them with thongs~...

France:*sits up*that was you~? Well, for me, I've watched Prussia while he was in the shower~ :3

TayZay:sounds nice*still playing with Italy's curl*

Romano:*mumbles*wish you had a curl so you'd know how that feels

TayZay:heh, baby, you don't _need_ a curl to turn me on...

Romano:...*slowly looks away*alright.

Prussia:*comes out of the room along with Hungary, an infatuated, daze-of-an-expression on his face*zee most sexy-I mean, heh-perverted tzing I've done to zee Bad Touch Friends was pants them...and stare...and then I assume joo know where that led to..

TayZay:*smirks*so you're bi...

Prussia:duh ;)

TayZay:...you and Maria, I love you both, my role models n.n

"CHina! Why arent you one with Russia yet!"

China:I'll never be one with Russia, aru! I'll never be one with anyone!*angry pout*

TayZay:not even me?

.you.

TayZay:aww :(

((A/N:6 hours minus 9 minutes until tomorrow =w= I'm mainly excited to just be another year older, maybe things will change about me -.- hopefully not my boobs, though, I don't want big titties...or my ass, that shit doesn't need to get any bigger...))

**Chapter 75: Another Night Another Chapter :3**

((I'm not sure if I'm tired or just bored as hell :/ I wish it was July 4th, 5th,6th or 7th already, so I can go to that anime expo in LACC and meet Ichigo's dubbed voice actor, and cosplay successfully for once in my life...or tomorrow...or the end of senior year...or to escape to my anime fantasy for a year I don't know what I want anymore... Well...here's the 75th chapter. Enjoy).

"Scotland! Now take back what you said about girls!"

Scotland:...no

"Germany! Aww its okay, the awesome Maria will protect you from the bears!"

Germany:I don't necessarily need protection, but thanks anyvays -.-'

"Russia! . . . I think I love you..."

Russia:*chuckles*glad to know

"Japan! Yay you hugged me back!"

Japan:hai. A rot of girls have been wanting to hug me ratery, so I should return the favors :)

"Prussia! . . .Okay, you get a present, but it'll have to wait until no one else is around"

Prussia:*grins seductively*I have a good feeling I'm going to like zhis present a lot...~

"Denmark! If it makes you feel better, I think you'd be good in bed :3"

Denmark:thanks, but overall, Tay deserves to find out

TayZay:*sleeping on the couch*

America:dude, she's asleep

Denmark:psht! So? I'll still get her*sneaks over towards me*

America:hey, dude, leave her alone!*stands between Den standing and me laying down*

Britain:*in his sleep*jealous much...?

America:I'm just protecting her

"Romano and Italy! So, how did you find out about your curls in the first place... and does it make it hard to wear hats?"

Italy:l still like to wear hats, ve~ and I found out because I got my curl caught on a branch in a bush (=_=)৩ it hurt like hell at first, but then I started feeling funny down there and-

Romano:*covers his mouth*its rated T for a reason! And shh, I'm gonna get Tay back*sneaks over to me and uses Britain's wand to make me grow an erogenous curl*

Italy:but Romano*lowers voice*she said she didn't need a curl to turn her on

Romano:she only says that 'cause she doesn't know what it's like*grins evilly*but she will now...*tugs on my curl*

TayZay:*mumbles*ow~...

Romano:*grins*and the payback begins

Italy:how long does it last?

Romano:it's permanent

Others:0.0

Romano:oh, and I found out because of the Spaniard bastard messing with it*blushes*

"Cammie! Nice job! Do you think England will ever learn to hide his potions better?"

Cammie:*giggles*of course not, that's why tomorrow's rave party's gonna be awesome :3

Prussia:ha! Joo said awesome, you're so adorable..

"France! Is that all? Even I've done that before..."

France:no, there's more, but that can only be explained in explicit detail in another fanfic~ ;)

"TayZay! Awww, thank you! You're pretty awesome too, but you already knew that"

TayZay:*sits up, rubbing the sleep from my eye*I don't really think I'm all that awesome..but thanks for thinking so

Romano:*pulls my curl*

TayZay:ah~*eyes widen*Romano Lovino Vargas, what the _fuck_ did you do to me...*cheeks turn hot pink*

Romano:*mischievous grin expands*happy early birthday, TayZay

TayZay:*beats the shit out of him*

"China! Will you become one with me then? I''ll make sure you have fun"

China:I will become one with no one, aru! :x I wanna be free!

TayZay:*dragging Romano towards Spain by his curl*not even one with me, who'll love you even after the world stops turning on its axis?

China:no :|

TayZay:*pouty lip*Chi...~

China:dammit I said no, aru!

TayZay:*bows head in defeat, still keeping my pouty lip*fine...*lays back on the couch and sleeps some more*

((A/N:...yeah... I'm gonna go read some Hetalia yaoi lemons now...until next chapter, guys :J))

**Chapter 76: Sooooo Hi :D**

((I don't know what to do right now but upload chapters ,_,))

"T.T just finished watching Hetaoni… i sad now :( BTW, free cookies for everyone! Shout-out to Canada and Sealand for being so cute! ."

All:*push and shove for free cookies*

Sealand:aww, thank you :)

Canada:yeah, thanks :)

"Question 4 everyone!: *whispers* the fangirl army is coming… u better hide… Oh, and, who else thinks Germany is HRE? :)"

All:0.0 as if TayZay wasn't bad enough!

TayZay:gee, thanks guys, and just when I thought we had a mutual understanding -_- oh and yeah, I can completely agree and 100% agree that Holy Roman Empire is definitely Germany :3 look at the hair when it's down :3 and the sideburns! It all makes sense *_* and as for hair color, that tends to get lighter when you're older depending on genes or whatever, that's what most people tell me. Mine would've gotten lighter probably if I hadn't died it but I have natural summer highlights :D I totally digress though! I think it would've been pretty interesting if HRE wasn't Germany, and was still alive, and we saw him older :3 he'd be sooo hot and I would laugh at his reaction to find out the "girl" of his life was really the boy of his life XD

Italy:you talk a lot, ve~

TayZay:I know n.n it's 'cause my cousin's awake and I'm not so bored anymore! :D and...almost three more hours...the only thing I'm sad about is that I can't see Warm Bodies and Beautiul Creatures 'till this coming weekend :( but it's still cool as long as I have Panda Express and my cookies n cream cake and my rave party and birthday sex from America-

America:keep dreaming, babe

TayZay:or China-

China:hm...maybe, aru

TayZay:or whoever of you wanna do it!

Denmark:I do :3

TayZay:well alright then :D thanks for reviewing, guys! I didn't expect the fanfic to last this long, but I can really thank all of you for supporting it :) so*inhales deeply and grins*THANKS! :D also little Feliks (Poland) has been feeling kinda left out, so if you could ask the sweet n shy little fruit loop some questions, that'd be awesome :)

**Chapter 77: I'm Back :D Miss Me?**

TayZay:Maria, every time I get your review I've already uploaded a new chapter, so I guess I'll just start dedicating chapters with your questions! :3

"Scotland! . . . ass"

Scotland:*winks playfully*love you too, lass

"Germany! No problem, its the least i can do for my little bruder!"

Germany:*nods in reply, but just looking at my curl strangely*

"Russia! So.. you wanna drink some of this with me or..."

Russia:da, I'll drink with you*takes some vodka himself and starts downing it like soda*

"Japan!. . .you are too adorable *.*"

Japan:*blushes and smiles kindly*arigatō, Maria-chan. You're very pretty

"Prussia! Of course you will, it wouldnt be a very fun present if you didn't like it"

Prussia:good point ._. this is gonna be so awesome! :D

"Denmark! Try to rape Tay and you will lose your manhood faster than Romanano blushes around Spain"

Denmark:0.0 I wasn't planning on raping her, Maria! I mean, I know she wants me, she's just being shy right now

TayZay:be that as it may, I definitely don't think I'd let you touch me while I'm unconscious T_T but see, the thing about me is, I'm the type of fangirl that won't wanna be raped, but if it happens I won't really stop it...because I'd respect you as a character...

Denmark:...so you'd let me rape you

TayZay:Mein Gott, why are we talking about rape?! ò.ó got me speakin' German over here and I'm only half-or a quarter-German!

"Romano! You know, now i ant to tell Tay that you were trying to turn her on.. lets see how she takes that.."

Romano:*tugs on my curl again, but hears what you say and stops, blushing angrily*that's not the case! I'm doing it out of payback!

TayZay:...can you tug on it again~? =w=

America:you're just a ball of hormones right now -_-

TayZay:by the way, I'm gonna start calling you Romanano now because its cute :3

Romano:*glares at me for even considering to call him that, then tugs on it again*

TayZay:*giggles*yay...~

"France!. . . i think i can guess but again, even I've done that before"

"France!. . . i think i can guess but again, even I've done that before"

France:oui~, but in case others want more detail*nods in my direction*talk to the writer

TayZay:*waves*hello :)

"TayZay! must.. resist.. pulling... curl!"

TayZay:I don't mind if you do, people will probably do it whether I want them to or not, so! Go for it n.n

Russia:*pokes it*that's sorta weird, da?

TayZay:*giggles*da, just a little. But it's permanent, so what do I do?

China:*tugs it slightly*so weird, aru*stares in fascination*

TayZay:*blushes*

China:now all you had to do was ask vice versa, but yeah, anyone can become one with me n.n

TayZay:I wanna become one with you, too! :x*has my hand on Denmark's face to keep him away from my curl*

Italy:my turn!*twirls my curl around his finger*

TayZay:Feli-!*covers face, blushing*

Italy:ve~, it's so soft and springy (=_=)৩

America:*yanks on my curl as hard as he can*

TayZay:ow! Mother fucker!*grabs him by his arm, slams him down on the ground and pins him there, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists up over his head*don' .to the it hurts*narrows my eyes at him*got it?

America:ok, ok, damn!

TayZay:great*lets go but refuses to break the position we're in*

America:*blushes and slightly shifts uncomfortably*

TayZay:this is way too fun n.n see ya, guys! :D

**Chapter 78: Holy Fuckbuckets :o**

TayZay:an hour an a half...two hours...I don't care, once midnight comes I'm gonna be the happiest hyper bitch XD

"Dear Greece! I'd lick my balls too if I were a male cat...wanna lick balls together? :D"

TayZay:what -.-

Greece:yes, I'd like that...*staring back off into space*

TayZay:Turkey's balls, perhaps?*raises an eyebrow, but winds up busting out laughing at the comment in general*

"Scotland! . . . when you do that you make it hard to dislike you..."

Scotland:*shrugs*well, you're pretty cute, so I don't really dislike you all that much

"Germany! Just pull it already, you know you want to..."

Germany:...nien. I'm good..

Italy:*still twisting my curl around his finger*this is so much fun (=_=)৩

TayZay:*laying my head in his lap with a dazed expression*this feels so right but on the wrong levels..

Britain:oh look, you changed the rating T.T thank god..

"Russia! *starts drinking with him* well, it burns a bit going down but its pretty good!"

Russia:n.n you'll get used to that after the first couple of times

"Japan! Aww thank you, you're such a little sweetheart!"

Japan:*simply smiles and bows respectfully*you're wercome, Maria-chan

TayZay:Japan, come pull my curl!

Japan:*sweat-drop with a concerned expression*now there's something you don't hear everyday..*walks over to where we all are*

TayZay:*points at it eagerly*

Japan:*raises both eyebrows and tugs on it*

TayZay:*giggles and blushes*ah, it feels so good!*squeals happily*

Japan:*immediately stops because he's worried about my health*

"Prussia! Its me, of course its gonna be awesome!"

Prussia:ja, it's alvays gonna be awesome if joo or me do somtzing about it :D*notices my bouncing curl*vhat zee fuck...*eyes widen, staring at it like its from Mars*

"Denmark! As long as you weren't planning on raping her w"

Denmark:don't worry, I wasn't*staring at my curl, wanting to pull it so badly*

"Romano! Payback, suuuurrrreee Thats totally what it was!"

Romano:it was!*blushes angrily again*like I'd wanna turn her on in the first place..

TayZay:you were, though, and you knew that's what would happen if you did it, yet you proceeded in the plan knowing damn well the results*smirks as Prussia curiously yet cautiously pokes my curl repeatedly*

Romano:why don't-a you shut up*crosses arms and turns away*I didn't want to turn you on, I wanted to painfully tug it

TayZay:but even when it came up with different results, you didn't stop..so you must've wanted me to feel something that was sexual..~

Romano:*decides not to say anything*

"TayZay! *pulls curl*"

TayZay:*giggles*

Britain:*just woke up*bloody hell, Tay, you're like a chi-what the fuck ._.*sees the curl*...alright*heads upstairs to shower*

"Itally and Romano! . . .*sneaks up on them and pulls their curls*"

Both:*groan and moan at the feel*

Romano:stop it! X(

Italy:this feels so good~!

Hungary:I feel like I'm listening to porn...0.0

Britain:*comes back and stares around the room*...WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS GOING ON?! This started off pretty normal, fairly innocent..you people are sick ,_, now you're all asking people to lick testicles with them and asking for birthday sex and to pull on random curls in your head just to have an orgasm you might not have again for a long while ò.ó this is all poppycock! Absolute poppycock!*NO meme*

America and TayZay:*cracks the fuck up laughing at him*

"China! yay, we shall become one!"

China:yay, aru! :3

"Poland! So, who are you with?"

Poland:I don't know :/ no one wants me

Girls:awww D:

TayZay:I'll take you, Poland! :c

China:stop trying to make everyone feel good, aru! Pick one! :x

Britain:think about what you've done! ò.ó*leaves the mansion to get some sane air from the crazy*

((A/N:While I agree with Brit...this fanfic is nothing without its chaos XD so maybe I'm taking it a BIT over the top, but tomorrow's my birthday! I'm gonna be a little crazy, a little apeshit, for the next several hours, so please bare with me n.n" all you have to do is tell me "TayZay? Calm down!" or "Please calm down, TayZay", and I will [maybe]. I'll try to :D but please...no murdering the author! DX))


	27. So I put my hands up! Playin' my song!

Chapter 80: 80 CHAPTERS OMFG :D

TayZay:I don't feel a day older ,_,

"Hey TayZay, so I know you had to sit for three hours in the dentist office, but I want you to know that I love you and wish your day will turn itself around into something you'll enjoy... :3

Patchy! I have some extensions for that spot of yours!"

Germany:please, don't call me Patchy..und wearing extensions vould just be degrading for me -_-

TayZay:and in reply to you, fem!Aussr! It's all good, you got it out of the way, that's what's the important part :D and I give up that bet, there's no way I can finish Beautiful Creatures before the movie come out T_T but tha PARTY!*grabs China by his shrt collar and pulls him towards me, pressing my lips against his*

China:*blushes deeply, but decides to just go with out*

Denmark:you just don't wanna take me, do you? -.-

TayZay:I'll take you too!*kisses him as well, my arm still wrapped around protectively against China, then kisses Japan, but only on his cheek so I don't alarm him*now lemme go find Am real fast...*runs off, carrying China on my back*

Britain:*under the lust potion, making out with France*

France:*squeezes the British young adult's firm ass*

Hungary:*happily recording*

TayZay:*returns with America and China, holding both their hands as we head upstairs*

Denmark:you don't wanna invite me? :0

TayZay:cmon, Den!

Denmark:*follows us happily*

Prussia and Austria:*both drunk, shoving each other back and forth*

Prussia:Sie können mich am Arsch lecken Sie Fett ficken! (German for "You can kiss my ass you fat fuck!")*shoves him hard*

Austria:und Sie können saugen einen chode, du dreckiger Bastard albino! (German for "And you can suck a chode, you dirty bastard albino!")*shoves him harder*

Prussia:Schwein! ("Pig!")*gets all up in his face*

Austria:Eintänzer! ("Gigolo!")*pushes him back*

Both:du bist so verdammt heiß! ("You're so fucking hot!")...*grab each other and start making out*

Hungary:*pays special close attention to them, recording their yaoi moment*beautiful~! *_*

((This was a pretty nice birthday today, but it'd be the most awesome if I really did/could had a rave party with the Hetalia characters XD))

Chapter 81: After This, I Bid You Adieu 4 The Night!

TayZay:yay! Another chapter before I go to sleep :D

"TayZay! Happy awesome birthday Tay!"

TayZay:*comes back down, fixing my clothes and clearing my throat*aww, thanks Maria*smiles slyly*you and me still gotta...y'know =w=

"Britain and France! Thank you lust potions..."

Britain:*now sitting in France's lap, straddling his waist, slipping his tongue into his mouth*

France:*has his arms wrapped around his waist, sucking on Britain's tongue*

TayZay:*faints due to the yaoi in all its glory*

"Denmark! Denny's getting laid tonight!"

Denmark:*walks downstairs, hair a mess*I didn't know it was even possible to be that fast 0.0 but it's all good |-)

"Prussia and Austria! Alcohol on of the greatest things to ever happen to this world because of moments like this..."

Prussia:*unzipping Austria's jeans*ja, it's pretty awesome..joo should come join us~*grins*

"Germany! Just pull the curl!"

Germany:no vay

TayZay:haha Emae would kick my ass if I let Germ turn me on XD so I'm with the blonde on this one

"Italy! Awww, a little closet pervert, how cute!"

Italy:*smiles and blushes cutely*ve~ (=_=)৩

"Russia! The night is young so we shall drink!"

Russia:da*gulps down vodka like it's water*n/n

"Prussia! wow, even you want to pull Tay's curl.."

Prussia:it's just bouncing in zee vind, I'm really tempted to pull it again..*stares at it*

Britain:*lets out tiny cute drunk hiccups*not tha-hic!-t again ,_, am I catholic, or protestant?...god, I don't know

France:*squeezes his ass*

Britain:hoh, god~, gimme your-hic!-dick!*tackles him*

Hungary:*recording instantly*

"Britain! It started with a bunch of nations together in a group, how normal could it possible have been?"

Britain:*currently stripping France of his clothes*you make a vali-hic-id point no-hic-ow, but still...no self-restrai-hic!-aint around here, I tell you-hic! ,_,

"Poland! I find it hard to believe that no one wants you..."

Poland:well, even if they do want me, they won't show it..*looks around sadly*

Hungary:aww..*hands the camera to Cammie to finish recording*I don't care if joo are gay or not, c'mere!*grabs Poland's cheeks and pulls his face forward, smashing her lips into his*

Poland:*blushes, stunned and completely thrown off guard*

America:my first kiss went a little like this*smack sound*and twist*smack smack*and twist :D

"Everyone! Lets all Disco Pogo for Tay's b-day!"

TayZay:I've never done it before, but lets go for it! Actually-I'm not quite done with my group orgy :3*grabs America, China and Denmark again, heading upstairs*

Poland:*after kissing Hungary*and it's not even my birthday..but he wanna lick the icing off~ give it to me in the worst way..can't wait to blow the candles out~

Italy:he want that-

Germany:Scheiße (Shit), shut up! I don't like zhat song ò.ó

Romano:CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE

Spain:but cha wanna putcha name on it~

Germany:(╯°□°)╯

Holy Roman Empire:0.0 are you mad...?

*so we all wind up playing Disco Pogo with our lovely friend Maria and Emae/fem!Aussie and anyone else who'd like to join :3*

((A/N:you guys are beyond awesome :3))


	28. So yeah

Chapter 82: Short Chapters Suck! DX Sorry!

TayZay:one hell of a rave party...~*stumbles down the stairs to make breakfast*

"Really, Britan? After that entire rant a couple chapters ago? Ya'll are insane... *starts pulling out sniper rifle* Just in case..."

TayZay:wuah!*curl bounces vigorously as I get on my knees and beg for my life in a mix of English, Swedish, Italian and German*

"Ok important thing every hetalia character should know: THE CAKE IS A LIE"

Italy:*spits out the cake like its poisonous*

TayZay:YOU'RE a lie! Kidding, I love you n.n hey! Soo didja guys check out my Hetalia voice demo video? If you did, what did you think? Was it good? Did it suck? -_- regardless, I want your guys' honest opinion! If I wanna be an anime voice actress, I must know if I'm legible to be one as of now, and if not, then I'll practice my ass off this weekend :D but I do want feedback, please! :0 also, question for the reviewers—what's your ethnic background? :3

Chapter 83: I Know, I Know-um Sorry

((Sorry for the late update...I had a rough day ? and homework...ugh, can't wait for summer already...))

TayZay:oh cool, new reviewer! :D welcome!

"I have a question for Arthur

After consideration of your name I've started to think you were Arthur from the round table (with the sword and Merlin and stuff) so...are you Arthur from the round table?

*not part of question*

im confused where i was supposed to ask the question so...yeah"

Britain/Arthur:no I'm not Arthur from the round table T_T

TayZay:haha..Round Table...

"Ethnic background? Don't even get me started on that..."

TayZay:I gotta know! :D I've always been interested in ethnicities since forever!

"Oh, Tay, don't worry, if I shoot it definately won't be you. n.n Maybe France...but not you."

France:aww! D:

TayZay:aww, thanks for sparing my life :D

"Wow,it's so cute!* strokes curl* I wonder what would happen if-*pulls it so hard the curl comes off*T-Tay I'm s-so sorry...! Feli,Roma, what do I do? *starts to cry*"

TayZay:0.0*cracks up laughing despite my look of concern and slight terror as to how that was even possible*

Romano:grow her a new one? -.- I guess...

Italy:I don't know! DX

"I'm some of just about everything, but mainly Polish. Poland power! Now for stuffs."

Poland:yay! :3

"Estonia, WHY do you just walk off and make tea every time your brothers (yes, I consider them brothers) are in trouble?! Tea doesn't solve everything!"

Estonia:well, we're all okay now, so I don't really need to run off and try to make tea all the time, unless someone asks of it :) but I usually just did what I could to avoid Russia's mighty wrath...o.o

"Russia, you don't scare me. I rather like you, actually. But I take it upon myself to defend Lithuania and Latvia. Estonia just leaves and makes tea, he does fine on his own."

Russia:well, I don't harass them anymore, da? I have other things to worry about nowadays...

"Latvia, I can't resist your adorableness! (hugs) "

Latvia:*hugs you back*thanks, you're adorable too :)

"Tay, can I kidnap him? He's soooooooooo cute!"

TayZay:yeah, Raivis is all yours :3

Latvia:*blushes*Tay! Why do you have to auction me off like that?!

TayZay:ooh! You just have me an idea, Latvi! Thanks :D

"And China. Sexy Asian man is sexy."

China:*smiles proudly*thank you, aru. I certainly like to feel that way..

TayZay:whip that hair back and forth *_* better yet, take it down!*pulls the ponytail holder off*

China:*lets his hair gracefully slip out of its ponytail and fall down his back*

TayZay:*faints due to his radiance*((yeah I've always loved Chi with his hair down :3))

"Britain and France! . . . thank you cameras! *recording*"

Britain:you realize I'm no longer intoxicated nor slipped under a potion, right? -_-"

"Denmark! You seem satisfied...'"

Denmark:I really am :D glad you took notice!

"Prussia and Austria! i'd be happy to join in!"

Prussia:and ve're happy zhat you're joining*smirks deviously*

"TayZay! . . .Can i pull the curl?"

TayZay:*sitting on the floor, clutching onto China's long sleeve*yes, once I learn how to grow it back n.n'

"Prussia! lets just pull her curl already!"

Prussia:it's not even zhere anymore! O.o

"Britain! I knew there was a reason I wanted you to get drunk..."

Britain:-.- *sighs*not drunk anymore..

"America! Who has invaded your vital regions?"

America:oh, you mean BESIDES Britain and Tay...? That's it -_-'

TayZay:and I'll gladly do it again!

"Germany! Funny that you hate it, it was made by your people!"

Germany:vell zhey didn't invent Rihanna or Chris Brown now did zhey?*blinks before sussing*

TayZay:heard that remix, huh? :3

"Romano! the cake is a lie o.o"

Romano:*stares at it wide-eyed before tossing his piece into the nearest bush*

TayZay:hey, my cake's not fake! D:

"HRE! Yes, he's mad, so i suggest you run... Oh and Italy is a guy :3"

Holy Roman Empire:no, how dare you! My Italy is a beautiful young maiden!"

The rest of us:no he isn't T.T

((Well I'm drifting to sleep! See ya guys tomorrow! :D))


	29. It all comes to a close end (22)

Chapter 84: Morning Chapter Number-G'I Don't Know  
TayZay:yay! Morning chapter!' Actually, I'm not in the state of happiness so much right now -.- I'm not gonna lie...

"Fine, I'm part Cherokee, Irish, Scottish, Chezlovakian (spelling fail :P), German (of course when you tell that to a whole bunch of 6th graders, they automatically assume you're a Nazi),Polish (I think), and I think I'm forgetting several others. And that's only what I know.

There, that answer it?"

Poland:everyone's Polish, it's so cool! :3

Germany:ah, I get zhat too

TayZay:well you ARE Germany, so you don't really have an excuse..you were a Nazi country for quite some time ._.

Germany:...den Mund halten (Shut Up)

TayZay:that's a cool mix, though :D

"Hey, Holy Roman Empire, why don't you go ask Italy if (s)he is a guy?"

Holy Roman Empire:fine, I will!*goes off to find Italy*hey, Italy-*eyes widen*

Italy:*in the midst of changing*

TayZay:*peeks in*wow, Feli, nice package! :D

Holy Roman Empire:no, that can't be*slowly backs away*its not the, it's not real, I'm dreaming...ITALY'S NOT A BOY*runs for the hills*

TayZay:...I kinda wanna use this moment to my advantage..*closes the door and all you hear is oblivious Italy trying to make conversation*

Italy:oh, ciao, Tay! No, wait...! What are you doing? No, STOP!

Romano:mi fratello!*goes to save him*

TayZay:*has the door locked*

Romano:TAYZAY YOU'D BETTER OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!

Britain:*sipping on tea with a sus face*so it's one of those mornings...

"So, what's everyone doing for Valentine's Day?"

All:*groan*

TayZay:we will definitely get back to you on that after I come home from school and do the shitload of homework I'm prepared to receive T_T

"TayZay! No! Not the curl!"

TayZay:it's okay, it was fun while it lasted :)

"Germany! Love the Disco Pogo! (Die Atzen rocks)"

Germany:no ò_ó*NO meme*

"France! Don't worry, I'll protect you, I can't let my bad touch friends die can I?"

France:of course not, mon ami! :D thank you for your help!

"TayZay! Its okay, I think the ones that wear their hair up all the time look better with it down"

TayZay:so do I*starts combing and brushing China's hair*

China:*looks back at me like I'm weird*I can comb my own hair, aru

TayZay:just once-please?*puppy dog eyes*

China:*sighs*ai yah*faces forward again*I don't care, aru...

TayZay:yay! :D

"Germany! *message up hair and steals comb* Proof!"

Germany:-.-

Italy:*ruffles his hair*so soft! (=_=)৩

TayZay:haha! Emae, come getcha man! XD

"America! Who's vital regions have you invaded?"

America:TayZay's...

TayZay:WHOO! X3

America:and Japan's...

TayZay:aww! Japan, how did that feel? :3

Japan:*currently asleep*

TayZay:aww, the wittle sweeping angel!*huggles lightly*

Japan:*absentmindedly turns over and hugs me back in his sleep*

TayZay:*mini quiet squeal*

"Romano! Its okay, have some pie instead!"

Romano:not unless it has tomatoes in it

Italy:yay, you're back to tomato-loving again! =w=

"HRE! Italy is a guy, don't believe me? Go ask him"

Holy Roman Empire:*crying in a corner*

TayZay:so dramatic

America:you'd be no better if someone told you I had a girlfriend all this time

TayZay:you DO?! D:*huddles in a corner, knees up to my chest*all this time...*depression cloud, growing mushrooms*

America:again, you're not Tamaki -_- and I'm just comparing it to another sitch (situation)! I'm still single and lovin' it!

TayZay:...really?

America:really

China:not like he'd be with anyone else but you, aru*batts his eyelashes in pure mockery*

America:*blushes*you've always gotta say some shit...

"America! Hows any hamburgers do you eat in a day?"

America:75 at the most!

Others:at the most?! 0.o

*que Hetalia ending theme from season 5*

(Don't worry, it's not over, I just gotta go to school :P)


	30. This atmosphere

**Chapter 85: Man, I'm Beat ,,**

TayZay:hi! :D

"So, I take it ya'll don't like Valentine's Day.

Also Britan, 'those mornings'? How often do they happen?!"

Britain:pretty damn often..every other day, basically -.-"

Italy:ve~, I LOVE Valentine's Day! (=_=)৩ I love getting chocolate and candy and big stuffed teddy bears :3

America:ah...it's okay..a little on the sappy side, if you ask me. Like, why would you waste so much money on your boyfriend/girlfriend if you can do that during any other time of the year? What's so great about February?

TayZay:it's my birthday, President's Day and Black History Month all wrapped into one...? Didja ever think of that?

America:well, I think black people are pretty legit :D

TayZay:*laughs*you're dumb, shut up!

Germany:I don't really care for zhis lovely dovey event. It's just another vay for lovers to take up everyvone else's space and vaste our valuable time...und for some reason, zhey also think zhat zhis gives zhem zee excuse to have PDAs in your face. So, to sum it up, I don't like it T_T

Britain:*makes a "eh/kinda/so-so/it's alright" hand gesture*sort of a waste of oxygen if you're going to use it on someone else just for a bloody kiss -_-

Japan:Varentine's Day? Hmm...*shrugs and smiles cutely*I don't mind it, as rong as it makes everyone happy

China:it's a waste of time to me, aru! :(

TayZay:would you still feel that way if I bought you a giant stuffed panda, a REAL mama panda for your baby Panda, some Panda Express, and panda-shaped chocolates? :3

China:...first off, I can technically make my own Panda Express. Second off, I don't think me and Mama Panda will get along, and it wouldn't be Panda's real mom, I'm sure. But everything else, please gimme, aru! n.n

TayZay:you have to wait 'till tomorrow, ChiChi

China:*pouty lip*fine, aru

Austria:Valentine's Day? It's alright, I guess. Not somtzing I vould vaste my precious time on, but overall it's not too bad...

France:*gasps*oui, Valentines Day is most absolutely the GREATEST time of year!

Italy:greater than Christmas? :0

France:oui!*smile expands*

Italy:but I like gingerbread cookies and houses so much, ve~ (=_=)৩

Hungary:vell, I do not mean to sound bitter, but I don't really like zee lovey dovey holiday, 'cause I've never had a Valentine :/

Prussia:hey, loser Hungary! If joo beg und plead, I'll be your Valentine*wraps an arm around her shoulders*

Hungary:ha! Keep dreaming, _fasszopó_ (cocksucker)*moves away from him and walks off*

TayZay:damn o.o

Poland:I love V-Day, I think it's totally cool! :) I love chocolate too, so yeah :3

Baltics:it's okay..

Turkey:I don't care about it

Ukraine:I like it :)

Liechtenstein:*looks over at Latvia and blushes*I just hope I get a secret Valentine this year..

Girls:awww :3

TayZay:me too Lili, me too...

Switzerland:I don't really like it :/

Turkey:it's the stupidest of holidays XD seriously, so dumb!

Greece:I love it...

Netherlands:*couldn't care less*

Scotland:stupid lovebirds

Sealand:I like it

Seychelles:it's a nice little event :)

Taiwan:Japan, be my Valentine! DX

Canada:*hugging Cammie*it's a lot better this year now that I have someone to celebrate it with

Cammie:awww, thanks babe*hugs and kisses him*

TayZay:cute*jealous of their steady relationship, wanting one with either America, China or Japan*

Denmark:I don't give much of a shit about it

Iceland:*shrugs*

Norway:just stupid T.T

Sweden:it's alright

Finland:it's a pretty cool holiday :)

"Yaaaaaay! (picks Latvia up) I'm really strong."

Latvia:hey! P-put me down, please! DX

Liechtenstein:oh*quietly*please don't take him away from me..:(

Girls:awww! ~_~

"Latvia, I wish you could be my brother for real. :( You even look a bit like me."

Latvia:well, it'd be nice to have a sister...

"Lithuania, do you love Poland? (totally not a huge LietPol shipper. *shiftyeyes*)"

Poland:no! Yeah right!

TayZay and Italy:no chance, no way! He won't say it, no, no! He swoons, he sighs, why deny it, uh-

Poland:*slaps his hands over our mouths* .

"Hungary, how would you react if you walked in on Germany and Prussia and Austria having a German Sparkle Party?"

Hungary:how vouldn't I react to zhat õ.õ I honestly can't answer zhat question

TayZay:you have to

Hungary:I mean I don't know how..:/

TayZay:girl ya better learn how! o.o

"Poland, why dd you start crossdressing?"

Poland:this may be the third time I've answered this question, but I don't mind n.n I just don't feel appreciated enough as a boy :/

TayZay:I appreciate you as a boy :0 a fruit loop, even! 'Cause you're so cute!

Poland:-.-'

"Ukraine, how do you handle backaches? (I'm not nicknamed after you for nothing…)"

Ukraine:well, I go out for a massage daily :)

"Liechtenstein, how do you feel about yaoi?"

Liechtenstein:what's that?

Hungary:well, sweetie*kneels to her height*remember zhat vone night zhat your big brother had something to drink zhat made him act all veird and clingy towards Austria, and tried to take his clothes off?

Liechtenstein:yeah...is that what it is?

Hungary:vell, joo know vhat homosexual means, right?

Liechtenstein:yeah, Mr. Britain uses it to call Mr. France that all the time..

Hungary:it's a Japanese term for that n.n but I love it so much more*grins*

Liechtenstein:oh..okay...well, I guess I'm okay with it, too

"s-sorry about the curl. but, tay, don't mess with Italy or Germany again. they're my otp! and, I swear 2 god, if you touch any of them again I will unleash my german and british rage on your ass! that goes for the rest of you! but other then that, I love what your doing! /"

TayZay:o.o well damn! I respect that, 'cause I'm waiting on America or China or Japan to make their move*grins*

America:don't hold your breath T.T

TayZay:oh go fuck yourself n.n

((A/N:see ya next chappie, guys! :D god, I said chappie T_T Rukia's rubbing off on me and I haven't watched Bleach since November...ah, Maria! Got you next chapter, bro!))

**Chapter 86: Love Is Almost In The Air**

"Germany! Speaking of Nazis, when are you going to apologize for that? I'm not a country anymore because of that!"

Germany:I'm sorry...*straight face*

TayZay:so convincing T_T

"HRE! It's okay, I'm pretty good friends with Feliciana! (fem!Italy) Maybe meeting her will make you feel a bit better about your Italy being a guy!"

Holy Roman Empire:that'd be really nice if you could introduce me to her ;_; please!

"Britain! Of course, its one of those mornings, its always one of those mornings!"

Britain:I know T.T

"France! No need to thank me, I'm just being my awesome self..."

France:oui, you're always awesome ;3

"Germany! You're like a constant downer huh..."

Germany:nien

TayZay:smells like fart in here

Denmark:sorry..

TayZay:*face/palm*dammit, Den!

America:you're no better -_-

"TayZay! Sorry, bt for a secondi thought you said 'weeping angel' and I'm just like 'wha?'"

TayZay:XD it's just hallucinate central here! Hey-I have to ask...when we gonna get it on?

Prussia:*plays Lets Get It On by Marvin Gaye in the background*

Others:*look to him like "Are you fucking kidding me?"*

"England! That reminds me, Thank you for Doctor Who!"

Britain:*rolls his eyes playfully*no problem

"Romano! Of course it has tomato... its a pizza pie!"

Romano:*_* I want that pie!

TayZay:so I don't wanna fight over Italy, so I guess I'll have Romano instead =w= and I'm chill with that

Romano:*throws his hands in the air*_cazzo di merda_! (Fucking shit!)

TayZay:bro!*raises an eyebrow*are you mad...?

Romano:no, I'm happy as a motherfucking clam

TayZay:T_T thanks for your honesty

America:you two seem right for each other, so maybe you should leave me alone, okay? n.n

TayZay:ha...! No :)

"Ameica! 75... How expensive does that get?"

America:well, it's not TOO bad n.n' hehehehe...heh...

"I've slipped you all a potion! Now you have to tell the contry you are in love with the truth of how you feel... I know there's more than a few of you who are keeping secrets..."

TayZay:soo I guess I'm off the hook 'cause I'm not a country*raise the roof status*

Britain:Francis!*gets on one knee*I know I act like I can't stand you, but I want you to marry me*blushes*

France:*pulls him into a kiss*

Hungary:*recording*by the way, Austria, I'm in love with you...*blush accompanied with a nosebleed*

Austria:vell that's sweet, but I can be completely honest vhen I say I'm actually bicurious, soo I love joo and Prussia

TayZay:my god *_* *gets out camcorder*make the confession one more time, please..this one's for YouTube

Austria:-_-

Liechtenstein:Latvia?*blush*I don't know if you hear me, but I just want you to know that it might not be as great as love, but I really really like you

Latvia:I really like you too, Lili :)

Liechtenstein:*smiles and hugs him*

Denmark:Tay! I really really REALLY have the hots for you!

TayZay:well aren't you just the sweetest thing alive*smirks*same here, dude

Both:*fist bump*

Germany:ah, Italy...*rubs the back of his neck awkwardly*

Italy:sí, Germany? n.n

Germany:I just vant joo to know zhat I love you

Italy:*gasps, letting on an open-mouthed smile*Germany! I love you too~!*throws himself into Germany's arms and kisses him*

Germany:*thrown off guard but eventually kisses him back*

China:I don't love anyone, so nice try n.n better luck next time, aru! X3

Japan:I can't say I rove anyone either*shrugs*sorry

Poland:*throws himself at Lithuania's feet*Lithie! I know you're dating Belarus, but I can't help myself!*hugs his legs*I've been hiding this undying love for you for a long time, okay? So, there!*sits back on his knees*

Lithuania:Po, just 'cause I'm dating Belarus...*kneels down in front of him*doesn't mean I don't have room in my heart for one more*cups his cheeks and kisses him on the lips*

Belarus, Hungary and TayZay:*stare*

((Mini demotivational poster::"Yaoi—It's Like A Drug"))

America:*crosses arms*I have nothing to confess!*grins triumphantly*but good try, though! XD

TayZay:so you don't have feelings for anyone...at all...*cold stare*

America:of course not

TayZay:*raises an eyebrow yet still manages to look pissed AS I'm skeptical*jerk

((A/N:n.n))


	31. So I cross my heart and I hope to die

**Chapter 88: So Valentines Day—We Meet Again**

TayZay:ready, guys?

Others:*groan*

Italy:sí! (=_=)৩I'm more than ready!

Finland:this'll be fun, lets go for it :D

TayZay:one, two, three...

All of us:HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYONE! :D

*the girls are tossing confetti while the boys pass around chocolates to everyone*

TayZay:so lets see which reviewers like which characters, so you can get chocolate from them :3 and I'm heading back to Maria in the meantime, so see you guys later n.n*jogs back to the bedroom*

Denmark:*nonchalantly starts walking over*

China:no, aru!*grabs his shirt collar*

Denmark:I was only gonna watch :(

China:no!

Denmark:*rolls his eyes*fine..

Cammie:first question...

"Oh, France, thanks for reminding me...

Rosepetal: NOT THIS AGAIN! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL FRANCE?!

Pinkamena: o.o ...Why are you asking?

Rosepetal: BECAUSE I CAN. STOP TRYING TO KILL THE COUNTRIES.

Pinkamena: 0.0" ...Ok.

Rosepetal: NOW GO APOLOGIZE.

Pinkamena: Do I have to?

Rosepetal: *death glare*

Pinkamena: ...Fine. France, I'm sorry for trying to kill you.

Pinkamena: There. I said it, you happy?

Rosepetal: Oui

Pinkamena: T.T"

France:*lets out an unmanly scream, still slightly of fear and a bit of relief*thank you for not killing me, mon ami!

"But there goes your little crush on Britan, Rosepetal...

Rosepetal: 0.0 I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

Pinkamena: MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, since HRE is sitting right there, and Germany's sitting over there... Does that mean HRE's not Germany?"

Britain:*smiles softly*I still love my fans and fangirls, anyway, so here you go*hands Rosepetal a bouquet of fresh red roses*here you go :)

"Hungary! Can you beat up America for me

America I'll give you a 10 second head start"

America:heh, now Hungary...lets not be hasty..

Hungary:*rushes at him with a frying pan, an excited grin on her face*happy Valentine's Day, America!

America:*runs for his life*

Prussia:*leaves a box of chocolates for Maria at the bedroom door*

Austria:here, Prussia!*holds out a bouquet of black roses, a blush running across his face*

Prussia:hey, zhat's really awesome! Vhere'd joo manage to find black roses? :D

Austria:I didn't, joo fool T.T I dyed zhem..

Prussia:vell, thanks!*pats him on the back, then gives him a sloppy kiss*

Austria:*raises an eyebrow as he wipes Prussia's saliva off his lips*unfortunately, joo never knew how to kiss...*still blushing anyways*

Japan:*handing Valentine's Day gifts to every girl out of the kindness of his cute little Asian heart*

America:*leaves his present for me at the door, then proceeds to run from Hungary*

China:*hands a V-Day gift to Vietnam and leaves mine at the door*

Sweden, Germany and Italy:*give presents to Emae*

Germany and Italy:*give theirs to Ren*

Poland:*gives his to Lithuania*

Lithuania:*gives one back and hands one to Belarus*

Russia:*gives one to Kakishika*

France:*gives roses to Pinkamena despite the fact that she wants to kill him*

Cammie:again-

All:HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE :3

**Chapter 89: Past Double Digits 00**

Cammie:we're almost to 200 reviews and 100 chapters :3 so close I can taste it n.n first question!

"Eep. Japan and Greece, was it really a dream? (You know it wasn't so don't deny it)"

Japan:hai*single nod*I'm pretty sure it was just a dream

Greece:I hope not...

Japan:o.o

"Hey everyone.

I'm rain Jones aka the personification of Washington state

What country would you pair up with if a zombie apocalypse (a/n was watching an ask a nation panel and the answer to the question cracked me up. This question is for most of Europe north American brothers the Nordics and east Asian countries)

Also have you met your 2p selves and what were your impression?

Which country are you guys currently in a relationship with?

Hey uncle Mattie, dad, Japan, and Russia. Hope your having a good time.

with love

Rain jones"

America:well, who else would I pair with but me! n.n and hi, daughter!

Britain:*crosses arms and smirks*so who's the mom?

Denmark:probably New York

America:,_, that's just disgusting, NY is my cousin!

Japan:it's not gross, it's regal (legal)

America:maybe in JAPAN, but definitely not in the US! That, my friend, is what we call incest! ò_ó

Britain:sooo you're mad..well, I would pair with Germany

China:I'd pair up with Canada or Russia, because it's cold and the zombies would freeze because they have no blood circulation, aru :)

((I have to give credit to Emae for that smart response :3))

France:I'd pair up with my new lover Arthur*squeezes his ass*

Britain:*blushes*ah! S-stop that!*shyly slaps his hand away*

Hungary:*takes a picture*-.0 beautiful~...

Austria:Elizaveta, I just realize I never vished you a happy V-Day*hands her a bouquet of fresh green roses*to match your eyes*gives her a male model smile*

Hungary:*blushes and accepts the bouquet*thank you, Austria*smells them*they're lovely~

Austria:*leans forward and kisses her*

Hungary:*eyes widen as her blush deepens, dropping the bouquet suddenly and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back*

Prussia:*slowly rolls his eyes just before going back to playing Fun Run, racing against Spain and France*

France:FUCK, I LOST!

Others:0.0

Spain:*cussing in Spanish*

Prussia:ZEE AWESOME ME VINS! :D Bad Touch Friends, joo shouldn't even be so pissy! Joo knew my awesomeness vould help me vin*grins in a cocky fashion*

Hungary:*rolls her eyes*now joo can see vhy I couldn't date him, he's far too cocky and self-absorbed for me to even care...

Cammie:oh, you know you love him! X3 guess you somehow became immune to that truth potion too, huh?

Hungary:*blushes angrily*joo be quiet!

Canada:hi niece*waves to Rain Jones*

Russia and Japan:hi n.n*wave as well*

Britain:by the way, Alfred, you never explained yourself

America:why do you need to know?! I don't like talking about Virginia, we divorced a long time ago, ok?!

Britain:sorry I asked*holds hands up in defense and surrender*I don't think TayZay would approve

America:well guess what? As long as she's here I don't give a DAMN about what TayZay thinks, she can suck Florida!

Others:-_-

Poland:probably already has..*smirks*

America:she rode Florida, she never sucked it •_•

Poland:*fake smile*okay...n.n'

Cammie:well, I'm with Canada :3

Lithuania:I'm with Belarus and Poland*hugs and kisses them both*

Britain and France:*making out*

Hungary:I'm vith Austria n.n*hugs his arm happily*

Austria:I'm vith Hungary

Prussia:*sitting on the couch on the other side of Hungary, playing HetaOni*

Austria:and zhis vone*reaches around Hungary and smacks Prussia's ass*

Prussia:*bites his bottom lip seductively and looks his way*

Hungary:*smiles of content just knowing something's gonna go down later this evening...*

China:I wanna be with Vietnam :( but I don't know if she'll accept me DX

Vietnam:I'll accept*bends over and kisses him*

China:*blushes and kisses her back shyly*

Italy:me and Doitsu, ve~ (=_=)৩

"T-thank you, Buan San Valentino GerIta! And to all of you, your so amazing! I love you all(especially GerIta)!"

Cammie:always happy to make yaoi fangirl's dream come true n.n

"Rosepetal: *insanely blushing* Thank You..."

Britain:you're welcome n.n

"Pinkamena: Aw, thanks France! :D Yeah, I've kinda tried to stop trying to kill you now, due to the fact that Rosepetal might lock me in the closet again. T.T And she's now made it impossible to escape."

France:well hey, as long as you've stopped trying to kill me*smiles*

"Random monkey: Be careful, everyone…Miss is in a bit of a bad mood. Her ah…'crimson curse' began this morning.

GET OUT OF HERE, WINSTON!

(monkey flees)

And my bad mood is slightly alleviated because my Su-san has been so sweet to me. But still…(throws brick at France) There, I feel better."

France:ow! :( why is it always me?!

Canada:you make it too easy :0

Hungary:it actually took me a moment to realize vhat joo meant by "crimson curse" -_- I feel ashamed

"Liechtenstein, you and Latvia would be sooooooooooooo cute together! I won't take him unless I'm in a mega bad mood and need intense cute therapy. I could take you with us, too. "

Liechtenstein:oh, well, if that's the case, I'd love to come*smiles*

"Switzerland, please don't shoot me, I would never hurt Liechtenstein and I would be sure to get her home safe."

Switzerland:no*grabs Liechtenstein by her shoulders and has her stand by his side*I won't let anyone take my little sister, no matter how convincing they seem or are

Liechtenstein:but big brother...! X/

"America, did you know your citizens eat 14 billion hamburgers a year? Do you eat that many in a year?"

America:in a year? Ha! I can eat that many in a month! XD

Denmark:I don't know why you'd ever think that'd be something to be proud of T_T


	32. Oh No!

**Chapter 90: Wassup**

Cammie:hey! So, here we go :)

"Since it's still Valentine's day, Spain, will you sneak up behind Romano and glomp/kiss him for me please *puppy dog eyes*"

Spain:sí ;)*sneaks up behind Romano, glomps him, then turns him around, grabs his face and kisses him*

Romano:!...*blushes and rests his hands on his wrists, giving into the kiss, gently kissing him back*

"Germany, I think people should lay of the nazi stuff! I mean,you didn't start crazy boss did! Besides,Britain and France blamed ww1 on you so, it's really their fault(no offense Britain, I'm half British)besides,if you want to hate on someone,hate on America(again no of fence but you put this on yourself)!"

Germany:see? Ve can't all be perfect

America, Britain and France:*attempt at beating him up*

"Sweden, German, Italy! Thank you for the gifts! :3"

Italy:it's no biggie! (=_=)৩

Germany:you're velcome*kinda smiles*

Sweden:sure thing*solemn expression*

"Cammie's right, France. You make it a bit too easy."

France:oh -_- well _excuse moi_!*crosses arms with a pout*

Cammie:yay, 10 more chapters and 2 more reviews :3

((See you tomorrow, guys! :]))


	33. Crap

**Chapter 91: Hola, ¿Còmo Estás? Or, HEY! :D**

TayZay:yay, I'm past 200 reviews! n.n I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it-

China:*covers my mouth*lets just get on with it, shall we, aru?

TayZay:mmhmm! n_n

"Hey, Tay, guess what I came up with :D

OtakuTayZay had a fanfic

E-I-E-I-O

And in that fanfic there was yaoi!

E-I-E-I-O

With a yaoi yaoi here and a yaoi yaoi there

Here a yaoi, there a yaoi, everywhere a yaoi yaoi

Otaku TayZay had a fanfic

E-I-E-I-O

Rosepetal: So that's why you burst out laughing earlier. T.T"

TayZay:*giggles a whole bunch*that's a really good idea! Loved it X3 hey, Feli, Romanano! C'mere for a sec and look at my hair :D

Italy:what's up, Tay-*gasps*oh my gosh! I've never seen you with curly hair, ve! It looks so nice!*playfully bounces my curls in his hands*

Romano:what did you do, you look like a female Spaniard T_T

TayZay:I take that as a compliment because I happen to think that Spanish, Mexican and Hispanic females are beautiful n.n and you see, what happened was-

Denmark:OH MY GOD, CURLS!

TayZay:wow, yeah, I was getting to that -_- so you see! What happened was-

America:*twirls a curl around his finger*TayZay, with curly hair? Oh, I like this...

TayZay:thanks*blushes*anyways, I was bored, so I wanted to give myself a natural erogenous girl...I have myself 2 and started cracking the fuck up laughing X3 and then that led to the curling of the rest of my hair-with a straightening iron, no less :3

Hungary:oh my god! Curls!*plays with them*

TayZay:*laughs*

Turkey:try'na get that tousled look by Tuesday...

TayZay:you already know though! :D

"Hi I'm Zala, I really like hetalia and I have question for Germany okay here goes Germany will you make out with Italy as long as you can and let me take time please? *whine* :("

Italy:hi Zala-chan! (=_=)৩

Germany:ja, but not until zee 100th chapter. TayZay vants to dedicate zhat chapter to strictly yaoi makeout sessions/half yaoi smut, und all around yaoi requests, along vith SUPER PERSONAL questions zhat people vant to ask us -_- I don't like zee idea, but unfortunately ve're just zee hosts; und, zherefore, must answer zee questions no matter how embarrassing or personal T.T

TayZay:*giggles*you're welcome, guys X3 yuri is always welcome too

Hungary:-_- naturally joo vould offer zhat up

TayZay:I love you, HunHun :3

Hungary:*sighs and shakes her head with a plain little smirk*I love joo too...

"Hungary! Thanks for kicking America's ass

America! That's what you get for dropping that Atomic bombs on Japan"

Hungary:no problem :D alvays villing to be somevone's ass :3

America:ò_ó you're all just EVIL!

Japan:*quietly mumbles*says the one who dropped atomic bombs down on my country...

America:...shut up

TayZay:stop sussing everyone, Am, you know they're right XD

"Germany! if you weren't technically my bruder i would kick your ass.."

Germany:vell, if you're the female equivalent of Gilbert, I could defeat joo in a match, because I could und have beat him in a heartbeat T_T

"TayZay! I think small boobs are cute :3"

TayZay:yay, thanks Maria-chan! :D and big boobs are hot, so I'm glad we're both in an agreement about something with each other :3

"Everyone! What, no one would pair up with he awesome me?. . ."

TayZay:*raises my hand and waves it about*ooh! I would, I would! :3

Prussia:ooh! Me too, me too!*waving his hand about as crazily as I am*

TayZay:*narrows my eyes at him*you better not be mocking me, I swear to the G8...

Prussia:now vhy vould I do zhat?*flips his super short hair (but can't BECAUSE it's so short XD) in a girly-ass way and bats his eyelashes at me*my name's TayZay und I curled my hair so I could get America and Romano to notice me! America is SO cute! Hey, did joo know I'm bisexual, so that means I must be even more awesome zhan zee awesome Prussia!*giggles all fake girly 'n shit*aren't I cute vith my small boobs und perky ass?

TayZay:*cocks an eyebrow at him, clearing my throat and attempts the best I can to imitate Prussia's accent and his character*Mein Gott, I'm so freaking awesome! It's not even funny! Suck it, losers, 'cause I am awesome! Hungary is so veird, she thinks she's a man, but even if she vas I vouldn't care 'cause she's hot, but it's not like I vould ever admit zhat aloud, 'cause she's an unawesome LOSER! I'm even more awesome zhan TayZay because I've been bisexual longer than her, and I vas already awesome to begin vith!*crosses my arms over my chest and smirks smugly*don't mock me when I don't even sound like that, AND I have too low of a self esteem to be vain, so...relax...

Prussia:zhat vas a little freaky, I thought joo sucked at impersonating my accent...

TayZay:*tilts head, a smirk still on my face*practice makes perfect*rolls eyes*and I swear you use the word "awesome" in every other sentence

Prussia:...because it's vhat I am...

TayZay:*throws hands in the air in an "I give the fuck up" manner, letting the Hetalia yaoi doujinshi fly about*

"Actually Scotland, thats a pretty good idea because i would trip you just to hear you yell for my help :/"

Scotland:...yeah...no...-.-

"Prussia! Oooo! can i play HetaOni with you?"

Prussia:*glares at me one last time*ja...lets play*heads back to his iPhone*

"America! . . . Can i see Florida sometime?..."

America:hell yeah! :D

TayZay:*jealous, sucking in a breath, about ready to imitate him*

Britain:*slaps a hand over my mouth*you're having too much fun with voice acting our characters right now...-_-"

TayZay:hmm hmm hm hm hm...(muffled for "You bloody wanker...")

"France! Its always you because.. well.. you're you, its okay thought because I'll protect you from the more dangerous things"

France:n.n mercí, mon ami~

"America! You seem to have a pretty big mouth... i bet thats helpful :3"

America:it is ;)

TayZay:*slams hands on my desk, glaring at him*who ELSE are you getting laid with?!

America:*tilts head and smiles in a cocky, triumphant and smug kinda way*ya jealous?

TayZay:nigga YES I'm jealous! The fuck, why wouldn't I be?!

America:0.0 please don't unleash your stereotypical African-American half on me! DX

TayZay:you're lucky...for now ò.ó

Denmark:whoa, relax!

TayZay:-_- you've been hanging around at my school too much...

"Everyone! Sorry for missing Valentines's Day, but I have flowers and chocolates for everyone! And this time i promise there are NO potions in them!"

All:yay!*run for the chocolates and flowers like rabid dogs*

TayZay:well, bye, guys! n.n and as Italy loves to say-

Italy and TayZay:hasta la pasta (=_=)৩

**Chapter 92: JUST A BUNCHA BULLSHIT, EH Ò_Ó**

TayZay:we're back...

"Germany! I didn't raise you to hit women! What has become of my good little bruder, oh how i miss the innocent child you used to be... *dramatic voice*"

Germany:-_- right...

"Prussia and TayZay! If you two don't stop fighting over bedroom dominance i swear I am going tie you BOTH to the bed!"

Prussia and TayZay:yeah! *_*

Britain:T_T my god...

"TayZay! Nice curls... are they all erogenous?"

TayZay:unfortunately, no... Otherwise you and me wod be having a damn good time ;)

Others:-.- c'mon now TayZay, simmer down...

"Prussia! Quick question, you do know what happens in HetaOni, right?..."

Prussia:of course! Vhy vould zee awesome Prussia not know zhat? X3

TayZay:my point exactly, you say awesome every time you open your damn mouth

Prussia:*flicks my ear*don't be bitter vhen joo know joo love me*leaves a sloppy kiss on my cheek*

TayZay:swear to god, DON'T DO THAT ò.ó

Prussia:o.o

"America! awesome, I'll see it later then..."

America:sweet :D

TayZay:you sonofabitch, America...-_- I don't know why I try anymore

America:I tried too for the past few days, but you were locked up in that room *QUACK*ing Maria T_T

TayZay:who the *QUACK* censored him? Ò_Ó who the *QUACK* censored me?*grumpy cat meme*I won't stand for this...*QUACK*ing shi-*QUACK*

Italy:I'm sorry, this button is just so fun to press, ve~ (=_=)৩

TayZay:-_- I should not be surprised...still...you can suck my *QUACK* Alfred...

Denmark:*comes outta nowhere and raises his hand real small like he's nervous to ask a question, his mouth open like a moron*

TayZay:*sighs*yes, Denmark...

Denmark:..._why are you getting so upset? _._.

TayZay:...*GTFO meme*

Denmark:*walks out*

"Britain! Awww I wanted to hear her imitate burger boy!"

Britain:go for it :|

TayZay:*grins and stuffs a hamburger in my mouth and starts to talk*dude, I think I came up with this totally cool attack plan! You can all back me up and be my sidekicks because IM THE HERO! Oh, and anyone who objects to this plan is just jealous of my mad skills, 'cause I'm a *QUACK*ing NINJA, bro!*makes an open-mouthed smile, showing the unchewed food in my mouth*

America:-_- I hate you

TayZay:*swallows food and laughs*

Britain:*falls off the couch arm laughing his ass off*

"France! Soyez le bienvenu, its what I'm here for!"

France:n.n*hugs you*

"TayZay! Its okay, maybe I can convince him to let you join in sometime..."

TayZay:actually, I think I found my partner for the night*hooks arm around China's waist*

China:...*sweat-drop*ai yah...ō.ō it's me, isn't it, aru...

TayZay:yup n.n either you or Japan, or Denmark

Denmark:YEAH! :D pick me! I wanna get laid!

TayZay:ain't nobody got time for you!

Denmark:*smile slowly turns to a sad and disappointed pouty lip*

TayZay:but I got time for all three of you*grabs Denmark and Japan's wrists, pushing China onto my shoulder and carries him away while taking the others with me*

Russia:wow, she sure finds ways to forget about you easily and quickly, da? n.n

America:*cocks an eyebrow sarcastically and in a snarky fashion*yeah, apparently so..

Turkey:heh*nudges him*ya mad, bro?

America:Ò_Ó

Turkey: :D

"Prussia Denmark and Sweden! Why did you all pick on Russia when he was a child? (just watched Beautiful world episode 4)"

(Oh my god, bro, me too :3)

Prussia:'cause it vas fun!

Denmark:*calls from upstairs*NOT AS FUN AS THIS!

Sweden:why did I pick on Russia...?*shrugs*

"Russia! You we're so cute as a kid! and Sorry about the hamster... and breaking the ice..."

Russia:it's okay, da? I'm over it now. Well...I was until I watched the episode n.n kolkolkol...

Baltics:please don't kill us! D:

"Ukraine! What made you think that You would need to show your boobs?. . . actually never mind, that seems like a pretty good idea..."

Ukraine:*laughs, her boobs bouncing*

Boys:*stare*

TayZay:IF I CAN EAR YOUR TITS BOUNCING FROM UP HERE, IT MEANS YOU HAVE GOOD BOOBS :3

"Belarus! Were you making boobs with the snow? Or were we just seeing half of the sculpture..."

Belarus:...*gives a single nod*

"Prussia! We finally made an appearance in the anime! Give me an Awesome hug!"

Prussia:*gives you zee awesomest hug of all awesome hugs*

"France! You did a nice job with making Mardi Gras.. I like the whole take-off-your-clothes-for-beads thing! I got like 15 sets of beads!"

France:*gives you a thumbs up as steam puffs from his nose deviously like it did with Italy in the 3rd episode of BW*ohohoho~ I'll give you 15 more if you do it again, oui~?

Prussia:15? Psht! I can do better zhan zhat!*starts unbuckling his pants*

Hungary:ò.ó *tackles him to the ground and sits on his chest, holding a knife's blade to his throat*TAKE YOUR *QUACK*ING MEAT SHTICK OUT AND I'LL SHOVE RUSSIA'S LEAD PIPE DOWN YOUR *QUACK*ING STREAKER ASS AND DRIVE A SEMI-TRUCK DOWN YOUR MOTHER*QUACK*ING THROAT!

Prussia:0.0 alright, alright, joo *QUACK*ing freakazoid!

America:never knew someone could be in so much denial -_-

Turkey:_why are you getting so upset?_ :D bee happy, bee healthy!

Britain:not you too -.-

Greece:America you're the very last person in this *QUACK*ing room to talk about denial..just saying...

((If anybody watches or has seen Epic Meal Time on YouTube...you'll know exactly what the censorship sounds like XD))


	34. Almost finished

**Chapter 93: Ciao, Ve ()৩**

TayZay:*sitting on the bottom step*hey guys :) so here goes yet another fun-filled chapter :D hope you guys will enjoy!

"Yeah, people do weird stuff for Mardi Gras beads. The saying in Louisiana goes, that you know you're in Louisiana when a little old lady shoves you over for Mardi Gras beads. You definately know you're in Louisiana if you shove her back. e.o Also, the parade may not be kid-friendly, even though it says it is. So double-check. And triple-check.

Damn, I miss Mardi Gras."

TayZay:*tilts head in curiosity*I've actually never seen a Mardi Gras before...but it sounds like fun to watch :3 I'll look up more about it later for sure

"Hey again you guys.

You forgot to answer my questions about meeting your 2p selves? What were they like? (To NA twins and allies, axis, Spain, Prussia and Romano?.)"

TayZay:ah! I knew we missed something! OoO go on and answer, guys!

America:2p?...fucking bastards T_T

Britain:he's a fucking twathead. I can't stand my 2p...

China:it's really terrifying, aru 0.0 I can't believe there's something like that out there, looking like me, but evil!

France:,_, monster. That's the best way to describe him and how I feel about him...

Russia:I don't mind him, da? He's not so bad once I've gotten to know him n.n

Germany:*sighs and pinches between his eyes at the bridge of his nose*tell me vhy I just saw zhis coming...I hate him...

Italy:2p?! Noooo where?! D: *hides in a corner, burying his face in his hands*

Japan:*shakes his head quickly*I don't rike him...

Romano:0.0*nearly shits himself*

Prussia:_fuck_ no T_T he can suck a small Asian penis

China:you an ass, aru! I'll fucking kill you!*face burns with anger*

Japan:*his face is even redder but he chooses not to say anything*

Canada:*shivers and quakes in fear*please don't ask me that again..

"Prussia who have you slept with?

Same for Canada"

Prussia:Hungary, Austria, Maria, Belarus, Belgium, Maria Theresa, Italy, Canada, Japan, France, Spain...Russia, even...it vas all really fun*evil grin*

Canada:*blushes*well, clearly I've slept with Prussia, but I haven't even slept with Cammie yet*blushes even more*and I won't until I know she's ready too...

"Are you two at all interested in a 3 way?

With love

Rain Jones"

Prussia:fuck yeah!

Canada:ah*blushes all over again*n-no thank you...

"America! Do you want personal punches from me. ( Still from the Atomic bombs, and my punches are harder from the average 10 year old)

Russia! Thanks for the rose *glomps him*, you sure Belarus won't kill me"

America:aheh, that won't be necessary n.n'

Russia:no problem, da?*smiles cutely*and no, she won't kill you, not as long as she has Lithuania n.n

"Well, Japan, you have to give America some credit, he at least had the decency not to bomb the temples in Kamakura..."

Japan:that is very true*bows*arigatō, Rose-chan, for reminding me that there's a bright side to every screw up that America makes*smiles sweetly*

America:hey! :(

TayZay:*was pretty much spacing out this whole time until now, well, sorta*...hey guys! I want you to meet someone new :D hang on, okay?*flings open the front door and jogs down the street*

Others:alright õ_õ

((And you'll get to meet her next chapter :3))

Chapter 94: Midnight Chapters Aren't My Thing

TayZay:that's...a little terrifying how fast you guys reviewed n.n

"Hungary! Lets beat up Prussia together.

Japan! Its alright Im here, Im gonna catch you sometime bloody git"

Hungary:yes! :D lets go for it!

Prussia:*already running for the hills*

Hungary:*eagerly chasing after him*

Japan:*blushes and smiles*

China:besides, I apparently don't need to have a huge 9-inch penis to pleasure someone, aru! TayZay likes it just fine!

America:if it seems as though she doesnt care what the size is, that's 'cause Tay's a slut who'd do anything to get her *QUACK* wet

TayZay:...I just lost respect and admiration for you completely...

Hungary:*comes back, trampling America with all her might*

Belarus, Belgium, Taiwan m, Ukraine and Vietnam:*help her out*

TayZay:*trying to think of a song that I can sing to get my mind off of that insensitive-ass comment*

"Yeah, once you get me started talking about Mardi Gras, I DONT SHUT UP. :3

Rosepetal: Dōitashimashite, Japan."

Japan:*smiles*Anata wa, tokorode, hijō ni kawaī yo ("You're very cute, by the way"). I just thought I'd let you know :)

"Germany! . . .you really are boring, its kind of a downer..."

Germany:*shrugs, not caring regardless*

"Prussia! *spoiler* so you know that we die in nearly every time loop? And that our awesome level drops a bit from us running and hiding right?"

Prussia:AHHHH! No! DX

Hungary:zhat's just damn shame*currently sitting on America's stomach*

"TayZay and Prussia! Seriously, I'm fem!Prussia so I have handcuffs and I'm not afraid to use them!"

Prussia and TayZay:do it! *_*

"America! Just admit you like her already! ."

Denmark:there's no possibility left that he likes her now*glares at him*don't know why you'd call someone you like a slut

America:please, just let me talk to her!

TayZay:I'm not talking to you, so shut the fuck up..oh, yeah! I have to go and get that girl, gotta introduce you to her*barely smiles before leaving*

America:Tay, wait!*follows after me*

"Denmark! How can you hear us from the room o.o"

Denmark:*laughs*I might've not seemed it, but I'm a great listener :3

"Sweden! I read somewhere that you use your trash as your country's main source of power, but because of this, you're running out of garbage to use for power. So, why don't you make some kind of deal with America and China and you can have all of his trash and make up for it by helping pay back his debt to China?"

Sweden:b't...I d'nt use trash as a weap'n...

"Russia! Just not i n my awesome face! Or my male self's vital regions, i need those!"

Russia:I won't hurt you n.n or male Prussia...just don't do it again, da? Oh ya, I'm still TayZay's bodyguard for free, so I have to go make sure that America doesn't frustrate her even more

"Baltics! Don't worry, he promised to be nice to you from now on"

Baltics:*sigh of relief*

"Ukraine! *stares at her booobs for a moment, then looks away* Nice boobs.."

Ukraine:thank you*smiles kindly*

"Prussia! I was only wearing 4 pieces of clothing ;) I'm so awesome i got naked and still got more beads!"

Prussia:zhat's hot...I vant to see zhat again~*grins deviously*

"Hungary! He's still aloud to bring it out later right?..."

Hungary:sure, as long as he doesn't whip it out around me again

Prussia:*comes up behind her with his dick out, smacking her exposed thigh with it*

Hungary:0.0 VHAT ZEE FUCK, JOO RAPIST!*turns to him and gasps, face red*

Prussia:cmon, HunHun, joo saw zhis shtick before and joo appreciated it

Hungary:because it vas dim lighting and I vasn't as nervous or skittish*covers eyes*please out zhat avay...

Prussia:*pushes her down on the ground and pins her down, his dick rubbing against her thigh*say joo vant me! Say it!*grips her wrists tightly*

Hungary:*squirming in his grasp, blushing deeply*ah~ Gilbert, stop it, please~

TayZay:*returns with my friend*OH MY GOD, A PRUHUN MOMENT! AND NOBODY WANTED TO CALL ME ABOUT IT?!*sits on the floor next to them and watches*

Hungary:no vone vants to help me? Germany, keep your brother in check!

Prussia:hahaha, no vone CAN help joo, Hun! It's useless to now!

Others:you know you like it anyway

"Greece! Heres a cat, go back to sleep, its the only time when you don't make me feel like you're silently plotting someones death..."

Greece:*curls up with the cat and falls asleep*

"Kakishika: Hey America, I brought my friggin cousin and my handy frying pan

Icesnow: Thats how she gets revenge, and to mention she is a insane Japan fangirl

Kakishika: *Starts to beat the hell out of America*

Icesnow: Dont mind her, Thats why they call her Hungary"

Hungary:I'd applaud her but Prussia won't let me use my hands except for one thing, that lecherous boy...

Russia:oh, good n.n you can help me beat the crap outta America, da?

"Zala here this is getting freaky, so I'll ask a question. Su Su will you do the same thing to Fin Fin as Germa is doing to Ita in the 100th chap. I love you guys, maybe cause I'm a swedish speaking Finn. Wierd huh ;)"

Sweden:not at all, I'm more than willing to do it

TayZay:guys, this girl is my daughter Miyoko Koharu n.n

All:daughter?!

TayZay:err, heard the word "joking"? She's my new OC, and I'm pleased to say that I think I did a good job :3

Miyoko:hi guys :)

TayZay:well I'm drifting off to sleep so me and MiMi and all of us will answer more questions tomorrow, but goodnight for tonight :D


	35. And I think to myself

**Chapter 95: Welcome To The Lovely World Of Hetalia!**

TayZay:hey guys :D

Miyoko:*sitting on the couch with a Pocky stick in her mouth, watching Durarara! on her laptop, then looks up and waves to the reviewers*

TayZay:you guys are way too awesome today :3 so lets get started!

"Kakishika: Russia, yes I would *glimpse him again*

Icesnow: Stop with the hugging

Kakishika: You're problably jealous you can't hug Arthur * glomps Japan"

Russia:aww*hugs Kakishika back*I feel so loved, da? n.n

Japan:*hugs her back once she's done with RuRu*

Britain:don't feel bad, Snow :) I'm still here for you

TayZay:even though you're engaged to French Fries?

Britain:*smiles kindly*I'm always available for my fans

TayZay:*slow blink*great...I'll let them know

Britain:summon the fangirls and I'll create a swarm of Prussias and Americas on your ass

TayZay:now why would I ever put you through that kind of situation...? I love you too much for that, bro :D

"Me again, I need help with a really cute fanfic (my first on )so I'll steal Alfred and Artur. Bye *steals Al and Artie and pulls them to the next room* Mjahahahaha"

America and Britain:O.O oh god...!

TayZay:ehh I won't miss 'em too much, go nuts*really just referring to America*

"Prussia! i guess you didn't know that..."

Prussia:*still leaned over Hungary, sort of just tuning everyone out with his perverted-ass thoughts*

Hungary:*has her knee pushing up against his cock, trying to keep it as far away from any other body part as possible*put your vile genital avay!

Miyoko:*looks up from now watching Death Note and now at Prussia's shtick*is that a-

Prussia:ja, joo vant a close up?*grins*

Miyoko:*cheeks flush*no...b-but thank you...? I think..*shyly curls up smaller behind her huge-ass laptop*

"America! I have a feeling that once i let Tay go she is going to rip Florida off..."

America:*over at Zala-chan's house, but can still hear us*then do NOT let her go!

TayZay:calm down, dude, I'm over you -_- you're not that hard to move on from

"Denmark! ...So you listen to other people... if you were listening to me and Prussia then you know I'm not afraid to use my whip.."

Denmark:hey! That's not cool, what did I do? D: oh, and Tay, since you're over America, wanna go out?

TayZay:*looks at him wide-eyed, like he's crazy*you seriously wanna go out?

Denmark:*nods with a huge-ass grin*

TayZay:with me?

Denmark:*nods with an even bigger grin*

TayZay:*blushes*wow...yeah, sure*smiles*

Denmark:sweet*kisses my cheek*

TayZay:*pulls him back towards me and full-on makes out with him*

Cammie:ah, young love..? Oh, hey, MiMi

Miyoko:*looks at Cammie and waves, then goes back to watching Nabari No Ō*

"Sweden! I meant i read that you use it for electricity, but your country is running out of garbage to recycle into energy, so why not compromise with america and China? This is why I need to become a country again, so i can solve problems like this!"

Sweden:hm..that's not a bad idea

"Russia! So... Are you going to let that piece of your country become Prussia? I want my country back..."

Prussia:hm...no n.n*looks at MiMi*hallo

Miyoko:*waves, still chewing on the Pocky bit by little bit*

Poland:...I kinda wanna play The Pocky Game now...

Others:oh god T_T

Miyoko:*face reddens and shakes her head rapidly*please don't...

"Prussia! Any time you want... ;)"

Prussia:*smirks, his hand on Hungary's boob*

Hungary:*blushes angrily*g-get your hand off of me!

Prussia:*smashes his lips into hers*

Hungary:*eyes widen, her blush becoming a hot pink*

TayZay:*at their side, eating Pop•Tarts*

"Prussia and Hungary! Sorry Tay, I was kinda busy... *recording*"

TayZay:as am I*watching still*

Miyoko:*glances up*does this kinda thing happen on a daily basis?

Everyone else:yes

Miyoko:...cool, I'll stay then*closes laptop and watches too*

"TayZay and Prussia! *drags them to the room and handcuffs them to the bed next to each other* I'll come back for you later"

TayZay:alright, round 2~ I love this chick :3

Prussia:*has a content smile plastered on his face, blushing*

TayZay:dude, you've got it had for Elizaveta

Prussia:*blush increases and smile expands as he chuckles*I don't care...~

TayZay:you admit to it, you love drunk schemer! Yay :D

"Miyoko! I almost forgot! Welcome to insanity, I'm your guide, fem!Prussia, also known as Maria. Lets hope you last here..."

Miyoko:thanks*smiles*I'm pretty sure I'll survive

Italy:oooh, are those real cat ears?

Miyoko:*looks at him*yes

Italy:*gasps*ooh, ve~, can I touch them?

Miyoko:yeah, sure

Italy:yay!*rubs her ears*so soft~...*his curl curls into a little heart at the end*

Miyoko:*blushes*

"Pinkamena: ... Request Permission.

Rosepetal: ...Permission Granted. Only because no one else is helping.

Pinkamena: YES! * pulls out sniper rifle, and shoots Prussia in the ass, all at the speed of light* DIRECT HIT! *victory dance*

Rosepetal: *sigh*... Anyway...arigato, Japan. *blushes* Also, sorry Prussia, but you brought this upon yourself.

Pinkamena: Your very un-awesome self! Now who wants beer?"

Prussia:AH! VHAT ZEE FUCK!

TayZay:ya win some, ya lose some, my friend. All's fair in love and was :P

Prussia:*glares at me*

TayZay:*staring at his dick like I never said anything*

"Oh, yeah, hey Miyoko! Glad you could join in on the insainity. :D

Rosepetal: Ok, you might want to say that without the sniper rifle pointed at her face.

Pinkamena: Oops. Sorry. *puts away rifle* Welcome to insanity. Have a cupcake.

Rosepetal: ...I'm checking the basement in the morning. There better be nothing but dust down there...

Pinkamena: o.o Excuse me, I'm going to go get a mop."

Miyoko:oh wow, a cupcake?*smiles and accepts it*thank you :) *giggles*I like all the reviewers already

"Hi my name's Oak and this is Oliver Kirkland-(Wang) *gets a nosebleed at the mental image*, my OC! *pulls him into the room*

Oliver: *a little shy* Hi!

Oak: Yes he's a made up country but don't mind that, he's England's, Scotland's, Ireland's and Wales's little brother as well as Sealand's big brother.

Oliver: *Russia aura starts swirling round him* You forgot big brother Russia and big sisters Belarus and Ukraine.

Oak: *squeak* I'm sorry!

Oliver: *back to normal* That's OK!

Oak: Anyway how do you guys feel about that? Oh and England just a little plus to your opinion of him first time he met France he sucker-punched him in the face yelling "EW get away from me you pervy frog!". To Finland, nice livin' in ya! Also I absolutely ADORE you and Sweden together, maybe 'cause I too am a Swedish speaking Finn, go figure?"

TayZay:WELCOME NEW OC THAT I CAN'T SEE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I'M CURRENTLY BEING TIED UP AND DON'T MIND AT ALL! :D

Cammie:uhh yeah me and MiMi will do the hosting whenever Tay's in a bit of a pickle n.n well, hi Oliver and Oak, it's nice to meet both of you :D just wanna start off with saying, as everyone else has been, welcome to insanity with a dash of yaoi and a pinch of sexual content n.n

Britain:*still over at Zala-chan's in the meantime*so, a little brother? That's really cool :) can't wait to meet you once I can escape from here! Oh, you sucker-punched France in the face?*laughs*that's pretty funny X3 that just adds to my bonus points of liking you as a little sibling :D

Scotland:a little brother, eh?... Well, that's fine, I guess..

Ireland and Wales:sweet, a tot for a brother :D

Russia:yay*claps hands in a cute little way*I've always wanted a big brother :) whether he was older or younger didn't matter to me; I just wanted one n.n hallo Oliver! You remind me of a little me, da?

Belarus:...hallo little brother

Ukraine:*smiles*wow, he's so cute! :D hi! Can I call you Ollie for short?

Miyoko:Russia, I just wanna say that I think you're the cutest thing*blushes*

Russia:well aren't you sweet, da?*smiles and hugs her*you're cute too n.n

Miyoko:*blushes even more and hugs him back*

TayZay:I wanna make a male OC now :/ I'll do it once I'm not tied up!

Prussia:joo need to settle down vith those OCs before joo vind up making your own anime -_-

Hungary:if you make a boy OC, make him cute and hot at the same time! :D

TayZay:you got it :3


	36. What a wonderful world

**Chapter 96: Hello Newcomers :D Thanks For Joining!**

TayZay:soo I don't know how Cadence (my male OC) should look, all I know is he's gonna have shaggy black hair and facial piercings...anyways! Lets do this :3

"Oliver: Thanks for the warm welcome you guys! And yes you can cal me Ollie for short! *smiles cutely*"

Ukraine:yay n.n

"Oak: Oh he's cute now! But do something to piss him of and, well you got a sample of that already, anyway here's a tidbit of info for China, he's got a huge crush on you and would like to-

Oliver: Hold you're tongue! You're the one who created me to harbor all your sick fantasies about the poor man! Oh no! Now I've ruined all my chances with him! *starts crying*"

China:wait, what? I'm so lost, aru õ_õ oh! You have a crush on me? That's cute, aru :D

"Oak: There there! I'm sorry OK? Here have some of England's cooking!

Oliver: Oh yay! *eats the food without gagging/puking or any other negative effect and actually seems to enjoy it* I love big brother England's food!

Oak: -_-' Where did I go wrong?"

Britain:you like my cooking?*his smile is overflowing with happiness and pride*thank you :D

"Zala: *pushes Al and Artie in to the room* "here you go I'm dlne with them" *walks out* "be right back" *walks back in pulling ? behind her* "Sice we seem to be intrlducing OC's, I'd like to introduce my OC Sana Lilly (Honda) Moon"

Sana: "Hi nice to meet you" *blushes* "I'm a huge fan of all of you. Especially you China, you have an awsome country." *spots Japan* "Japan! I love you soo much" *smoshes his face into my huge boobs*"

All:hi Sana

Japan:*blushes, having a slight nosebleed*

TayZay:all of your girls' huge tits are gonna be the death of Kiku, I swear -.-

Prussia:don't feel bad! XD

TayZay:dammit, Pru, shut the fuck up!' ò.ó I'm taking it as a pride thing!

Prussia:vell, it's not a lot to be proud of, seeing as how not many guys try to smash their faces into zhem, so-

TayZay:AM I STILL GETTING LAID!?

Prussia:...

TayZay:AM I STILL. GETTING. LAID!

Prussia:...ja

TayZay:then shut the fuck up! ò.ó

Prussia:0_0 ok, ok, shit!

TayZay:THANK YOU! Ok n.n so here's my new OC: his name is Cadence, he's 15, and a bisexual vampire :D

Cadence:hi*smiles shyly and waves*

TayZay:there's probably more OCs I'm gonna whip out along the way, but I'm pretty sure I'm content with this amount :3

Miyoko:um, hey, are there any guys around here that aren't being chased down by TayZay or other girls?

TayZay:sweetie, all of the guys here are gonna be chased down no matter what, sadly. I mean, it'd be nice to have a decent conversation about your favorite Hetalia guy without someone like "BITCH, HE'S MINE!"

Miyoko:...aren't you one of those people?*raises an eyebrow slowly*

Miyoko:...rarely...the most I got into was an argument with my other cousin over Matt from Death Note and Emae over Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight...me and my girlfriend had a discreet argument over America, but he's up for the taking now. I wouldn't advise it, though, unless you want an obnoxious asshole for a boyfriend T_T

Miyoko:...I like Alfred, he's nice to me

TayZay:he's nice to anyone who's not me*rolls my eyes*and of course he's nice to you, you're hot and shy and just a fucking sweetheart

Turkey:...well shit, someone's upset...you still like Am, don't lie

TayZay:*growls at him*

Turkey:_why are you getting so upset?_ I don't understand

TayZay:*glares at him for a long period of time*

Turkey:...*power walks away*

Denmark:you have me, so you don't have to think about Alfred anymore :D

TayZay:true...I still like China and Japan, too, but they're probably gonna be snatched up soon ;_;

Denmark:*pats my back*you just have to accept facts; you're destined to be either single or stuck with me n.n

TayZay:*smiles*it's not a bad thing, y'know, being with you I mean

Denmark:*smiles back*I know*leans over and kisses me*

Prussia:-.- joo don't vanna get a room?

Denmark and TayZay:we are in a room

Prussia:ok, just be a smart ass, why don't you...T_T

**Chapter 97: Hallo**

((A/N:I just got done watching Beautiful Creatures...I can die happy now *_* I'm only making this one quick so I can work on my book and watch anime with Emae for the rest of the night!))

"hey once more

too bad Canada. I kinda wanted to see if your french side came out. I guess ill just ask gilbert for details.

Prussia what is he like in bed? Should I come by your place? I'm sure you have more toys than I do? You can even invite your female self.

Russian my theory about you is that your just socially awkward and lonely. That's why you have a rough time making friends and scare people away because you go about it the wrong way. Am I correct.

Authoress: have you listened to any of the character songs for the countries and which is your favorite? I love Prussia mein gott, Spain Romano and one of England's.

Spain and lovino interested in having a siesta with me. Not just sleeping bye.

Spain can you bring out your sexy pirate side? Sorry England but I prefer Antonio in his pirate days but ill never forget the great British empire.

With love,

Rain Jones

p.s uncle Mattie here are some maple cookies and a secret Starbucks drink, maple frappachino."

Prussia:he's very pleading und needy~*grins seductively*turned me zee hell on, zhough... Und ja, come over anytime joo vant ;) I'll be sure to invite Maria

Russia:well, now that you think about it...you're probably right on that one, da?

TayZay:don't worry, RuRu. Outside of fanfiction and home, I'm pretty much socially awkward on a daily basis! And I've heard America and Britain's only, but I'm pretty sure my favorite will be Japan's or Italy's, depending on my mood :P thanks for asking, though! :3

Spain:sí'! :D

Romano:*blushes*maybe...

Spain:ah, señorita, I'll unleash my sexy pirate side in chapter 100 and use it on mi amor, Lovino~

TayZay:*faints happily*

Canada:wow, for me?*accepts the coffee*thank you :)

"Hey, new reveiwers!

Anyway, if you ever need a conversation about Hetalia guys without someone going " B****, HE'S MINE, I will be happy to do so.

Rosepetal: She might end up plotting ways to kill them though. Maybe. Just a warning.

Pinkamena: Only if they're just extremely annoying. Other than that, I won't."

TayZay:0.0

"Kakishika: *comes back with a frying pan*

Icesnow: *Holds her by the collar* Not to mention... I think I won't mention it

Kakishika: I ship AmeBel, GerIta and SpaMano, because if I ship any Japan, it makes me jealous or if i ship any UK, she's gonna kill me"

TayZay:is...AmeBel America and Belgium, or America and Belarus? I just gotta ask and know please D:

"This question is for Germany and Italy:

(Germany's question) Germany, from that one time that you told Italy "Ich liebe dich", I've been wondering how much you do. SO, how much do you really love Italy?!"

Germany:oh*rubs the back of his neck shyly*vell, I love Italy vith all my German heart*hugs Italy and kisses him*

Italy:aww, Germany (=_=)৩

Germany:I love joo so much zhat I vould marry joo*has his arms wrapped around his waist*

Italy:*blushes*aww Doitsu!*hugs him, smiling*

"(Italy's question) Okay, Italy here's your question. If you had to choose between pasta and Germany, which would you choose?"

Italy:hm..you'd think I'd choose pasta, but I love Germany! It's rare that someone can put up with my hyperactive personality for an extended period of time!*hugs him*I love you so much, Ludwig (=_=)৩ *kisses him passionately*

Germany:*lifts Italy off the ground, deepening the kiss with his hand pressed against his lower back*

TayZay:alright, so some of chapter 100 is evidently coming to you a little early -.- relax, guys...

"Oh, yeah, hi Cadence! Have a "welcome to the insanity that you will ultimately wonder why you stepped into in the first place" cupcake! *chucks cupcake at his head*

Rosepetal: 0.0 You've been making cupcakes again, haven't you? I just better not find any more body parts in the basement..."

Cadence:hey...*wipes the frosting off his face*well, thanks, I guess :/

"Tay, you can whip out as many OC's as you want, I'm armed with plenty of welcome cupcakes for all of them. Just as long as they don't ask what's in them. :D

Rosepetal: *walks down to basement* HOLY SHIST, IS THIS WHY I KEEP HEARING SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!

Pinkamena: O_O Note to self: Get better sound-proofing... or drug Rosepetal at night."

TayZay:oh god •_• that's really terrifying, actually...but thanks for being so welcoming towards my OCs! :D here, have a s'mores Pop•Tart :3

**Chapter 98: Two Chapters Left!**

TayZay:godDAMMIT, I fell asleep during the anime night ò.ó the ONE night that I get to watch FULL anime episodes...I fucking fall asleep!

Miyoko:sooo she's not the happiest Otaku to cross at the intersection, guys...so I guess I'll be hosting..me and Cammie and Cadence*smiles shyly*if that's okay with you guys...*blushes softly*

Poland:oh my god, you're so cute! X3 and you're dark-skinned—with teal-colored eyes?!*notices her ears for the first time*AND a Neko?!*squeals and hugs her like a fanboy/girl*you are my new best friend...

Miyoko:*dizzy from his energetic interactions*thanks... _

"Pinkamena: *warily glances twoards Germany and Japan, walks over to Italy, and starts hugging him, on the verge of tears*

Rosepetal: Uh, Pink? Why are you latched onto Italy?

Pinkamena: Not letting go... Nope...Just Nope... Not letting go * goes on babbling, now crying her eyes out* o.o

Rosepetal: Not this again... Sorry everyone, she somehow found the Hetalia episode 23.5... and now... Wait a second... Pink, you're a freaking serial killer, why are you freaking out over this?

Pinkamena: They all come back to life, just fine, through the continuation error portal... Not letting go... Nope... Not letting go...

Rosepetal: Excuse me... I need to go take care of her..."

Italy:huh? I don't understand! :0 Pinkamena ((I'd just like to say I like that name, by the way)), what's wrong?*hugs you back*Mena, if you cry, I'll cry...*starts tearing up*no.. :'(

Girls:AWWWW D: *comfort him*

*the front door busts open*

TayZay:who the fuck-?!

Chisaki Sayoko:TAYZAY!*pissed the fuck off*

TayZay:oh*rolls my eyes*for those of you that do or don't know, this is the most known OC I have on my fanfiction...she's in "Interrogation" part 1 and 2, "PsychoInsanity Is Smexy", and most recently seen in "The Woman In The Orb as well...she was SUPPOSED to wait in the Bleach realm until further notice*side glances at her pointedly*

Chisaki:dammit, Tay, you left me! I've been waiting for half a damn year for you to wrap this fanfic up!

TayZay:half a year? Yeah, bye, I updated in December, now quit your bitching and sit the fuck down Ò.Ó

"Zala: "Don't worry Tay I have small boobs"

Sana: *Looks at my boobs* "you got no boobs"

Zala: *Sarcasticly* "Gee thanks makes me feel soo much better""

TayZay:*looking back and forth from your boobs to Sana's boobs, biting my bottom lip and grinning like a pervert*I'm sorry, can I just-*reaches out and squeezes the air like a little kid*can I just squeeze them? Please...?*eyes glisten with hope and excitement*

Hungary:joo really need a plaything or a blow-up doll or something, 'cause I thought I told joo zhat it's not okay to grab random girls' boobies*sighs*oh Tay, you'll never learn...

TayZay:...can I grab your boobies, then?

Hungary:*slowly backs away*

TayZay;:*manages to break free of the rope that bound me to the bed and tackles her to the ground, squeezing her boobs*

Hungary:*blushing and squealing*nnoooo, stop it! Ah! Don't touch me there! TayZay, please, I'm sensitive...!

Prussia:*nosebleed*oh, god, yes~...

America:no*rushes to the scene and pulls me off*if I let that shit continue, I probably would've started jacking off.

TayZay:my god, the honesty you guys have is nearly terrifying...o.o I can feel your boner on my thigh, and I'm pretty sure that I'm taller than you

America:*smirks in a sexy but cocky way*well, you already know how big Florida is...~

TayZay:*cheeks turn hot pink as I shove him off*jerk-off...*helps Hungary up*

Hungary:*fixing her blouse and bra*you're zee vorst, joo know zhat?

TayZay:*chuckles*well, it's nothing knew, so, yeah-I knew

"Pinkamena: *hyperventilating and crying*

Rosepetal: It's okay... hey, three more chapters before we need blindfolds...

Pinkamena: *crying still, but smiles a little* Oh God... I lost count of how many pairings are starring in that chapter... anyone... keeping track?"

TayZay:honestly, Im not 100% sure if I know what you're talking about, but if it's HetaOni, I gotta start watching :/ I was only aware that it existed, I never really tried watching until I found about the Hetalia MMD *_* it's like Sims, but much more accurate!

"*takes poptart*... Thanks... Sorry Cadence...might want to warn you next time... *walks off*

Rosepetal: ... At least she stopped crying..."

Cadence:T.T

TayZay:he doesn't talk much -.-

"DEAR SPAIN. YOU'LL USE YOUR PIATE CHARM ON LOVI IN CH 100? I'M HOLDING YOU TO THAT PROMISE. SORRY FOR YELLING BUT I FELT IT WAS NESSICARY TO GET MY POINT ACCROSS."

Spain:0.0 sí, sí bonita, I'll use my pirate charm on mi Lovino in the 100th chapter

TayZay:everything goes down in the 100th chapter...I'll probably throw some PruHun in there; that's for me n.n I can't watch a Hetalia yaoi feat and not have at least some PruHun in it

Hungary:joo vill do no such thing...

TayZay:-_- watch me, babe...don't think I won't. Also :D please put in your requests in-PM or review is fine either way-on the 99th chapter, okay, and ONLY that chapter, please! That cool with you guys? :) by the way, Hun-chan, no PruHun no yaoi

Hungary:...I hate joo so fucking much...

TayZay:*hugs her as an excuse to run my cheek against her boobs*but I love you~

Denmark:*takes a picture*

Hungary:*tries to push me off*

TayZay:ah-ah-ah*holds her closer to me*no favors baby, you're my plaything now~

Hungary:T_T fuck

Denmark:the fuck am I, chopped liver?!

TayZay:sometimes

Denmark:*blinks*

TayZay:*grins*I switch, sorry, it happens. Some days I prefer dudes, other days I prefer chicks

Austria:are you ever gonna choose one over zee other?

TayZay:are you a homophobe, Edelstein?

Austria:...no...

TayZay:why'd you hesitate to answer.

Hungary:*keeps me as far away from Austria as possible*

TayZay:if it's one thing I hate more than anime haters, it's homophobes...*blood boiling*actually, I hate anime haters even more, but just know that I hate them both strongly...ò_ó

Austria:clearly I am not a homophobe if I lust for Hungary AND Prussia myself, so you shouldn't pull that card out every time...

TayZay:you're right, I'm sorry*hugs Austria, patting his ass, then smacks it*

Austria:alright :| *takes my wrists and pulls my hands away from his backside, holding me hostage that way*

Hungary:I got her, Roderich*takes me back to her*

TayZay:*plants my face into her boobs, nosebleed gushing*

Hungary:T.T all over my tits? Really?

"Oak AND Oliver: Oh and France?

Oliver: *with all his Russia and Belarus power put together* If you do ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING to either Zala or Sana you are going to regret it!

Oak: *loading a gun in the background**hides it behind my back* Anyway back to less err...threatening...subjects, I want to personally thank Germany for inventing the WONDERFUL food that is bratwurst! I had it yesterday with mashed potatoes and man was is delicious!

Oliver: Oh and big brother England yes you food is the most wonderful thing I've ever tasted, well except for those shrimps covered in the stuff that fish-sticks are that China makes. I love you China!

Oak: Just for more random stuff I just realized I didn't tell you all what Oliver look like! He's got brown hair, England's caterpillars, I mean eyebrows, no offense-

Oliver: You know just because you SAY no offense doesn't make it less offensive!

Oak: And those wonderfully beautiful emerald green eyes and that physique-

Oliver: *gags me and ties me up* I'm sorry but I have to stop you there."

TayZay:*voice is muffled 'cause I refuse to remove my face from

Hungary's tits, but anyone can still kinda get the gist of what I'm saying*you do have a nice body, Ollie, I'll say that now

France:0.0 as much as I'd like to, I won't! I've got plans for tonight with the love of my life, oui~?*pulls Britain close to him*

Britain:*blushes and smiles*yes

Germany:vow (wow), I'm pleased to hear zhat*face lights up a bit*you're velcome, Oak

Britain:aww, thank you

China:but my food's better, right? :D

TayZay:wow, you didn't say aru this time...*applauds, my hands behind Hungary's back so I look like a stuck seal trying to clap XD* and yay, way to describe! I like descriptions on OCs, it gives me a better feel for the character and better vision of how I can see them in that particular animation*gives Oak and Ollie a thumbs up*

China:you're so cute, aru!*hugs Ollie*

"Kakishika:It's America X Belarus, and I forgot PruHun!"

TayZay:oh...oh ._. I'm sorry, I just never thought about AmeBel, but that's cool I guess :D

Hungary:*trying to pry me off*

TayZay:*holds on tighter and mumbles into her cleavage like a child*no! X( hey, and kudos to you shipping PruHun!

Prussia:ja, kudos, vhatever zhat means!

TayZay:*muffled mumble*look it up, stupid

Prussia:oh, shaddup!

"Japan, we all know it wasn't a dream. Correct, Greece?

Now, Greece, *snatches cat* make out with Japan and I'll give it back.

Sorry Japan, I need my fanservice. T.T"

Greece:*yawning and stretching in bed since he just woke up*I'm sorry, huh?*sits up and runs a hand through his sexy bed head hair*I was asleep, Pocky, sorry..

TayZay:and I'm sorry, too, you'll have to wait until chapter 100 as well, Pocky! Just remind me on chapter 99, kay? •_• please

"England,

I am proud to say that I believe I'm going to be in one of your favorite stories and musicals 'Oliver Twist!' (I'm being Nancy's friend Bet), which I believe originated in your country.

But I have a problem. I'm good and even my mom says I'm good, but they said I need to work on not being so shy and boost my confidence up so I can be louder. I'm taking everyone's advice of how to boost up my confidence, but I just want to know: How do YOU think I should boost up my confidence?

Plus, would you like to come see my fellow cast members and I perform on opening night? It would be great to have you there! You can even bring Flying Mint Bunny (I can see him, too ;) )

Thanks England,

HetaFruitsOuranHp321"

Britain:oh, a letter to me :) how thoughtful! Well, hi, Heta-chan, here's my advice to you-perform around your school in front of people you don't know as well as your friends, but be sure that they're nice people, okay? I don't want you to get hurt*smiles kindly*and I would love to see you opening night, darling*male model smile*and I'll be sure to let Flying Mint Bunny tag along

TayZay:awww! Britty's so sweet! X3

Britain:...calm down

TayZay:-_- well, not to me, anyways

"Everyone! I'M BACK BITCHES! You can all start your fangirling over the awesome me now!"

TayZay:*squeals and runs over to you, hugging you so my face is in your boobs*

Hungary:joo von't let up, vill joo? -.-'

"Prussia! Well, looks like we found a pretty big difference in the two Canadas then.. his female version is more 'turn away and I'm taking dominance' it makes for fun times in the bedroom..."

Prussia:it does make more fun times in zee bedroom, yes, but I vas referring to male Canada...*smirks*

Hungary:*yaoi fangirl grin*

"All of the new people! Hello and welcome to the craziest shit you will ever see *bows formally*"

Cammie:*laughs*and don't worry, it will get crazier n.n" though that should never really be considered a good thing...

"Pinkamena, because I know you're reading this! If you are going to make cupcakes, invite 2p England next time, it will make clean up faster"

Britain:*frowns*

"Cadence! My name is Maria, I'm the female version of the awesome Prussia and I have to say, you seem quite interesting so far... are you dominant or submissive?"

Cadence:*blushes*h-hi Maria...um, first off, before I answer your question, I'd just like to say that you're really pretty

TayZay:*whispers*smush him in your boobs, I have to see his reaction!

Hungary:she can't if you're hogging up all the room..

TayZay:*reattaching myself to Hungary, my cheek rested in her cleavage*

Hungary:alright :|

Cadence:*smiles sweetly and adorably*well, all of the lovely ladies here are beautiful, reviewers especially*blushes*and it depends on the person I'm with, I'm actually a bit of both, but for the most part I'm submissive, even to girls

TayZay:now watch them take advantage of you XD

Cadence:*blushes even more and says quietly*I don't mind...

TayZay:oh, right, I forgot, you love being dominated -_-"

"Everyone! Other than 2p, what other versions of yourselves have you meet?"

All:our MMD selves, chibi selves, and our emo selves*slowly look over at me*

TayZay:*giggles*I told you I like emo boys-emo girls, too, actually :3 they're both cute and hot to me...

"TayZay and Prussia! Did I ever untie you two..."

Prussia:no

TayZay:no, I broke free to squeeze Hungary's amazing-ass boobs*turns towards you and jerk my thumb in the bedroom's direction*but I will gladly get my ass back in there if that's what you want •_•

((I just wanna say all of your usernames are pretty awesome :D TWO MORE CHAPTERS, GUYS! ARE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM, BROS?))


	37. 3 chapters left

**Chapter 99: ARE YOU FUCKING EXCITED, BROS!**

TayZay:hi! :D I'm gonna upload chapter 100 late at night, make y'all wait-and it's so I can wait to see how many requests I get before 6-9 :3 so here's chapter 99 :)

"Oliver: *blush* Thanks...I think *hugs China back* You're food's amazing too!

Oak: Well that's good *absentmindedly twirling loaded gun around finger* But you never know I might just accidentally pull the trigger...

Oliver: O.O How'd you get out of the rope?

Oak: Not telling, or you'll work past that next time. Gotta protect my little sis, ya know? *still twirling gun* Oops! Did I just say Zala's my little sis? Oh well!

Oliver: Yes you did, way to preserve the secret! -_-'"

China:ai yah, you two are crazy, aru! D:

TayZay:oh, cool, that you're related to Zala-chan, I mean :D

"Zala: Tay you like discriptions, then I'll describe myself and Sana. As you know i have small boobs-

Sana: No boobs

Zala: Moving on. I also have brown waist-long hair, with a little braid that work just like a curl. No toutching without permission, or I'll unleash her *points at Sana*

Sana: *sharpening hook and metal web*

(reaction pause)"

TayZay:aww, I wanted to touch it! X0

Britain:chill out -_-'

"Zala: Anyway I also wear red glasses. Moving on to Sana. She has boobs like Ukraine and hair like Taiwan. Thats about it

Sana: *hugs Kiku in to her boobs* I love you Kiku 3"

TayZay:sounds like some pretty hot descriptions, you and Sana...but I still wanna know if I can touch your guys' boobs*reaches out again*

Miyoko:*holds me back, tying my wrists behind my back*you need to learn how to behave*ties it tighter*

TayZay:MiMi, that's not fair! X(

Miyoko:*sighs*Tay what am I gonna do with you..?

"Thanks Britain for the advice! I'll keep it mind. ;)

(And I'm sorry you guys with all these questions I have in mind. It's just that I love asking questions and getting answers from you guys! You're all as equally as awesome as Prussia, no matter what he says about him being more awesome than all of you! _)

Anyway, this is for all of you guys: You're stuck in a room for 24 hours. In the room, there's only one bed, a nightstand, a lamp, the locked door and the locked window (The window cant brake). There's nothing in the room that can help you get out of it. I alone have the only key to the room.

My question to you guys is: Who would you choose to be in the room with and what would you do in there?"

China:this is pretty similar to the Russia situation ._.

America:except we get to choose who we'd wanna be stuck with! :D

Italy:I'd wanna be stuck with LuLu of course!*hugs Germany and kisses his neck*

TayZay:ONE MORE CHAPTER ò.ó

Germany:it vas just an innocent peck T.T I'd be stuck vith Italy..*blush*

Lithuania:Belarus

Belarus:Poland

Poland:huh? O.o

Belarus:*blushes*I mean Lithuania

America:is there an AFFAIR going on here? :0

Chisaki:you're such an instigator*rolls her eyes*

America:there's things that make up for that...

Chisaki:*smiles slowly*oh, is there~?

TayZay:don't trust him T_T he's just a hamburger-eating, narcissistic womanizer

Cadence:the only woman he womanized is you, Tay...

TayZay:WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!

Cadence:*shrinks*no one, really*shrinks even more*I'm sorry..

Britain:France*looks away and blushes*

France:Britain~

Prussia:Hungary and Maria

Hungary:Austria and NOT Prussia

TayZay:LIES!

Austria:Hungary and Prussia...*blushes and smirks*

Liechtenstein:Latvia*blushes deeply*

Latvia:Liechtenstein*blushing, but probably not as much as her*

Sweden:m'wife 'nd Emae...

Denmark:TayZay and Miyoko

Poland:Lithuania, Poland and Miyoko n.n

Miyoko:*blushes*I didn't know anyone wanted to be locked in a closet with me..but I wanna be in the closet with Russia...*blushes even more*

Russia:aww, how sweet, da? We can go there right now n.n

Turkey:make that vanilla chocolate swirl...

Greece:*GTFO meme*

Turkey:but-

Greece:now

Turkey:*shoves him*make me, Pusi!

Greece:*glares at him*

Turkey:oh, wait, YOU CAN'T.

TayZay:*recording*great! Save this hate energy for next chapter and turn it into something juicy *_*

Italy:*slaps the singing Dora balloon I still have from my birthday ((my dad's a Spanish teacher and got it for me ._.')), dancing to the song*

Romano:SHUT THAT SHIT OFF!*plugs his ears*

Spain:*dancing along as well*oh, I'd be in the closet with mi pequeño y calliente Lovino~ (small and hot)

Romano:I'm no longer a bambino, you damn tomato-loving bastard, so stop treating me like one! ò.ó I'd be stuck in the closet with Maria, Microclown, any of my other reviewing fans, Miyoko, and Chisaki

Chisaki:*grins*well, I do like my Italian boys~..

TayZay:T.T

Japan:I'd be stuck in the croset with Sana, Maria, and Miyoko...and maybe TayZay

TayZay:damn straight! :D

Switzerland:...MAYBE Belarus..

Belarus:I'm taken

Russia:*taking Miyoko to the closet*

Miyoko:Russia!*blushes*I said I would, it didn't mean I will

Russia:then you shouldn't have said anything n.n

Taiwan:of course I'd lock myself in the closet with Japan! n.n

America:no one but me!

Belgium:*blushes and shrugs*

Greece and Turkey:Japan

China:TayZay, Oliver and Vietnam, aru :3

TayZay:I actually feel pretty loved today

Cammie:I'd definitely be stuck in the closet with Canada, my baby*hugs him*n.n

Canada:*smiles*yeah, same here n.n

Estonia:...I don't know :/

Finland:Sweden*blushes*

Hong Kong:Vietnam

China:SHE'S MINE!

Hong Kong:*takes out a torch*I'll burn your hair off again, I swear I will...

Netherlands:Belarus and Hungary

TayZay:everyone! I can't choose! Well, all but Cammie and Emae, they're related and I don't do incest, but that's just me ._. And America for obvious reasons now...and not Pru-well, yeah, annoying or not, I'd still bang the shit outta him

Prussia:*smirks*who vouldn't?

Hungary:me T_T

TayZay:now that I think about it, Maria Theresa is really cute...~

Austria:ò.ó don' .dare.

Romania:I'd be stuck in the closet vith Cadence and Hungary

Cadence:..I don't know yet, maybe Turkey...? Or Hungary, or Maria, or...Pinkamena...*blushes*come back to me...

Scotland:I'd make damn sure it was just me and Maria in that closet

All:*eyes widen and jaws drop*

"Hungary! We can do me and you, I am Prussia after all so it would still be PruHun"

Hungary:*blushes*b-but I don't swing zhat vay!

TayZay:but we still have fun together whether you or don't, right, Hungary...?*grins and raises an eyebrow*

Hungary:zhat's because you're a sick, conniving little beast!

TayZay:thanks X3

"Denmark! Of course your not! If you become my photographer take more picture of things like Tay squishing her face in Hungary's boobs then you would be pretty damn awesome to me!"

Denmark:yay! :D I'll get to that next chance I-*sees me smushing my face in Hungary's boobs, then takes the opportunity*say cheese and yuri! -.0

"Germany! Its the end of the world, you're happy about something!"

Germany:*raises both eyebrows, looking at you funny*I don't vant zee vorld to end, I just vant people like America und Russia und France to die...zhat is all..maybe even Romano

Romano:and you can suck a Turkish dick, you pig penis-loving German bastard!

Germany:it's actually called bratvurst...

Romano:looks like a pig penis to me T.T

Austria and TayZay:probably is -_-

"Greece! Do that again, I didn't have my camera ready"

Greece:*pushes Turkey off of him and runs his fingers through his hair again*

Chisaki:so beautiful *_*

"TayZay! Just don't start nosebleeding, this is one of my favorite shirts"

TayZay:*finally pulls my head away from Hungary's tits and now staring at yours*I kinda did already..sorry n.n'*takes a napkin and STARTS to wipe it off your shirt, but just winds up tossing the nap aside and buries my face in your boobs anyways*

"Prussia! But I haven't slept with the male Canada so I wouldn't know, and hes got a girlfriend now so that would be mean and totally unawesome if I slept with him without both of their soberly given consent"

Cammie:aww :) thanks Maria-chan!*hugs you, but also hugging me in the process*

Prussia:vell I slept vith him before zhey got togezher, haha! :D

TayZay:*pulls away, smiling and wiping blood off from my lip and under my nose*

America:just a ball of hormones, what is _wrong_ with you :(

TayZay:*blows him a kiss sarcastically*

America:..can I talk to you for a sex-I mean, sec?

TayZay:*blushes angrily*no

America:*blushes*

Denmark:leave my girl alone*wraps an arm around my waist*

America:I'm sorry, TayZay

TayZay:it's okay, I forgave you deep down at the buttpit of my heart, like, two hours ago, but I still don't like you like that anymore

America:*pouty lip*okay...

"Cadence! . . . You are so fucking cute! *squishes him into my boobs*"

Cadence:*eyes widen and blushes, but quickly wraps his arms around you, causing his face to be buried deeper*

TayZay:I'm not the only one who's a ball of hormones today...*cocks a brow slyly*

"Everyone! So Prussia is the only one to have met his nyo! self... (nyo!Talia being opposite genders in case you don't know) I personally have met a lot of other versions, world hopping is pretty fun, but I'll have to introduce you all the each other!"

All:okay, cool

TayZay:we'll have plenty of time for that in chapter 101 :3 *sitting in Denmark's lap, watching HetaOni*

"TayZay! In the 100th chapter yes I want you to get your nice little ass back in there"

TayZay:*fist pump*fuck yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about :D

Denmark:I like how you're still getting laid even though you're in a relationship now...

TayZay:hehe...I know...I still wuv you tho :3*kisses his cheek*

Denmark:ya*eye roll*right..

"Prussia! Good *walks in and shuts the door*"

Prussia:*grins slyly*zhat's vhat's up!

"Maria! ...Nah, he actually scares the crap out of me. *cringe* 0.0 And Rosepetal. Her friend actually made a mini statue of him in art class once, and I swear to God, she kept trying to break it.

Rosepetal: It was a good statue... too good...

*mutters darkly*

Pinkamena: Also, Tay, DONT LOOK UP HETALIA EPISODE 23.5 UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TO HATE JAPAN AND GERMANY. IF YOU WANT TO THEN BE MY GUEST. Just dont let Italy see it either.

Rosepetal: Mena, you're screaming right in my ear... Anyway, Hetalia episode 23.5 is one of those stupid, made-up creepypasta episodes, that she somehow came across by accident. It's waaaaayyyyy worse than HetaOni. 0.0 Unfortuneately, Mena's curiosity usually gets the better of her, and well... that happens. At least this time was a bit better than when she came across Jeff the Killer... She wouldn't sleep for weeks... But she is right, don't show it to Italy... Also, Germany and Japan... you might want to start running. Mena went to go clean her rifle, and I'm pretty sure she'll check if I switched the ammo this time."

TayZay:wow, that's...0.0 a lot of shit...I don't even know how to respond, but if it makes you and Pinkamena feel better, I'll be sure not to show Ita-chan and I n.n" thanks for the scary-ass warning!

((A/N:So I'll upload chapter 100 around 6 or later, because it'd just be better and more fun to write yaoi makeout sessions-I'll also write a yaoi or straight or yuri lemon at the end of this whole thing, 'cause I take requests now :3))

**Chapter 100: THE MOMENTS YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR**

_((To those that have questions! They'll be mentioned in chapter 102 or 103, I just have to get these makeout sessions done and over with n.n))_

_TayZay:so I have requests for_

_GerIta, Spamano, AuSwiss, LietPol/PoLith, PruRuss, NorDen , as I like to call it, Denway/Normark :3, SeaLatvi, Tureece, AmeRussia, DenTayMaria (I know, I tried :P that's not really much of a makeout session if I don't give her much opp), FranGerm, Ukrelgium, BeLith, and Romadence...let the makeout sessions begin :3 I love you guys for this...I can give credit to Oakwyrm-better known as Oak-Microclown-better known as Spain's new best friend and the one that Romano lusts for besides Spain-and last but certainly not least, LittlexMissxPsycho-better known as Maria/fem!Prussia...also! The most recent request-a reminder, yet a request nontheless, made by Zala-chan! I gotcha, Zala :3_

_LET THE YAOI AND YURI BEGIN! Oh, and Hungary, I'll even pay you if you make out with Prussia :3_

_Hungary:*blushes*joo don't need to bribe me vith money, I'll do it on my own...*grabs Prussia by his shirt collar and pulls him towards her, leaning against the table as she crashes her lips into his*_

_Prussia:*lifts her up and sets her on the table, leaning over her until he has to wrap an arm around her for support, sliding his tongue into her mouth*_

_Hungary:*pulls away and starts unbuttoning his shirt, kissing up on his chest*_

_Prussia:*pushes her down so she's laying on the table, leans forward and pins her wrists above her forehead as he licks and sucks on Hungary's neck*_

_Hungary:*squirms in his grasp*ah~_

_Prussia:*kisses her messily and bites her bottom lip, soon sucking on her tongue*_

_Hungary:*wraps her legs around his waist*_

_Prussia:*stands up straight and starts unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly*_

_Hungary:oh, fuck me~_

_TayZay:wow, hey, hello! 0.0 I know this is rated M now, but I can't write lemons in script form unless they request that!_

_Prussia:aw c'mon, Tay, who vouldn't vant to see some PruHun smut..._

_TayZay:believe me, I do, but I can't do anything the reviewers didn't ask for! :0_

_Prussia:sure joo can*slowly unzipping his fly inch by inch*_

_TayZay:take it to the room please -.-_

_Prussia:*shrugs*sounds good to me*grabs Hungary and carries her on his back, closing the door behind them*_

_TayZay:...*snaps outta my mini fantasy*a-anyways, next!_

_Beilschmidt tugs on Italy's curl, softly twirling it around his finger as he nips the Italian's soft, bottom lip_

_Feli sits back and pulls his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, then pulls the German close so he's in between his legs and leaves soft kisses on his neck_

_Germany slides a hand down Italy's pants as he continues to tug on his curl_

_"Ahh, Germany~_

_The younger boy grips onto the blue-eyed man's shoulders_

_Germany, now giving Italy a handjob, lets out a husky moan as he sucks on his lover's neck_

_Italy bites his own bottom lip and moans, running his fingers through Germany's hair, then grabs the blonde man's face and presses his lips against his_

_Ludwig pulls Feliciano's faded blue jeans down past his ass, along with his own, and pushes his throbbing heat inside of the brunette_

_TayZay:*nosebleed and stares*_

_Italy gasps sharply and clutches the back of Germany's black wife beater, gripping the soft fabric in his fists_

_"Oh, that feels so good~ h-harder, Doitsu~"_

_TayZay:*nearly faints*n-next..._

_Germany holds Italy close to his body and carries him to the room upstairs_

_TayZay:*planning on-and have been-recording all of them, one after the other, to show to Hungary later and to re-watch later..._

_Spain enters the room, wearing his hot red pirate attire and the bandana that enriches the sexy look of his hair, walking straight bet to Romano_

_Romano blushes an averts his gaze "I-I don't care if you're doing this, just d-don't pull anything funny-"_

_He's cut off when Spain places his hands on the stubborn Italian's cheeks and leans forward, kissing him passionately_

_Romano's eyes become half-lidded as he wraps his arms around Spain's neck, deepening the kiss_

_Spain squeezes Romano's ass, thus receiving an elevating from_

_the smaller man_

_Lovino moans into the kiss and slips his tongue into Antonio's mouth_

_Spain pulls away, causing Romano looks up at his Spanish lover with lustful eyes, whimpering quietly_

_Spain removes the shirt, then pulls Romano forward by his tie so the Italian is on top of him, straddling the Spaniard's waist_

_Lovino Vargas reaches down to unzip the man's tight jeans, only to realize...he could tease him a little bit_

_I mean, Antonio's already hard...it's the least Lovi can do to get back at his passionate Seme_

_The submissive one slips out of Spain's lap and pushes the man's legs apart, crawling in between Carriedo's thighs_

_The brunette's sparkling green eyes glisten with excitement, daring Lovino to make his next move..._

_Romano does nothing but rest there, his smooth elbows propped up on Antonio's stomach_

_He keeps a seductive smirk on his face_

_"You wanna get blown? That's for next time, bastardo pirata irresistibile"_

_The Spanish male lets the back of his head drop onto the bed, a disappointed/let-down sigh escape his pouty lips_

_TayZay:*applauds*goddamn...nice technique, Romanano...next.._

_Roderich walks up behind Vash_

_The blonde-haired, green-eyed Swiss soldier turns to face the Austrian musician, narrowing those glossy orbs his way_

_"What do you wa-"_

_The brown-haired pianist silences his childhood friend with the seal of his soft, pursed lips_

_Switzerland is thrown off at first, but then decides to let the burning desire within him take its course_

_Austria makes sure that the young man is relaxed and settled against the tree trunk_

_Roderich then grabs him by his thighs and pulls him so Vash has his legs around the latter's waist_

_The smaller male gasps as he feels a lump in Austria's Nether regions rub against his own, a hazed blush creeping over the bridge of his nose_

_"R-Roderich...~"_

_Said man gently presses his knee against Switzerland's clothed erection, eliciting another moan from his soft, creamy lips_

_With that opportunity out in the open, Austria gracefully slides his tongue into the other man's mouth, then roams the hot and wet cavern_

_((I'm sorry, I have to go back to manu, I can't do this T_T))_

_Austria:*grinds his bulge against Swissie's*_

_Switzerland:*moans lustfully*f-fuck~_

_Austria:*allowing his long, pink tongue to slick up the side of the blonde's neck, then kisses the exposed flesh smoothly*_

_Switzerland:*grips Austria's hair as his cock throbs with desire*A-Aus..tria...I-I need you inside me~_

_Austria:*chuckles seductively as he kisses up Swiss' neck, biting his ear roughly*_

_Switzerland:*shivers with lust and moans*_

_Austria:you want me inside you~?*chuckles again, flicking his tongue against his ear, slowly sliding his hand down and inside the back of Switzerland's jeans, slipping two fingers into his small, inexperienced hole*_

_Switzerland:ah! O-oh, fuck~, it hurts!*grips Austria's shirt and tries to push him back*_

_Austria:*kisses his lips smoothly, then stops and kisses him, repeating that little cycle*you're not doing much to get me out of you~_

_TayZay:I-I can't handle the AuSwiss heat anymore -_-" n-next, please*currently trying to stop up a nosebleed*_

_Poland:great! Lithie, it's our time to shine*pulls Lithuania forward by his jacket collar*_

_Lithuania:*gulps and blushes, chuckling nervously*o-oh yeah, it is, huh..._

_Poland:*giggles*don't be shy~, I just wanna hear you scream my name~_

_TayZay:sorry to cut in, but that should be the other way around...•_• just sayin'_

_Lithuania:*grins slyly and looks to Poland*yeah, it should~*gently lowers him onto the bed by pressing against his chest, spreading his legs apart and pulling his boxers off, taking his cock into his mouth and starts sucking*_

_Poland:oh god~*grips the sheets*Toris~ suck harder~, u-use your tongue~_

_Lithuania:*licks the tip and then sucks on one of his balls (but I feel so weird using that, I don't know why D:)*_

_Poland:*runs a hand through his hair*fuck yeah~, make me want that cock~_

_Lithuania:*sits up, biting his bottom lip as he gives Poland's body a once-over*as you wish~*grips Poland's hip with one of his hands, pulling his dick out with the other, then grips both Feliks' hips and thrusts into him*_

_Poland:*screams slightly, keeping his eyes shut tight as he throws his head back, his nails tearing into the sheets*_

_Lithuania:*slows the pace slightly*am_

_I hurting you, Feliks?_

_Poland:*sits up and rests a hand on the back of his neck, kissing him gently, then pulls away smiling*it hurts for the moment, but I'll get past it_

_Lithuania:Po..*slows to a stops*_

_Poland:*moans quietly in pain*_

_Lithuania:...*looks down and sees blood*oh, god, Feliks, I'm-I'm so sorry*pulls him up into a warm embrace, but still inside him*I didn't know_

_Lithuania:*pulls back and looks at him incredulously*_

_Poland:*smiles weakly*surprise_

_Lithuania:*rests a hand on the back of Poland's head, kissing him deeply and longingly*_

_Poland:mph!*pulls away, blushing*t-that was sudden!*blushes, flustered*_

_Lithuania:I love you too_

_Poland:*slyly wraps his arms around Lith's neck and lets them rest there, his wrists drooping down his lover's back*I think if I'm going to love you, I should give you all of me~*kisses Lithuania softly and slowly, then licks his lips playfully*_

_Lithuania:*settles Poland back onto his hips, even deeper inside him than before*_

_Poland:*grips Lithuania's hair*fuck..._

_Lithuania:I'm sorry*thrusts through his boyfriend's pain*it'll be over soon_

_Poland:*vision goes starry and blurred when he feels the tip hit a sensitive spot inside of him*oh my god~! Yes, right there~! Hit it again!_

_Lithuania:*thrusts harder and faster, a loud and lewd slapping sound is heard from his hips driving into Poland's thighs*_

_Poland:*cums*_

_Lithuania:*strokes him*that was fast_

_Poland:*blushes as he slowly and torturously rides through his orgasm, grinding Lithuania's dick around inside of him*a-again~, upstairs, now~_

_Lithuania:*smiles*as you wish*kisses his forehead*my little Polish princess*carries him bridal style upstairs*_

_TayZay:every room up there is gonna be painted a different color...*blushes*a-anyways, I'll continue the rest of these makeout session-turned-lemons in the following chapter, so STAY TUNED! :3 *still trying to stop up my nosebleed*see you again real soon! n.n'_


	38. So I've been thinking

**Chapter 101: And So It Comes To An End :(**

((A/N:Next chapter, I'll get to your actual questions and responses, so we'll be back on track! Your Q & Rs mean just as much to me as the yaoi and yuri pairings you guys requested for :D))

China:ai yah, half the rooms up there are gonna be painted a different color ._.

TayZay:*laughs m, but it comes im out nasally 'cause I have two tissues stuck up my nostrils to make the blood flow ease up*next up will be..PruRuss

Prussia:*pulls the door open and saunters over towards Russia*

Russia:*leaning against the wall, staring off with a cute, spacey expression*

Prussia:*comes up beside him, shivering slightly*I don't know what to do here...

Russia:*notices him staring up at him*oh, hello, Gilbert n.n you have come to play with me, da?

Prussia:uh...ja, sure o.o

Russia:*chuckles darkly*alright, but I warn you that I'm not the type to play nice, y'know*grabs Prussia's wrists and uses them to pull him forward, forcing his tongue into the albino's mouth*

Prussia:*squirms in his grasp, trying to pull away for air*

Russia:*bites down on Gilbert's bottom lip harshly, drawing blood*

Prussia:*moans*

Russia:*licks it off both their lips, then shoves Prussia against the wall, pinning the man's hands above his head, handcuffing his wrists to one of the coat hanger hooks beneath the liquor cabinet*

Prussia:*squirms in an uncomfortable ease*

Russia:*rips the man's shirt down the middle, getting down on his knees to flick his tongue against Prussia's soft, barely erect nipples*

Prussia:*moans and whimpers*Ivan~*runs a hand through his hair*I see you got tongue studs~...

Russia:*chuckles seductively and comes up, unlocking the handcuffs from the hook but keeps Prussia's wrists locked together, pushing the albino male onto his knees*you know what to do from here, da?

Prussia:*gulps quietly and leans forward, using his teeth to pull back the flaps of Ivan's fly*

Russia:*reaches into his jeans and lets his erect cock out*

Prussia:*sucks long and hard on it*

Russia:*smiles darkly*that's not good enough*presses the back of Gilbert's head so it's all forced down his throat*

Prussia:*eyes roll back in pleasure as he feels it throb in the back of his throat, bobbing his head up and down to lube it up with his saliva*

Russia:*moans and grips Prussia's hair firmly*

Prussia:*moans as he feels the white liquid fill up in his mouth, looking like he wants to throw up*

Russia:*grips his hair even tighter*swallow.

Prussia:*cheeks burn with a blush as he forcefully swallows Ivan's cum*

Russia:*shoves Gilbert's head away from his dick*good job. Could've done better, but not bad for the first time, da?

Prussia:i-it's not zee first time*licks the cum off his bottom lip*

Russia:*raises an eyebrow with an interested smile*really? Who else have you blown?

Prussia:America

America:godDAMMIT! You didn't wanna keep that on the down low?!

TayZay:ooh! When? :3

Prussia:2 days ago*grins*

America:*groans, face/palm*

TayZay:well, alright, then. Next up we have NorDen :3 yay!

Norway:I am never, and I mean never, going to make out with-

Denmark:*pulls him into his lap, sucking on his neck harshly, leaving dark red hickeys*

TayZay:*completely sure to record this one*

Norway:*eyes grow hazy and half-lidded; lustful, as Denmark slides a hand up the Norwegian's torn T-shirt*

Denmark:*smacks and grips Norway's ass*

Norway:*rubs Mathias' bulge*can we-?

Denmark:ya*unzips his fly and pulls down his boxers so he can push himself inside of Norway*

Norway:*lets out a husky groan, grinding around in Denmark's laugh*

Denmark:f-fuck~! Lucas, you're so tight~!*thrusts deeper*

Norway:oh, god, you got it~*sucks in a breath through clenched teeth and groans sexily*ah, yeah, right there baby~

Denmark:*pulls Norway's hair*I'm gonna cum inside you~

Norway:*tries to respond with a snarky reply, but he's already out of breath as pre-cum drips from the tip of his throbbing boner*

Denmark:*releases inside of him*

Norway:*groans again as semen shoots out from his dick, coating Denmark's chest and neck*

Denmark:*rolls his eyes, but leans forward and leaves one last hickey before shoving Lucas off*

Norway:*frantically covers his cock as he heads upstairs to clean up*

TayZay:*gives Den a thumbs up*I am extremely proud to call you my boyfriend~...next, SeaLatvi!..I'll feel really weird recording this and letting this happen, so I'm gonna bump Sealand's age so he's the same as LatLat :)

Sealand:*now 15*alright!*blushes and looks at Latvia*you ready?

Latvia:I-I suppose so..I mean I've never really tried something like this before*blushes nervously*I don't know how I'll do..

Sealand:*pulls Raivis on top of him*it's okay, just let me lead*winks*

Liechtenstein:*currently has the opportunity to watch since Switz isn't here-for yaoi reasons-to stop her*

Sealand:*kisses Latvia with ease, ten kisses up his neck and licks his cheek*

Latvia:*blushes and shivers in pleasure*Peter~

Britain:the bloody hell is this?! My little brother is far too young-potion or not!-to be making love or even making out with anyone!*pulls Peter and Raivis apart*

TayZay:sorry, Oak, forgive Arthur and his cock blockiness, but don't feel too bad! All your other pairings are doing what they need to be doing, and will be :3 and furthermore will be done! Next!

Turkey:one time-

Greece:last time-

Both:-it won't happen again*start fiercely making out*

Turkey:*squeezes Greece's asscheek with one hand while rubbing his bulge through his skinny jeans with the other*

Greece:*moans and runs his hands through Sadiq's hair, using the other hand to roam down towards his ass*

Turkey:*slaps Heracles' hand away, but pushes him back roughly and takes his shirt off*

Greece:*unzips his pants, now only standing in his blue and white boxers*

Turkey:*pulls his body close and kisses down his body, lowering himself until he gets to his abs*

Greece:*looking down at Turkey's huge-ass bulge, being able to see it clearly from a birds eye view*

Turkey:*pinches Greece's nipples harshly*

Greece:*glares and grips Sadiq's hands, digging his nails into them*

Turkey:*curses bitterly under his breath as he shoves his tongue into the Greek man's ear*

Greece:*moans*

Turkey:*swiftly moves his hand into his pants, jerking him off quickly and carelessly*I'm not looking forward to fucking you, so you better cum fast

Greece:*glares up at him, holding back on purpose*

Turkey:*narrows his eyes at him and growls*fucking cunt*pulls Heracles' boxers down, then removes his own clothes and shoves him onto the floor, fucking him raw*

TayZay:*finally faints*

Greece:*finally cums, but winds up cumming all over Sadiq's face*

Turkey:*punches Greece across the face*asshole! Getting your sick-ass juices all over me!*wipes it off with his hands only to get them and his skin all sticky*

Greece:*gets on all fours*here, let me..*leans forward and licks the semen off his face*

Turkey:*blushes*

Greece:*pulls back once he has it all off*I gave you a bath..like a kitty*grins*a naughty kitty~

Turkey:*stare*

Greece:*blushes and averts gaze*

Turkey:*slaps his hands over his cheeks and French kisses him*

Greece:*kisses back*

Miyoko:I'll make the announcements from now on*blushes as she gets sidetracked, watching them fuck on the floor again*u-um, now we have AmeRussia...enjoy*blushes even more, thinking to herself*{I get to Ivan's thing again? This is the best President's Day ever...}

Russia:*grabs America and ties him to the bed, stripping him of all his clothing, putting a gag in his mouth*

America:*blushes angrily, glaring up at Ivan*

Russia:*leans over, getting completely naked as well and fucks the shit out of him*

America:*clenches his fists and abs flex against the searing pain inside him*

Russia:*grips America's hair and pulls as hard as he can*when I take this off, you'll scream, da?

America:*shakes his head, eyes filled with fear*

Russia:da*grins in a semi-psychotic way*on the count of three

America:*flips him off despite his position*

Russia:Odin...Dva...Tri*rips the gag off just as he cums a load inside of him while slamming into his prostate gland*

America:*arches his back, clenching the sheets and screaming, now more in pleasure than agony as he cums too*

Russia:*leans forward, bending down slightly and kisses the tip of Alfred's dick, then slides the whole thing in his mouth before pulling away and letting the length drip with a mixture of semen and saliva*

America:*breathing heavily, his lips swollen and pouty, cock slowly going limp and his breathing uneasy*

Miyoko:hey, Ivan*blushes*now that there's no more requests with you in them*rubs the back of her neck shyly*can I get a feel of..that?*points to Russia's exposed cock*

Russia:sure n.n*takes her by the hand and they walk upstairs*

Cammie:next up we got FranGerm*raises an eyebrow*this oughtta be good...

France:*bending over on all fours already*go on, Ludwig. Do your worst!

Germany:*pushes deep inside of him*

France:*moans as the room fills with the same lewd skin-against-skin slapping sounds as before*that feels so fucking good~ don't stop~*moans become even louder and more sexy and lustful once Germany slams into his prostate*oh god~ make me cum~

Germany:*reaches down and starts stroking Francis' throbbing erection, then forces him up on his knees as he shoves two fingers into his mouth*drool for me~

France:*lets drool drip from the side of his mouth*

Germany:*swipes the saliva onto his fingers, pulls out and flips Bonnefoy over so he's facing Ludwig, shoving the two lubricated fingers inside and pumps his ass until he can't take it, slamming them against his sweet spot*cum hard~...

France:o-oh fuck~*unable to see straight for momentarily once he reaches his climax*

Germany:*grins slyly as he pulls his fingers out and licks the drool from Francis' bottom lip*

France:mercí, Germany~

Cammie:*fanning herself*next is Ukrelgium..if you don't like yuri, feel free to skip through :)

Ukraine:I want to apologize if my big boobies get in the way*blushes shyly*

Belgium:I don't mind*rests a hand on her lower back and kisses her softly*

Ukraine:*rests her hand on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss*

Prussia:*practically having a nosebleed as he records*

Belgium:*squeezes one of Ukraine's breasts with her free hand*

Ukraine:*slides her free hand into Belgium's miniskirt and fingers her*

Belgium:*moans through the kiss as she sucks on Ukraine's tongue*

Ukraine:*fingers her until she cums*

TayZay:*sitting on the couch, drinking a Big Blue and watching nonchalantly, acting like its nothing but probably fangasming on the inside-out*hey, Pru, is Hungary okay back there? She hasn't come out since-

Prussia:*grins and stretches his body, his abs and muscles flexing*

TayZay:*drools slightly but quickly wipes the drool up, blushing*

Prussia:vell, ja, I did fuck Elizaveta pretty good, so I don't expect her to wake up for another hour or so...:D

TayZay:you really wore her out ,_, she's mine today, you hear?!*heads into the room and carries her out, letting her rest her head on my thighs*

Prussia:*reaches to squeeze my thigh*

TayZay:*slaps his hand away*stop it -_-

Ukraine:*moans as she finally cums*

Belgium:*giggles as she removes her panties and eats her out*

TayZay and Prussia:*faint at the same time*

Cadence:well, lucky me, it's my-

Belarus:you're too eager, little boy. It's actually me and Lithuania's turn*pushes him aside as she and her boo sit on the bed*

Lithuania:*spreads her legs apart and gets in between them, eagerly thrusting into her and watching her breasts bounce*

Belarus:*moans and cums quick due to his size in length and experience in finding the g-spot((sorry, this is the part where I get fast and sorta lazy with detail))*

TayZay:I'll just say Romania and Cadence for tomorrow, or some other chapter...and I'll reply to your questions in the next chapter. However..if I don't do SuFin, Zala-chan may kill me n.n' so lets see some action, Berwald and Tino!

Sweden:*leans over and kisses Finland on the cheek*there you go

TayZay:godDAMMIT, Swe! ò.ó

**Chapter 102: A Goodbye And Thank You For The Night :D**

Sooo I've decided to upload later this morning because I'm super tired! But as soon as I check this out again, I will answer everyone's questions! As fun as those makeout-turned-lemons were, I will likely not be doing that anymore-at least not two whole chapters dedicated to sit -_- but I will still accept dares and requests like who should do what (or who, for that matter). ANYWAYS! Talk to you guys around9 or 10, most likely T.T I genuinely appreciate you guys for helping me help this fanfic get as far as it has with these many reviews! You guys have no idea how much you all are making my life 1,000,000,000x better! :D thanks!

**Chapter 103: Ai Yah! (aru)**

TayZay:*laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling*hey guys...so, what didja think? I sure enjoyed the events that went on last night*grins widely, then sits up and reaches for my cookies n cream Pop•Tarts*sweet! Now we can answer your guys' questions

America:my ass hurts... ._.

TayZay:could be worse, sir. Alright, lets get started!*chews Pop•Tart happily*

"*whispers* Hey, Tay! If you're really curious, basically it's where the Axis Powers are on the island, and Germany and Japan... basically resort to cannibalism... and, well, I think you can guess the rest from there..."

TayZay:*makes a face*well isn't that just amazing...*shivers*yegh...

"Your welcome n.n Oh yeah, Cadence, I'll bring cupcakes.

Rosepetal: You're insane...

Pinkamena: Stating the obvious much?"

Cadence:oh, cool, just-don't throw them at me please T.T

Romania:*pants him all of a sudden*

Cadence:*turns around, frantically trying to pull his skinny jeans back up, blushing angrily as he runs after him*FUCK YOU DEMITRI (sp?)

Romania:*slowly walks backward into a dark room with a sly, seductive grin as he uses his finger to gesture Cadence to follow him*

Cadence:*grins mischievously as he walks into the room*

TayZay:finally!*starts walking in to record*

Romania:*blocking the doors*ah-ah-ah~, no peeking~*slams the doors on my face and locks them*

TayZay:*turns around slowly, a blank expression on my face*I'm too close to wanting to cut a bitch right about now...

"Oliver: Wah! I just remembered I didn't tell Big Brother England I can see magical creatures too!

Oak: Oh and since we're describing I just remembered I didn't tell you what I look like, here's what you can picture me like-

Oliver: Time for pay back! TayZay, she's got huge boobs.

Oak: I was planning on leaving that part out -_-' anyway I have long brown hair and brown eyes, and a little pony tail that acts like a curl, NO TOUCHIE! And as for what couples I like, well I wouldn't mind some GerIta and SpaMano, not to mention some LietPol and PrussiaxRussia-

Oliver: *eyebrow twitch*

Oak: I guess UsUk and Franada are out of the picture though so how about compensating with DenmarkxNorway and SuFin, though I wouldn't mind all of them oh and Switzerland you make out with Austria, Sealand go with Latvia-

Oliver: HE'S JUST A LITTLE KID YOU SICK BASTARD!

Oak: -I'm not done yet! Greece and Turkey do me this one favor, m'kay? And I wouldn't mind a special appearance by Rome and Germania!

Oliver: You are beyond saving! *sees China**kisses him on the cheek**blush* I-I'm sorry! I just- *hides his blush*"

Britain:you can see them too?!*laughs happily*that's amazing, Ollie! :D

TayZay:*ears perk up as I look to Oak with big, eager eyes*big boobs? Hell yeah!*reaches out and squeezes them*yay n.n

Cammie:I like how you stopped asking for permission now -_-

TayZay:oh shit! I forgot about Germania and Rome :0 don't worry! I'll get them, too, along with SuFin and Romadence! ò.ó I'll get them if its the last thing I live for...

Chisaki:so dramatic -.-'

TayZay:ah, shit, I had Austria make out with Switzerland when you wanted it to be the other way around DX I'm a terrible person!

Cammie:yaoi is yaoi and it's beautiful either way :3

China:*blushes and smiles cutely*you can kiss me, aru, I don't mind*kisses Oliver on the cheek as well*

TayZay:that's so cute! X3

"Hungary, I have two questions"

Hungary:oh, sure, go ahead :)

"1. Do you wanna read some yaoi with me? It doesn't matter what kind, I'll take any :D"

Hungary:*smiles and laughs*but of course!*giggles cutely*my favorite is Junjou Romantica and Sekaichi Hatsukoi (spelling, I know, I suck at it) :D and I'm willing to check out others as well n.n

"2. I have a problem with a boy at school. I am one of the many girls who like him both in my eighth grade and the seventh grade. I love the way he smiles and laughs at my stupid little jokes and he's really REALLY nice! I want to date him, but I worry that if I do, we might break up as soon as we start dating and I'll just be another broken heart in his jar. What should I do if I love him that much to date him and see him happy, but scared that we'll break up the first chance there is? (Plus, I'm also scared of those possibilities because I've never dated, had a boyfriend or had my first kiss yet. So I need your romance advice)

Thanks,

HetaFruitsOuranHp321"

Hungary:aww, that's so cute!*smiles, then has a considerate thinking face*hmm, well, if you ask me, I say you just talk to him for awhile, get to know him a bit more unless you know enough already :) and just see where that leads from there! Also, I know it's cliché, but don't be afraid to be yourself! Nice boys like that quality in a nice girl such as yourself*smiles encouragingly*

"P.S. England, you can also bring anyone else to my show. That includes your other imaginary friends and the other countries. After all, the more the merrier!"

Britain:well cool! That means I can bring France, right? :D

TayZay:I'ma laugh if she says no :P

Britain:oh shut up, wanker

TayZay:you don't know, so don't call me that T_T

Italy:but it's healthy, ve~! Everybody should do it (=_=)৩

TayZay:*looks to him*you're so cute! But please don't say that ever again D:

Romano:...do you do it?

TayZay:what the FUCK, Roma! You're just gonna ask me that outta fucking nowhere?!

Romano:I was actually asking mi fratello, but I might as well be asking you too -_-

TayZay:well...I...you see...I mean...um...*face turns beet red*i-its been a while..ah, shit, you weren't supposed to know that*face flushes hot pink*it's not like I-I do it all the time, well, I mean...*covers face and shakes head*next question!

Romano:*laughing his fucking ass off, enjoying my self-humiliation*

"Ukraine, quick theoretical question. From Beautiful World episode 4, what if you don't have boobs in the first place? What do you do then?"

Ukraine:ah...well, if you don't have boobs in the first place...show them your butt n.n or your vagina

Russia:and if you're a boy?*just coming out of the shower, drying his hair with a dry towel, another towel around his waist*

Ukraine:oh, yeah. Show them your pecks or butt or penis :)

Russia:...ok n.n

":O really really Romano?! I so fucking touched. But you'd want to be with Spain and you know it ;)"

Romano:*rolls his eyes*doesn't mean I can't have a girl too. The damn bastard wouldn't mind, I'm sure, he still flirts with women all the time*blushes*

"Everyone that said they'd be stuck in closet with me! I'm actually kinda suprised with some of you saying that.. I mean.. OF COURSE you want to be locked in a closet with me, I'm awesome!"

TayZay:yeah!...you wanna go get locked in that closet now? •_•

"Scotland! That depends on what you think we'd be doing in that closet.. the game may be seven minutes ion heaven but with me and you there would certainly not be anything pure going on... that may have come out wrong..."

Scotland:*raises an eyebrow*I'm not sure what point you were trying to make...by the way, Haggis is good..end of discussion

TayZay:and now! Just to piss you off, lets have a discussion next chapter on nasty food*cough*Britain's cooking and Haggis*versus amazing food :D who's up for it?

Scotland:Haggis. Is. Good...have you even tried it?

TayZay:no T_T and based on the animal's stomach being the "mystery" ingredient, I kinda don't want to

Scotland:...at least we don't eat dog...

Japan:*frowns*

TayZay:shh*hugs him*don't listen to him. Everyone's culture is just a little bit fucked up

Japan:*stopped listening ever since his cheek was pressed against my boobs*

"Hungary! Aww you know you love me Hun..."

Hungary:*blushes slightly*I do..but...y'know, I don't swing zhat vay, like I'd said before...

TayZay:hey! HunHun, you thought you were a dude for the longest time, yet you NEVER felt attracted to the opposite sex?

Hungary:...no

TayZay:*grins*now I know what to do for you next chapter

Hungary:0.0

"Denmark! Good! You will be rewarded awesomely for your help"

Denmark:sweet! :D *fist pump*

"Germany! Well.. I can understand America somewhat.. and Russia, I'm still not completely over what he did to me, But I can't allow any harm to come to a member of the BTT! And also, I can't let the cute little Italian to die either"

Germany, Russia and America:*raise an eyebrow and exchange glances*?

"Greece! I haven't seen something as hot as that since I saw Gilbert shirtless..."

Prussia:are joo serious?! Joo can't be saying such a daily, simple morning fix-up can be as great as zee sight of zee awesome me shirtless! D:

Greece:*quietly*it could be

Prussia:shut up, Pusi!

"Prussia! Bitch please, I took Snapped!Canada to bed! lets just say he rather enjoyed it when his name was the only thing anyone in the house could hear.."

Prussia:alright :|

TayZay:*laughs*

Canada:*face reddens*"Snapped! Canada"...?

Cammie:must mean you're pretty tight

TayZay:0.0 CAMMIE!

Cammie:calm down, I'm older than you, I can say stuff like that

TayZay:but :( you're so little

Cammie:*sighs and rolls her eyes*

Miyoko:*walks down the stairs, coming from Russia's room*well I gotta go, guys..see you another time*waves and leaves the mansion*

TayZay:bye :) 1 OC gone, 2 more to introduce...well, 3 more, but...yea n.n hope you'll enjoy their company :3

"Cammie! No problem, it just wouldn't be awesome to sleep with a taken man unless i had proper permission!"

Cammie:valid point :D

TayZay:I'm sorry, I just have to say that Rome is the sexiest grandpa I've ever met

*a girl with sea green hair and blue eyes walks into the house*

Girl:he better be the only sexy grandpa you've ever met o.o

TayZay:*turns around and gasps*ZELLA!*hugs her*

Zella:hi, Tay*hugs me back*

TayZay:this is one of my old OCs, the 2nd one I ever made :D her name is Zella -_- this was also back when I was just pulling names out the ass

Zella:you don't like my name? -.-

TayZay:do **YOU** like your name?!

Zella:*shrugs*it'll do...

TayZay:anyways, she's pretty chill, so Zel's gonna be a nice break from all the chaos T_T unless Vusellii shows up

Zella:please don't bring her into this 0.o

"America! poor boy, you should have told her you loved her when you had the chance"

America:I don't love her -_-

Denmark:then why did you want her to forgive you so badly?

America:because I didn't wanna lose my best friend

TayZay:aww! I'm your best friend?*places a hand on my chest*I'm so touched..aw, Alfred!*hugs him*

America:*flips Denmark off behind my back and mouths "She won't be yours forever"*

Denmark:0_0 you sure you haven't been replaced with 2p America?! He's evil, Tay!

TayZay:don't be ridiculous. And you'd be able to tell if it was dark!America, his hair is brown and his eyes are red, dummy

America:yeah, don't be stupid, Mathias*lowers his hands to my lower back, a little too close to my ass*

Denmark:*mouths "I'm gonna fucking kill you, stupid American!"*

America:*mouths back, "Well, this stupid American is probably gonna get laid by your girl tonight!"*

Zella:ooh, you gonna take that?

Cammie:Zella, quit being an instigator

Zella:sorry n.n'

"Cadence! Too.. fucking... Adorable!"

Cadence:*comes out of the room with Romania, a new confidence built within him*thanks, babe*male model smile*

"TayZay! What part of HetaOni are you on? I've seen all of it so you can't spoil anything for me"

TayZay:well...to be honest, I probably need to start over 'cause I forgot where I was after Emae was distracting me with the Harlem Shake -_-

"Everyone! I have to tell you this, I had a friend that looked up Episode 23.5 and She says it was the biggest mistake ever! (read: I was stupid enough to look it up, and it was awful but I'm to awesome to admit that i made the stupid mistake of reading it) Don't look it up! mein brüderlein ... How could you..."

Germany:*sighs*it's not like it's really going to happen...

"Now for Sexy time!"

Prussia:joo mean PRUSSIA sexy time!*starts taking his shirt off as SexyBack plays in the background*

Zella:what the hell -_-

TayZay:*records*

"America, why don't you have some fun times with Russia, ja?"

America:unfortunately that's already been done...it wasn't as fun as I thought it wouldn't be

TayZay:what are you saying?

America:I'm saying it wasn't fun

TayZay:then you should've just said that

America:"then you should've just said that"*sticks his tongue out at me*

TayZay:shut up!

America:"shut up!"

TayZay:dammit Alfred

America:"dammit Alfred!"

TayZay:I love you!

America:"I love"- what ._.

TayZay:*pulls him forward by his jacket collar and kisses him*

America:*eyes widen*

Denmark:oh well*shrugs*single again

Italy:I'm single ohh-ohh-oh-

China:-right now!-

China and Italy:-that's how I wanna be! :D

Denmark:T.T

Zella:I mean, I know we barely met, but I'd be glad to date you

Denmark:hm*gives her a once-over and smiles*maybe

Zella:*smiles back*

Italy:if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it, whoa oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh, whoa oh oh! :D *doing the Single Ladies dance*

Germany:please, just sit down somewhere...-_-'

"Prussia and Tay can come with me"

Prussia:vell, it looks like I'll be zee vone joining you tonight, she seems, uh...*slowly looks over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised*occu...pied...

TayZay:*has him up against the wall, still kissing him*

America:*pretty much gave up awhile ago and is kissing me back*

Italy:yay, ve! They finally kissed (=_=)৩

"Denmark, care to join me Tay and Preußen?"

Denmark:too late now :/

Zella:*plops down next to him*rejection sucks

Denmark:ya...I saw it coming, though, but it still sucks..

Zella:*pats him on the back*been there, done that

"Zala: You do remember my makeout recuests right, if you don't then here's a reminder SuFin and GerIta. I'm adding this LihtLat (Lihtenstein x Latvia) and BelaLithu

P.S if you like yaoi read Rutta to Kodama, you can find it on"

TayZay:SHIT I forgot about LietLat too, dammit! X( y'know what, this doesn't normally happen, I'm so sorry -_- I'm gonna draw today-ooh! I drew The Beautiful World version of Feliciano

Italy:ooh, really? Can I have it? :3 pretty please, TayTay?

TayZay:yeah, Feli, here ya go*hands it to him*

Italy:it's nice :D almost accurate too, ve? Thanks*hugs me*

TayZay:aww, you're welcome sweetie :)

"Remember GerIta and SuFin can't turn intl yaoi, cause they are experiments. The others, do what you want"

TayZay:ahh too late ,_, I'm so sorry..

"Pinkamena and Rosepetal: O_O

Pinkamena: *slides hand over Rosepetal's eyes*

Rosepetal: Thanks, but too late. What has been seen cannot be unseen.

Pinkamena: Yeah, that's the one law of physics that I can never seem to break. *Slides hand off*

Rosepetal: *Grabs Pinkamena's hand and slaps it back on her face* Nope. I dont care, keep it there. Ok, Licthenstein (lol spelling fail) better not be here...

Pinkamena: If she is, I'll shoot someone. *reaches into thin air with other hand and pulls out shotgun*

Rosepetal: ...You went and got your shotgun, didn't you?

Pinkamena: Yep. Don't worry, I can fire with one hand.

ALRIGHT LISTEN HERE. SINCE A SWITZERLAND IS CURRENTLY...BUSY... I WILL SAY THIS: IF LATVIA AND LICHTENSTEIN TURNS INTO A LEMON, I SWEAR TO BOB, I WILL SHOOT GILBIRD.

Rosepetal: ...Well then..."

TayZay:yeah, everything's just a little too late

Italy:it's just too little too late, a little too wrong, and I can't wait, but you know all the right things to say-y, you know it's just too little too late...

Cadence:ya know Ita-chan you don't have to sing EVERY song that fits in with a sentence -.-

Italy:I know, but it just seems to lighten the mood a bit

Cadence:I guess T.T

"Rosepetal: *knocks Pinkamena over the head with a frying pan. Hard.*

Rosepetal: *keeping a hand over her eyes* Ok, that should keep her knocked out for the rest of the night. And I'll put away her shotgun... Anyway, Gilbird safe * mutters* for now...

Continue."

TayZay:holy shit! 0_0

Zella:is this an insane asylum or something..?

TayZay:...in a way

?:cool! :D

TayZay:MELLA!*hugs her*

Mella:hi*kinda squirms out of the hug*you know I don't do hugging and whatnot -_-*takes her long bright blue hair and pushes it to one side over her shoulder*hi reviewers/audience*waves*I'm Mella, so...yeah..*she has long, straight blue hair that's a lighter shade than ocean water, but darker than the sky, so it's just a bright/light/electric blue color, and she has pale skin with pink eyes and bangs that cover one of her eyes...Mella wears hoodies a lot of the time*

"Oak: Please remember SuFin!

Oliver: You are impossible!"

TayZay:heh, yeahhh, about that... ._.

"'Oak: *nosebleed* .God!

Oliver: I can never un-see that!

Oak: Why would you want to? I mean it's no secret if you could you'd have China f-

Oliver: SHUSH!

Oak: I still don't get how you can see him a the seme though.

Oliver: You created me, it's your imagination!

Oak: Touché! Anyway grate job on this!"

TayZay:yay, thank you*claps with a hyperactive grin*

Mella:what have you written so far?*looks back on the last two chapters*...*gets up and walks to the kitchen*well, I'm making an omelette, have fun

"Dear South Italy... (yeah! Your awesome :3 )

Anyways, you think you can go all Mafia-Dark-Mode-Romano for me? ;)

Also, send me a video of you eating tomatoes... slow motion...normal :D

"

Romano:um, those are some freakishly strange requests...but sure*takes out his gun with a cigar in his mouth, talking like a Mafia boss would*the first bitch I'm gonna shoot in this piece is Blondie over there...*closes one eye and aims his machete towards Germany*

Italy:NO! Please don't shoot my Germany!*gets in front of him*

Romano:*drops the gun and glares at him*DAMMIT, Feliciano! I was just acting!

Germany:no you veren't.

Romano:I know, but he don't gotta know that

America:y'know that accent is more New York than Italian

Romano:...well eitha way it's badass on me, Blondie, so don't try ta correct tha actor, ya got me?

America:*chuckles and tilts his head, a smirk on his face*ya wanna talk accents? Lets talk accents, Brownie. I can blow ya amateur NY accent outta tha water, 'kay? You don't try and tell me how a US accent is done, ya feel me? I gots the big guns, and yooz is left with nada, zilch

TayZay:*faints*

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME! NEXT TO THE AWESOME PRUSSIA ...of course ;)"

Romano:oh -_- by the way I sent the video, so check your email

"*has a blindfold on* ...O.O Might want to get some earplugs next time too...

Now Lichtenstein, if Switzerland asks, you never heard or saw any of this, kay?"

Liechtenstein:uh, o-okay...but I kinda saw everything already

Hungary:EVERYTZING?!

Liechtenstein:everything...

Hungary:o_o we need some parental control around here more often

"*blindfold (still) on* Ok, it's offical: the one cure for creepypastas is to go read porn. Replace disturbing mental images with even MORE disturbing mental images.

...I dont think I'll take this blindfold off for a couple more chapters. *face is redder than a tomato* Just in case."

TayZay:shoulda out a warning that they'd turn into lemons...wasn't planning it to be that way n.n' my bad!

"Kakishika:Hey Iggy! Here *hands food with lust potion* Now I could say I secretly ship UsUk, can't say it my cousin around*Drags Ameica and England in the transparent closet and locks it.*"

TayZay:*yaoi fangirl smirk*see, I'll never have a problem sharing Alfred with a guy n.n 'cause that UsUk shit is damn good! :3

America:*banging on the door*c'mon, guys, can't I catch a break around here? This was a funny joke for awhile, but I just took a Russian dick up the ass! You'd think you guys would cut me some slack after that, right? I didn't even know they came in that size!*sobbing like a drunk teenager on anti-depressant pills, his face a total mess as he pounds on the door even harder*LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!

TayZay:*cracks up laughing*

Britain:oh, shut up~ you talk too much~*slaps his hands onto America's cheeks and forces him into a kiss with an excessive amount of tongue*

TayZay:*already recording*

Zella:oh god o.o

"*wakes up* ...ugh...damn headache... Is this a hangover, or did you hit me over the head again?

Rosepetal: ...Hangover. Total hangover.

Pinkamena: ...Ugh, anyway, you've still got your blindfold on, is it still going?

Rosepetal: No, I'm keeping it on just in case.

Pinkamena: ...I don't know wether I'm releived or not that it's over...

Rosepetal: Anyway...Sweden, you really dodged a bullet on that one...

Pinkamena: *giggles sleepily and pulls a shotgun out of thin air* Now let's see if he can dodge actual bullets...

Rosepetal: NO. *tackles and doesn't miss, despite having a blindfold on*

Pinkamena: Gah!"

Sweden:*eyes widen for a split second but then they go back to the solemnly bored expression once he realize he won't die today*

"Kakishika: Hell yeah!

Icesnow: Now what.

Kakishika: Nothin. *Fist pumps*

icesnow : Why are we even here. *groans*

Kakishika: You did say you like Britain.

Icesnow: Atleast I'm not a fangirl who gets angry at the slightest mention of a Japan Pairing.

Kakishika: *Starts beating the hell out of America.. Again* This is for Gregoiro Del Pilar and for the Balagiga Massacre

Icesnow: That's what you call a Historian"

America:*voice is hoarse and raspy 'cause he's running out of breath*you guys are EVIL!

TayZay:*dying laughing*

Mella:dude, that's your boyfriend, what're you doing?!

TayZay:*wipes a tear away*ah, shit*starts laughing again*

Zella:I'm sure if that was my boyfriend getting beat up, I wouldn't help either. I know how historians and fangirls can be, and I do not wanna get socked in the face by either of them*makes a face*

Mella:*laughs with her arms crossed, grinning*fangirls are fucking awesome, they're funny as hell!

"EVERYONE:

What would YOU do if someone you least expected did something out of their comfort zone (ex: Britain starts cooking food the proper way or USA is vegan)

Romano... you think you can give me a smile :D The most cheery on you can muster :)"

Ireland:are you serious! The day that England can cook is the day that Germany can make a Yo Momma joke and actually get people to laugh!

Germany:*socks him in the arm*

Ireland:ow, shit! ò.ó

TayZay:I'd be fine if Amber (yes, I did just call America Amber...) went vegan, as long as he didn't become all stuck up and bitchy and looked down on anyone who ate meat

China:if Tay stopped being a perverted-ass fangirl for a day?...that'd make everyone's lives much easier

TayZay:n.n*pulls on his ponytail*

China:ow ow ow, aru!' Stop it! DX

Britain:maybe if Scotland would stop being a little redheaded bitch all the time? That'd be nice

Russia:if Amber (America) killed himself if throw a party n.n

America:what is WRONG with you?!*probably still getting beat up*

TayZay:if I had a harem of my favorite anime guys lined up just for me...? I'd never go to school ever again, but only if it was, like, a lifetime opportunity or something

Italy:if TayZay made out with Grandpa Rome-

Romano:-I'd have a heart attack and stab my eyes out

Italy:I'd congradulate them both on their newborn child!

Romano:...you said made out

Italy:but knowing TayTay it would obviously lead to something else

Romano:knowing Grandpa Rome it would definitely lead to an adventure under the sheets and a newborn child T.T

TayZay:*laughs*you missed that last part of the question-"out of their comfort zone"...that's right in my comfort zone

Germany, Romano, Prussia and Italy:...I am genuinely worried about you õ_õ

TayZay:but I don't plan on having kids, so scratch that last part out. If I do, I'm only having one, and no matter what gender I'm naming it Oyenstikker

Others:what the _FUCK_ 0.0

TayZay:*laughs*just kidding, I'd name my kid Berenia n.n

Italy:that's not too bad..

France:I think of a bear with a barrette when you say that...

TayZay:well aren't you sweet T_T

America:I don't think many people can do something that's out of the ordinary here

Mella:not true

America:shut up

TayZay:if it's a girl, I'm naming her Xayla!

America:DO YOU WANT A KID OR NOT?!

TayZay:not unless it's yours :)

America:*stare*that's not funny, I really hope you're joking

TayZay:course I am! I'm not having a baby unless my wife wants one, but she's delivering it n.n

America:wife? What about me?! :(

TayZay:unfortunately I haven't met a male cosplayer America who looks just like you who's willing to go out with me-and even then, I wouldn't break up with her, so yeah :)

Italy, China, Ukraine and Hungary:awww :3

"Zala: I'll kill you. They didn't kiss for as long as possible and you didn't take time. Make them!

Sana: Calm down Zala

Zala: Why should I, she didn't make them do it

Sana: I bet she'll do it later

Zala: *grumble*"

TayZay:I'm sorry! By the way, if you kill me, it'll be worth it!*squeezes Zala's boobs and then Sana's, then grins and run off*

Zella:...she's always been...strange

Cammie:not to mention tough to raise on your own -_-

((A/N:Chapters never need to he this long ,_, but I don't give a damn, as long as you guys still like the 'fic! X3))


	39. That I

**Chapter 104: By The Fucking Way! :0**

Romano:also! To TheDeadOne28 who wanted me to smile...*half-smiles in a really cute yet awkward way*happy...?

TayZay:over and out!

Romano:*waves*yeah, see you in chapter 105

Prussia:*doing the Harlem Shake in the background, along with Italy, Denmark, America, France, and Turkey (a.k.a. The Goon Squad II)*

**Chapter 105: Haggis, Confessions And The Harlem Shake**

TayZay:hello :D so here goes nothing! :D

"Oak: T-that's OK. *in shock after getting her boobs squeezed*

Oliver: *bows formally* Thank you Arthur for saving Peter! *turns to China**gulp* W-will you, that is to say would you...*blurts out* Can I be your boyfriend?"

China:*hugs him*yes, aru!*kisses Oliver*

TayZay:*returns from Baskin Robins, eating some bubblegum ice cream*aww, how sweet :3

America:oh my god, ice cream!*reaches for some*

TayZay:*slaps his hand away*um, those hands, I don't know where they've been, so you'd better get your own fork

America:I know where these hands are gonna be~

TayZay:*gulps and blushes*y-you can have some...*passes the cup to him*

America:*eats it gratefully*

TayZay:...you set me up, didn't you -_-

America:no, of course not*has a halo above his head*if I wanna get it on with you, I'm gonna get it on with you. I don't lie about it*hugs me*

TayZay:aww*blushes and smiles*

Zella:that's sweet?...alright*shrugs and goes on about her business*

"TayZay! Maybe later, you a show to host for now"

TayZay:ok n.n

America:can I join?

TayZay:no, it's me and my girl, don't try to get into that

America:I was asking her

TayZay:well...fine!

America:aw, ya jealous?*wraps an arm around my shoulder*you're still my girl-

TayZay:*now eating Panda Express, using my chopsticks to pinch his hand roughly*just 'cause you say that every time doesn't make it better

America:haah...*sucks in a breath through clenched teeth*shit, okay, I'm sorry! I'll stay out of it!

TayZay:*lets go*thank you*keeps eating*

"Scotland! Haggis is worse than England's scones!"

Scotland:whatever*rolls his eyes*

TayZay:it really is. Snails are good, though! :D

America:*slowly scoots away from me*

TayZay:oh, so is lamb noodle soup

America and Scotland:*scoot away from me*

TayZay:and fried squid

America:if you say fish eggs, we're done

Scotland:so you won't try sheep stomach, but you'll try all this other shit?

TayZay:exactly!

Scotland:you might like it

TayZay:-_- Haggis:a Scottish dish consisting of a sheep or calf's offal mixed with suet, oatmeal, and seasoning and boiled in a bag, traditionally one made from the animal stomach. You think that's any better than what I just said?

Scotland:it's 100 times better

TayZay:*NO and GTFO meme*

America:Tay?*places a hand on my shoulder*I will treat you to any fast food place you want tonight. Just don't ever define Haggis again, okay?

TayZay:okay*smiles and rests my head on his shoulder*can we go to Taco Bell and Wendy's?

America:both? 0.0

TayZay:mmhmm*smiles*please...?

America:...*smiles and ruffles my hair*I don't care, it's your appetite

"Prussia! Yes because he is always sleeping so I don't often see him doing sexy things like that, I see you shirtless every night"

Prussia:I don't care! I'm still sexier! ò.ó

Cammie:don't put down my boyfriend!*shoves him*

"Canada! Yes, Snapped!Canada, he was part of the snapped world. That version of you got tired of being forgotten and became completely and totally violent so no one would ever forget his name again! Hence when his name was heard throughout the house all night, he was pretty happy..."

Mella and Zella:*crack the fuck up laughing at Matthew's huge-ass sus face*

Canada:good god -_-

"America! Just admit it already!"

America:I did

TayZay:you just kissed me back, you never said it..

America:alright!*gets on his knees, hands rested on mine*TayZay, I love you

TayZay:*blushes*

Girls, Canada, Italy and China:aww :)

America:*leans forward and kisses me*

TayZay:*kisses him back*

BTT:*whistling like idiots*

Everyone else:*clapping*

Denmark:-_- meh

Turkey:my god, thank you! Geez, that was what? It took from chapter 7 to this chapter for you to admit that -_-

America:but I admit it now, okay?

TayZay:*hugs him*I love you too Alfred

America:*blushes and smiles*see?

"Germany! I know damn well that it didn't actually happen but damnit that almost made me cry!"

Germany:*blinks and rolls his eyes while sighing*

TayZay:don't be insensitive, you'd better comfort your big sister!

Germany:*pats you on the back*zhere, zhere, don't cry, große Schwester (big sister)..

"Oh, yeah, here are the welcome cupcakes for Mella and Zella! Just dont ask what's in them. ;)"

Mella:okay!*eats them gratefully*

Zella:*a little cautious about eating it*

"Also, Cadence,I wont throw the cupcakes. Here, look. *hands him cupcake* See?"

Cadence:thanks -_-*takes the cupcake and swallows it whole*

"Also, I think earlier, did I say something about shooting Gilbird? I think I did...

Rosepetal: Nope, not at all...

Pinkamena: When are you going to take that blindfold off.

Rosepetal: Not yet."

Prussia:*whispers to Rosepetal*thank you

"Scotland, I haven't seen anyone eat dog yet... I've seen some pretty R-rated pudding cups *cringe* but that's the weirdest I've seen."

Scotland:R-rated cupcakes, what the fuck? O.o

TayZay:so little Emae wanted to point out that in chapter 101 I out Denmark's laf when it was supposed to say Denmark's lap

Denmark:my laugh? I don't know why he'd be grinding around in my mouth, but that sounds painful...

TayZay:*glares at him*you just dirtied your own joke

Denmark:huh?*thinking back on what he just said*wha-goddammit!

America:*laughs*

TayZay:she just pointed out another error, but it's not as humiliating as the other one -_- and I know you guys warned me not to, and I already know what basically happens, but I'm gonna go watch Hetalia episode 23.5, so...laters! :D

Everyone else:*doing the Harlem Shake as everything slowly fades*

TayZay:will y'all get off the Harlem's dick? T_T


	40. I mean--We love you all so much

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

ASDFGHJKL!

So here's my treat for your guys' support!

TayZay: just like we rehearsed

*stage lights up and all of the Hetalia characters are on stage*

AMERICA:

Yeah_

AUSTRALIA:

You are...my fire...

AUSTRIA:

The one...desire..

BELARUS:

Believe...when I say...

ALLIES:

I want it that way

BELGIUM:

But we...are two worlds..apart

BRITAIN:

Can't reach to your heart...

CANADA:

When you say...

AXIS:

That I want it that way

CHINA:

Tell me why-

DENMARK:

Ain't nothing but a heartache

EGYPT:

Tell me why-

ESTONIA:

Ain't nothing but a mistake

FINLAND:

Tell me why-

FRANCE:

I never wanna hear you say

CENTRAL POWERS:

I want it that way

GERMANY:

Am I...your fire...

GREECE:

Your one...desire...

HONG KONG:

Yes I know...it's too late..

NORDICS:

But I want it that way!

HUNGARY:

Tell me why-

ICELAND:

Ain't nothing but a heartache

ITALY:

Tell_ me why!

JAPAN:

Ain't nothing but a mistake

KOREA:

Tell me why-

LATVIA:

I never wanna hear you say

OCs:

I want it that way!

LITHUANIA & POLAND:

Now I can see that we've fallen apart

AMERICA & BRITAIN:

From the way that it used to be, yeah

GERMANY & ITALY:

No matter the distance

AUSTRIA & SWITZERLAND & PRUSSIA:

I want you to know

ITALY & ROMANO:

That deep down inside of me...

SPAIN:

You are..my fire...

RUSSIA:

The one...desire...

SCOTLAND:

You are...

TURKEY:

You are...

NETHERLANDS:

You are...

...

AXIS & ALLIES:

Don't wanna hear you say_!

SEALAND:

Ain't nothing but a heartache

SEYCHELLES:

Ain't nothing but a mistake

SWEDEN:

I never wanna hear you say

TAIWAN & VIETNAM:

I want it that way

UKRAINE:

Tell me why_

AMERICA:

Ain't nothing but a heartache

PRUSSIA:

Tell me why!

BRITAIN:

Ain't nothing but a mistake

ITALY:

Tell me why!

ROMANO:

I never wanna hear you say

ALL:

I want it that way

TAYZAY:

'Cause I want it...that...way...

*everyone rotates on the stage*

AMERICA:

Everybody...rock your body...

ITALY:

Everybody...rock your body right...

ALL:

He-tal-i-a's back, alright!

*I'm all spastic as I dance in the background*

PRUSSIA:

Oh my god, we're back again!

AUSTRIA:

Brothers, sisters, everybody sang!

HUNGARY:

Gonna bring the flavor, show ya how!

ROMANIA:

Gotta question or ya better answer know

CANADA:

Am I original?

(Yeah...)

JAPAN:

Am I the only one?

(Yeah...)

BRITAIN:

Am I sexual?

*record scratches*

AMERICA & FRANCE:

Am I everything you need, you better rock your body now!

ALL:

Everybody...yeah...rock your body!..yeah...everybody...! Rock your body right...

He-tal-i-a's back, alright!

TayZay: *waves goodbye to the reviewers as we all leap off stage and start dancing to One More Time by Daft Punk*


	41. Hello Again :)

TayZay (well, Zay officially :3, which is the male form of Tay, as explained in the gender bender chapter): hey, guys! Man, uploading for two is difficult, but I can do it! :D so here are the reviews characters can answer to!

1). From: Guest

"Admin: Awesome! Thanks for putting this up!"

Zay: it's no problem. Next..

2). From: SoraPhantomhive2013

"Diz iz my question!

Romanooooooo! Ciao. Quick question, what do you think about mexican girls? And would you mind...going out with me?

By the way, i love this! This little questioner made my day!"

Romano: ciao, Sora...um, I don't mind them, they're really hot, so..and yeah, I guess I'll go out with you *nods*

Zay: thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it :D thank god it only took me a day to upload ,_,

3). From: SoraPhantomhive2013

"I gotz a question!

Espaaaaaña! Holla mi ermano. Anyways you and i both love turtles, but why do YOU like them? Also, ...you like Romano, dont you Spain? *moves eyebrows and smirks*l

Spain: *smiles* I like turtles because they remind me of my cute little Romano :) but..me and Romano have broken up recently. He's mad because I'm in a Bad Touch Trio relationship in another fanfic :( but I still have feelings for him

Romano: doesn't matter anymore

Zay: ouch

4). From: SoraPhantomhive2013

"Its me again! Didnt get a chance to introduce my self, even though i already asked a question to both Sexy Romano and my bro Spain.

I am the awesome Mexico! Waaaaaay better than that pussy Prussia (i love you Prussia!)

Anyways, Lithuania, why are you soooo adorable and i would love to give you a hug, may i? *blush*

CANADA! MEXICO NOTICES YOU! I love you! Lets make panckakes together."

Prussia: think joo can call me a pussy and get avay vith it, can joo?! Heh, joo vill regret zhat...

Lithuania: I-I don't know, but, sure, you can give me a hug

Canada: make pancakes? Ok, I'll bring the maple syrup *smiles*

Zay: see ya guys next chapter :3


	42. Yup

Zay: this one's from SoraPhantomhive2013. My usual customer, you could call her :)

"Its me again! The awesome Mexico!

Listen, Prussia, just admit it, you can never beat me, Mexico. I can invade your vital regions without even trying *smirk*"

Prussia: joo can't prove zhat *narrows his eyes*

"And im very sorry to hear that, España. Would you like a churro? * holds out a huge churro*"

Spain: sí! :3 *takes it and takes a bite out of it* gracias ^.^

"Yay! Ill bring my cute green apron and huge ass skillet for the pancakes, Canada! *smiles sheeply*"

Canada: ok, sounds good :D

"And of course Mexican women are hot, Roma. You know you cant resist them. Anyway, for being a sexy bastard, here is a present. *hands him a big basket of home grown tomatoes.* be happy."

Romano: *eyes shine like...well, I don't know* oh my god! Thank you! *grabs the tomatoes*

Zay: Romano..

Romano: ...*hugs you* I appreciate it

Zay: much better n.n


	43. Short Chapters R Fun

"Is that a challenge, Prussia? *sly smirk*"

Prussia: perhaps *puts on boxing gloves*

Zay: wait a MINUTE! *holds him back* you can't hit a girl!

Prussia: one swing!

Zay: apparently you're sensitive to insults... *mumbles* I'll have to remember that..but no, you can't swing!

Germany: vhat's going on?

Zay: I'm trying to stop Prussia from being inconsiderate


End file.
